Survivor: Crazy Second Chance
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: It's back - my 12th season of Survivor! 20 players from past seasons come back for a second chance after having failed to win the first time around. Jet Black from Cowboy Bebop hosts. Soi Fon, Hungary, Shinji, Canada, Katniss, Clove, Ash, Ichigo, Janine, Peter, Tessa, Olivier, Lucian, England, Johanna, Peeta, Gary, Renji, Erika and Grune compete! 39 days - 20 people - 1 Survivor!
1. We Don't Get Fooled Again

**Survivor: Crazy Second Chance**

 **(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite character!)**

 **Episode 1**

 **We Don't Get Fooled Again**

Jet Black from Cowboy Bebop appears on a helicopter hovering over two speedboats.

"We are here outside Pokémon Island, home of the video game Pokémon Snap," Jet announces. "These boats are filled with 20 players who have played this game before and failed to win. They are out here for their second chance at winning this game. One of them will succeed and take home the million-dollar prize. 39 days, 20 people – 1 Survivor!"

The camera zooms in on the players, who are sitting in the boats.

" _I was the first person ever voted out of Survivor," Ash Ketchum says. "Now I've come back here for redemption. Last time, I was doomed by bringing along my Pikachu, who caused too much trouble at camp and caused my tribe to lose its first challenge. This time, I've left Pikachu at home in the care of my friend Ritchie, and I'm determined this time around to play a much better game. It's all about making it past that first vote – I don't want to be the next Francesca."_

" _I came up one jury vote short of winning my first time playing – one vote!" Soi Fon says. "I was agonizingly close to being the Sole Survivor. It's so hard to get to the end, and to think I was there but I came up short – it's tough to take. This time around, I have to make sure I find a way to finish. Not just go far, not just get to the end, but go all out to win."_

" _When I first played, I did everything my queen Cynthia told me to do," Lucian says. "I'm back out here again, with the one purpose again being to please my queen. She is watching my every move, expecting me to come out here and win the million dollars so I can give it all to her. I have no other goal out here – not to make friends, not to play an honorable game. I'm out here only for the money, because everything I win belongs to my queen. And like Queen Cynthia, I will cheat and break the rules if necessary."_

" _Mr. Austria and Mr. Prussia have fought over me for years," Hungary says. "But I hope that I can show the both of them that I'm my own woman, and that I can succeed on my own. I've come out here to prove that I don't need Mr. Austria or Mr. Prussia to be able to do well; that instead I can perform well on my own. This is my big chance to do it."_

" _I know that rivalries were the theme of last season, but here I am out here with my rival Ash," Gary says. "And we all know that a friendly rivalry can blow up a season. I'm still not sure yet whether I'm going to try to work with Ash, or try to destroy him. Either way, it ought to be a lot of fun out here."_

" _Last time, I worked very hard with Temari," Tessa says. "We made it a long way together. Then she backstabbed me at the final six, and I was completely stunned. The goal is not to let that happen again. I'm not trusting anyone the way I trusted Temari. I'm going to be very wary of any alliances. I know that at any moment, I can be turned on and backstabbed, and my goal is to not let that happen again."_

" _Oh, my, am I out here again?" Grune says. "I made it a long way last time. I made it all the way to the end, but then I ended up one vote short of winning. I don't know why I'm out here again, but my hope is to go all the way once more."_

" _I've survived the Hunger Games twice," Katniss Everdeen says. "But winning Survivor is a totally different animal. I can hunt, I can survive, but making friends is something I'm not very good at. I have to hope that Peeta – and maybe Johanna – help me out at this game."_

" _I'll do anything to win," Clove says. "I'm going to play the most cutthroat game possible. I don't care who I offend or who I hurt. My goal out here is to finish first. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. And I'll lie and cheat all I need to in order to win."_

" _The last time I was out here, I met a young man named Light Yagami and fell in love with him," Erika says. "Of course, he backstabbed me and had faked the love stuff the whole way through. Now I'm a stable woman, with a husband back at home, and all the money I would ever need. I'm not playing this game for love; I'm not playing this game for money. I'm simply playing this game to prove that I can win."_

" _I'm playing this game fresh off being captured and tortured by the Capitol," Johanna Mason says. "My head is shaved bald, and I'm afraid of water. That's not going to stop me from winning, though. My job out here is to take advantage of any losers who feel bad for me. The minute someone gives me sympathy, I pounce on it, and I use that idiot to my own advantage."_

" _The last time I was out here, there was an unfair twist – the Incubator – that cost me my spot in the game," Olivier Mira Armstrong says. "This time around, I'm preparing for any twists such as that, and I'm going to use them to my own advantage. I'm not letting some stupid twist ruin my game again."_

" _I went pretty far the last time I was here," England says. "Now the goal is to make it even farther this time around. Some may argue that I'm decadent, but I would argue the opposite – that I'm civilized, and that I can still win my share of wars."_

" _Asuka screwed me over in my first game," Shinji says. "But I've grown up since then. I won't be so easily tricked. I'm going to try to play the game honorably, but at the same time, I want to prove that I can win. Finding a balance between the two is the key."_

" _Everyone thinks I'm invisible," Canada says. "I have one goal out here: make people notice me! I want people to see me, I want people to know who I am! I'm not just a hockey-crazed fan, I'm more than that, and I want everyone to know that."_

" _Playing in the Hunger Games twice is one thing," Peeta Mellark says. "This game requires a whole different set of skills. The first time I was out here, I wasn't cutthroat enough, I wasn't cunning enough. I have to try to find a way to adapt my game to this game of Survivor. Simply painting camouflage on my arms isn't going to win Survivor."_

" _I can beat Aizen, I can beat anyone at a sword fight," Ichigo Kurosaki says. "Yet winning Survivor has been out of reach. The first time I played, I was on a horrible tribe that lost every single challenge. This time around, I'm going to win those challenges, and succeed at this game. Plus I'm going to prove that I'm not that unlikable of a person. I'm going to show a completely different side of me out here."_

" _The first time I played, I got kind of stuck, and there was no place for me to go," Peter Anderson says. "This time around, I've got to play harder, or else I'll end up stuck again, and I expect bigger and better things from myself."_

" _I got stuck on the worst tribe in Survivor history the last time I played," Renji Abarai says. "So obviously the goal has to be to play better in challenges and actually win a few this time around. It didn't help that I made one of the stupidest moves in Survivor history by giving up individual immunity. That's a move I won't make again."_

" _I'm a ninja," Janine says. "I'm going to play the stealth game. I'm going to fly under the radar, then make the big move that wins the game. The first time I played, I didn't make the big move, and it cost me. This time around, I'm going to make sure I pounce on the opportunity to take out the big threats. I'm going to show everyone that I'm not just an also-ran, but a very good player hiding in the bushes."_

The two boats land at the beach, where the players exit them and stand on two mats. Jet Black greets the players.

"Welcome to Survivor: Crazy Second Chance," he says, and everyone cheers. "All of you have played this game just once before, and all of you failed to win your first time around. Ketchum, what does this game mean to you?"

"Everything," Ash replies. "I mean, I was voted out first. I never got a chance really to play this game, and now everyone looks at me as the biggest failure in Survivor history. I've come out here for redemption."

"Kurosaki, last time you were out here, your tribe utterly got manhandled."

"Tell me about it," Ichigo responds. "But it wasn't all my fault. You've got to blame Renji a bit too."

Renji laughs. "I'll admit it, I was part of that awful Ryoka tribe."

"Well, this is your big chance at redemption as well," Jet states. "Soi Fon, a different situation for you. You did great last time out here, but you came up one jury vote short of winning this game."

"And I haven't stopped thinking about that one vote ever since," Soi Fon replies. "That one vote haunts me. You can't put into words how much that tears me apart."

"Lucian, last time you were here, you were no more than Cynthia's slave throughout the game."

"And I have come out here for one reason – to bring the million dollars home for her to have," Lucian replies. "My entire goal is to serve her."

"All right, enough talk," Jet says. "It's time to get started. I'm going to pass out eggs to each player."

"Eggs?" Shinji wonders.

Jet hands out the eggs to the players. "You will smash open the eggs, which contain a color of paint. That color will determine which tribe you are on."

After receiving the eggs, Jet counts to three, and the players all smash their eggs open.

"Pink and blue!" Jet exclaims. "Those are the colors of the tribes. Those of you with pink on you, you are part of the Conka Tribe. Those of you with blue on you, you are part of the Lua Tribe. Find your new tribe members and step on the correct mat."

The players walk over to the colored mats, embracing their new tribe members.

"Our tribes are the following: the Conka Tribe is Soi Fon, Hungary, Shinji, Canada, Katniss, Clove, Ash, Ichigo, Janine and Peter! And the Lua Tribe is Tessa, Olivier, Lucian, England, Johanna, Peeta, Gary, Renji, Erika and Grune! Here are your buffs."

Jet tosses the buffs to the players, who put them on.

"And now for our immunity challenge."

"Immunity challenge?" Tessa wonders.

"That's right, we are having our first immunity challenge right here, right now," Jet states, as he reveals the immunity plushie Kon. "Immunity is up for grabs, as well as some flint. For today's challenge, you will compete in the very first challenge ever held back in Feudal Japan. I have a giant jar here, containing demons. Your job will be to defeat those demons and collect the jewel shards that come out of them. Ash Ketchum and Shinji Ikari were part of this very first challenge – both of them lost."

"Don't remind me," Ash says.

"Anyway, first tribe to collect three shards, wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the first person voted out of this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The two tribes talk over their strategies for the challenge, then get ready to go.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Jet opens up the jar, and a bunch of demons fly out. Immediately Soi Fon of the Conka Tribe leaps up into the air to start attacking them with her zanpakuto. Ichigo for Conka and Renji for Lua also go all out attacking at the demons with their zanpakutos.

"Remember, you've got to get the jewel shards from these demons!"

Soi Fon knocks one of the demons down, and Ichigo finishes it off and knocks out a jewel shard, which Hungary runs over and scoops up.

"That's one jewel shard for the Conka Tribe!"

Gary Oak tries jumping to knock down one of the demons, but he cannot do anything to it.

"Get out of the way!" Renji yells. "Only us with swords can get these guys!"

Grune stumbles around, getting right in Renji's way. Renji pushes her aside, then slices into a demon. The jewel shard drops down, right into Johanna's hands.

"That's one for the Lua Tribe! It's 1-1!"

Katniss takes out her bow, and fires a shot right at a demon. It drops to the ground in front of Clove, who uses her knife to cut out a jewel shard from it.

"Conka gets one! They lead 2-1! Only one more to win!"

Renji slashes a demon, and it collapses to the ground right in the middle of all the players. Contestants from both teams scramble to tear apart the demon in hopes of finding the jewel shard. Finally, one of the players finds it and pulls it out.

…

"Janine finds the shard, and that's it! Conka… wins immunity!"

Janine immediately jumps into Ichigo's arms, and all the other Conka Tribe members celebrate. Renji looks on with frustration, as do the other members of his tribe.

"Congratulations, Conka, this is for you."

Jet tosses the immunity plushie Kon over to Katniss.

"You also win flint, which is good for starting a fire."

He tosses the flint to Peter and a map to Clove.

"You can follow the map to your new tribe home. Head on out, have a nice night."

The Conka Tribe continues to celebrate as they leave.

"As for the Lua Tribe, I got nothing for you except for a date with me at Tribal Council. And… we are going to Tribal Council… right now."

"What?!" Johanna exclaims.

"That's right, we're headed to Tribal now. Someone will be voted out on Day 1."

The Lua players follow Jet out to Tribal Council.

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Lua)**

The ten contestants enter the Tribal Council area.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council, because in this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players get fire on their torches, then set them back in place.

"You guys lose the first immunity challenge, then you're brought here, with no time to prepare for this first vote," Jet says. "How do you approach this vote?"

"Honestly, Jet, we have no clue," Tessa replies. "We are completely confused as to what to do at this point."

"We're in a bad situation right off the bat," Olivier adds. "This is about as confusing as it gets."

"What do you base this vote off?" Jet asks.

"To be honest, I really don't know," Renji replies. "My vote is completely up in the air."

"You idiots running this game didn't think this out," Johanna adds. "Now we're going to vote someone out completely on a whim."

"Grune, you don't look like you really are into this," Jet comments.

"I'm fine," she says. "I'm as happy as can be."

"How about you, England?"

"I'm not sure how this vote is going to go," England says. "It's all up in the air. It's a very tough situation right now."

"Erika, last time you played this game, you got backstabbed quite badly. What do you do to make sure that doesn't happen again?"

"Well, at this point, I don't really think it's possible to be backstabbed!" Erika exclaims. "There hasn't been enough time to get close to anyone. But yes, I'm going to be on the lookout for a possible backstabbing."

"Lucian, last time you played, you were nothing but a tool for Cynthia to use throughout the game. Are you ready to play your own game this time around?"

"I am still Cynthia's tool," Lucian replies. "I am still here only for her benefit. My goal is simply to collect the money and bring it back to her. I have no other purpose but to serve her."

Johanna rolls her eyes, while Jet lets out a chuckle. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything less. Peeta, does that make you think about taking out Lucian early?"

"I can't make any rash decisions," Peeta says. "The goal is to play this game smart. You can't make a decision based on one statement or one comment. You've got to see the big picture; that's the only way to win this game."

"Gary, last time you were here, you picked a purple rock."

"And believe me, I'm not doing that again," Gary responds. "I only did that to save my girlfriend Melody. There's no one out here who is close to me enough that I would do that again."

"So, how is this vote going to go down, Johanna?"

"Why ask me?" Johanna replies. "You think I have an inside look on it? No, I know about as much as you do. I wish someone would just come out and quit, because that would save us a whole bunch of trouble."

Grune looks thoughtful. "I'll volunteer," she states.

"Wait, really?" Johanna responds. "You volunteer as tribute?"

"I'm willing to take the fall for my tribe," Grune states. "Vote me out."

"Whoa, whoa, let's not make rash decisions," Gary breaks in. "Let's not have someone quit."

"Why not?" Johanna asks. "You want me to vote you out instead?"

"Agreed," Lucian adds. "Just let her quit."

Jet breaks up the commotion. "Grune has volunteered to be voted out, but not quit, so we will have a vote. It is… time to vote. England, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the contestants go to vote.

England goes to vote.

Erika goes to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

Grune goes to vote.

" _I'm not even sure why I'm here," Grune says, showing her vote for Johanna._

Johanna goes to vote.

" _Hey, you wanted it," Johanna says, holding up her vote for Grune._

Lucian goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Peeta goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet states.

Jet goes over to get the votes, grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Johanna."

…

"Grune."

…

"Grune."

…

"Grune. Three votes Grune."

…

"Grune. That's four votes Grune, one vote Johanna."

…

"Grune. That's five votes Grune, one vote Johanna, four votes left."

…

"First person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, Grune. That's six, it is enough, no need to reveal the other votes. You need to bring me your torch."

"Good luck everybody," Grune says as she gets up to grab her torch. She brings it over to Jet.

"Grune, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Grune waves, then heads on out.

"You will now get to head to your camp for the first time," Jet says. "Here's a map, as well as some flint."

Jet tosses the map to Tessa and the flint to Gary.

"Your game begins now, go ahead and take hold of it. Grab your torches, head to camp, good night."

The players take their torches toward their new camp site.

" _Oh, my, I really am glad I was able to help my tribe," Grune says. "I only wanted to help them make their decision, so I chose to be sent home for them. Winning this game really was not all that important to me. It was fun to get a little time out here."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **England – Grune**

 **Erika – Grune**

 **Gary – Grune**

 **Grune – Johanna**

 **Johanna – Grune**

 **Lucian – Grune**

 **Olivier – Grune**

 **Peeta – Grune**

 **Renji – Grune**

 **Tessa – Grune**

 **Day 2**

 **Conka Tribe**

( _Soi Fon, Hungary, Shinji, Canada, Katniss, Clove, Ash, Ichigo, Janine, Peter_ )

Ichigo and Peter continue to put together the shelter, which is still incomplete from the day before. The fire is burning bright on a cold morning, and Clove huddles close to it along with Janine.

"You were somewhat of a villain the first time you played, weren't you?" Clove asks her.

"I don't think of myself as such," Janine says with a chuckle. "But you're right, maybe I was a bit of a villain."

"Then you'd fit right in with me," Clove replies. "I'm planning on playing a very cutthroat game – again."

"Well, Miss Cutthroat, let's hear the first target you plan on slashing the throat of," Janine responds.

"Isn't it obvious?" Clove says.

Janine looks around the camp. She sees Shinji sitting all by himself, looking quite nervous. She quickly shakes her head. Then she sees Katniss coming back from the woods with a dead squirrel.

"Oh, okay, I got it," Janine says. "You want to hunt the hunter."

"Exactly," Clove states. "Katniss Everdeen is my first target."

" _I didn't come out here to finish second," Clove says. "I'm playing aggressive right from the start. And that means going after the strongest person on our tribe, who is no doubt Katniss. She's my target – I'm going to get her."_

" _Clove might be insane, but I like her," Janine says. "I get the feeling that she's going to go down in flames, but that's fine with me as long as I escape unscathed. I'll use her for my own purposes – especially in taking out the strong early."_

Meanwhile, Katniss brings over a squirrel that she shot with her bow over to the others.

"Come on, let's eat," she tells them.

Shinji and Canada join Katniss in eating the squirrel, while Clove looks suspicious.

"What's the matter, Clove?" Katniss wonders.

"Oh, nothing."

"No, I think you have a problem with my hunting."

"Why would I?"

"Don't give me that, I see the way you're looking at me."

Clove and Katniss confront each other face to face, before being split apart by Peter.

"Hey, let's not start a fight this early in the game," Peter says to them. "Let's all get along here."

Katniss and Clove back down from each other, as Peter pulls them apart.

" _Clove gave me that look – the look that she's ready to slit my throat," Katniss says. "I know the way she plays. She wants me gone because I can hunt and that makes me likable to the rest of the tribe. I'm not going to let her do that all so easily. I'm going to fight back at her."_

" _It's so early, and I've already got to play peacemaker," Peter says. "These girls are at each other's throats, and we're only at Day 2. Imagine what will happen if they're allowed to continue."_

Later in the day, Soi Fon is sitting in the shelter along with Hungary.

"I feel for you," Hungary tells Soi Fon. "You've come so close to winning this game twice, and both times lost by just one vote."

"Yeah, it's been tough," Soi Fon replies. "I know exactly how close I've come to winning, and I haven't managed to get that last vote. I'm trying to figure out exactly how to get over that hump."

"I'd love to work with you," Hungary says. "We could make a good alliance together."

"That sounds good," Soi Fon says. "But we need to bring in one more person – to make it a Final 3."

"I'm not sure who to ask," Hungary states.

"Leave it to me," Soi Fon replies. "I'll pick someone out."

" _Soi Fon seems like a great individual, someone who I'd love to work with," Hungary says. "We made an alliance here that hopefully will last throughout the rest of the game."_

" _I know how close I've come to winning this game, and now I just want to make sure that I have that opportunity to win again," Soi Fon says. "So this time I'm taking Hungary along with me. She seems like a genuinely sweet woman who will be great to work with."_

So Soi Fon meets up with both Ash Ketchum and Ichigo Kurosaki later that day.

"How's the game going for you?" Soi Fon asks.

"Better than the first time!" Ash replies. "Of course, anything is better, as long as I don't go home first."

"I'm having a better time too," Ichigo tells Soi Fon. "Last time, your tribe kicked my team's butt."

"Well, how about making the deal sweeter?" Soi Fon asks. "You two join Hungary and me, we make a Final Four together."

"Thanks but no thanks," Ichigo replies. "I'm a loner. Always have been, always will be. My fate will be in my own hands."

"How about you, Ash?"

"Sure, I'm in!" Ash replies. "I'll join your alliance."

"Good to hear. Ichigo, not sure why you don't want to be part of my alliance, but all I can say is: your strategy won't work."

"We'll see about that," Ichigo replies.

" _Ichigo actually had the nerve to turn down a Final Four deal," Soi Fon says. "I know he's a tough guy, but this is ridiculous. Is he really going to give up a free shot at making it very far into this game? That makes no sense at all."_

" _I want to work with Soi Fon – I'll work with anyone," Ash says. "My first goal out here is to make it past Day 3. If I can do that – and I think I will – then everything else is a cherry on top. But I want that cherry to be a really, really big cherry."_

 **Lua Tribe**

( _Tessa, Olivier, Lucian, England, Johanna, Peeta, Gary, Renji, Erika_ )

The tribe is hard at work putting together their shelter, as they had no time the previous night to build it.

" _This is old-school Survivor, working to build a shelter like this," Erika says. "I'm an old-school player. I want to build a fire, build a shelter, get food. I know there are more new-school players out here who want to make alliances right off the bat, but that's not me."_

Olivier and Peeta start putting up parts of the shelter, using their physical strength to lift large portions of it with ease.

" _Olivier and Peeta are so strong, they're immediate threats," Gary says. "I'm more of a new-school player. I don't care much about the physical needs. I'm more into making alliances and deals – and I know exactly who I want to make deals with."_

Gary talks with Tessa around the fire, as they watch the others putting things together.

"Not much of a builder?" Gary asks her.

"No," Tessa replies. "I am a submarine captain, but I don't do well with physical labor."

"I hear you," Gary says. "So, how about joining an alliance with me?"

"That sounds good," Tessa responds. "Who else are we going to bring in?"

"I'm not sure, but I was thinking Johanna, Renji… maybe Erika."

"Good thinking."

" _I'm not sure exactly if I should Gary, he seems like the type of guy who can backstab you," Tessa says. "Last time I screwed up by aligning with Temari, who ended up backstabbing me in the end. I've got to be careful that Gary doesn't do the same thing to me."_

A little later, Gary talks with Renji and Erika.

"So, Tessa and I want you guys in with us," he says.

"Hey, I'm all about alliances," Renji replies. "You want it, you got it."

"I like it too," Erika responds. "Tessa seems like a very thoughtful person."

"Good," Gary says. "Just got to pull in one more person."

Erika goes over to talk with Tessa, while Gary looks for Johanna.

"Hi," Erika says to Tessa, blushing.

"Hi," Tessa replies. "No need to feel ashamed, I'm willing to talk to you."

"Okay," Erika says, still blushing. "I'm kind of nervous – the last time I played, I got backstabbed badly."

"I had the same thing happen to me with Temari," Tessa responds. "So I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" Erika says. "I'm glad to have someone who can sympathize with me."

"I'd love to work with you throughout this game," Tessa states. "And that way, we can both make sure that we don't get fooled again."

Gary, meanwhile, cannot find Johanna.

" _Johanna must be off looking for the idol, because she's nowhere near camp," Gary says. "If so, I'm not sure I want to work with someone who's already being devious."_

Johanna is deep in the jungle, turning over every rock she sees.

" _Last time I was in this game, I kept on finding those immunity mockingjay pins, and it really boosted my game," Johanna says. "The goal is to find those idols again."_

After much searching, Johanna finds a rock at the bottom of a tree. She picks it up, then finds something underneath it.

" _Ah-ha! I found it!" Johanna says. "Now I'm unbeatable at this game – no one's going to be able to go after me!"_

But when she opens it up, she is surprised at what she reads.

" ' _This is a clue to the hidden immunity idol, which will be hidden at the next challenge,'" Johanna reads. "Crap! It's only a clue! And more than that, I have to find this idol in front of all these people. This is a joke! This game is utterly rigged against me. What a waste of time!"_

Meanwhile, England is talking with Peeta.

"I'd like to make an alliance with you," England tells him.

"Sure, no problem," Peeta replies. "Who else are we going to bring in?"

"I was thinking Olivier and Lucian," England responds. "They seem to be getting close to each other."

"And I'll bring in Johanna, since I know her," Peeta says. "Good plan."

" _I've made an alliance with Peeta, which I hope will hold up," England says. "If we can form a strong alliance together early on, then it can carry us far into the game."_

England goes over to talk to Lucian and Olivier, but he quickly backs off when he notices the two of them acting weird.

"You remind me of my queen Cynthia," Lucian says to her. "You look exactly like her… long blonde hair – right over her eye…"

He trembles, falling to his knees.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I have no use for you, boy," Olivier states. "Unless you are here to vow to vote with me, I have no need of your reverence."

"You're strict and cruel too, just like her. I can't resist you."

"Very well then, boy," Olivier says. "Just promise to vote with me, and I'll let you be my little slave."

"Yes, mistress."

Olivier chuckles. "Now go get me some food, slave."

"Sure thing, my mistress."

Lucian walks away to get some beans for Olivier, who simply smirks.

" _If this Lucian character wants to be my slave, I'm not going to stop him," Olivier says. "As long as he's voting with me, then that's all I care about. I'll use him every which way I wish."_

 **Day 3**

 **Conka Tribe**

( _Soi Fon, Hungary, Shinji, Canada, Katniss, Clove, Ash, Ichigo, Janine, Peter_ )

That morning, Ash reflects on his previous appearance in the game.

" _Last time I was here, this was my last day here, Day 3," Ash says. "I came out here with my main goal to make it past Day 3. But that may not happen if my tribe loses the challenge today, so it's paramount for me to make sure I win this challenge."_

But no one has noticed that Soi Fon has snuck off earlier in the morning to look for the idol.

" _I want to win this game so bad," Soi Fon says. "I'll do anything to win. Last time I played, I had an idol, but I didn't need it. Still, it makes sense to go all out looking for that idol, just in case I do need it."_

However, Soi Fon is unable to find even a clue.

" _What a waste of time," Soi Fon says. "I went all out looking for the idol this morning, but came up with nothing. I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me."_

Meanwhile, Peter is seen talking with Shinji and Canada.

"We need to vote together," Peter says. "I'm not exactly sure how the alliances are forming in this tribe, but we've got to make sure we have one ourselves."

"Good thinking," Canada replies.

"I think we need more people," Shinji says. "Obviously we need six to carry out a vote, but I think a core four would be the best way to go."

"I'll try to bring in Ichigo," Peter replies. "He should be a good fourth member."

But again, Ichigo wants nothing to do with Peter's alliance.

"I'm a loner," Ichigo tells Peter, after Peter has made his pitch. "I'm on my own. I don't really need an alliance."

"You're crazy if you think you can win this game on your own," Peter says. "You're just digging your own grave."

"That's fine if you think that way, but I'm staying on my own," Ichigo states.

" _I don't need any alliances," Ichigo says. "I'm playing this game my own way, no matter what anyone else may think. I want to win this game on my own terms, not having to play by anyone else's rules."_

" _Ichigo is just plain crazy if he thinks he can win this game without any alliances," Peter says. "Perhaps he will be safe early on, as he's not a threat to anyone. But no one wins the game of Survivor without an alliance. That's just foolish."_

Katniss talks with Hungary that afternoon, trying to get her to vote for Clove.

"Clove is dangerous," Katniss tells Hungary. "She played a cutthroat game back in Panem, and she's going to do it again."

"I understand," Hungary replies. "We'll work on getting her out of here early."

"She's already causing problems in camp, the sooner she's out, the better."

"Right."

" _I don't want to be a piece in Clove's games," Katniss says. "If I can get her out of here first, then I won't have to worry about her cunning ways anymore."_

 **Lua Tribe**

( _Tessa, Olivier, Lucian, England, Johanna, Peeta, Gary, Renji, Erika_ )

Gary talks with Renji, Erika and Tessa about who to eliminate.

"I say we go after Johanna," Gary tells them. "She's a real threat. Smart, cunning, and physically strong. We need her out of the game."

Renji shakes his head. "Why would we want to get rid of one of our strongest players? England's clearly the weakest on the tribe. Let's vote him off."

"Renji's right," Erika says. "We need to keep our tribe strong."

"No, no, see, that's old-school thinking," Gary states. "You've got to adapt your thinking to new-school Survivor, and we've got to go after the strong early."

"The old-school thinking seems to make more sense, though," Tessa says. "If we can stay strong early, we can go into a merge strong."

"I just don't get the old-school way of thinking," Gary says. "All you're doing is setting yourselves up to being blindsided later in the game."

" _These old-school players, they don't think about the long-term," Gary says. "If all they're thinking about is winning challenges, or worse, providing food and building shelter, then they've got another thing coming. Survivor is a hard game. It's not one you just go after the weak players and then allow yourself to be beaten at the end. Old-school thinking is a thing of the past."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"Conka, getting your first look at the new Lua Tribe, Grune voted out in the first Tribal Council."

No one seems to care about Grune's elimination.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Hungary tosses Kon, the immunity plushie, over to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. On my go, two players from each tribe will rush out onto the beach and push one of your five boxes back to the starting line. Once you have all five boxes back, you will flip them and maneuver them to create the Survivor: Crazy Second Chance logo. First tribe to make the logo wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the second person voted out of this game. This challenge first was played back in Xing, where Olivier won it, and Tessa lost it. A chance for redemption on the way. Conka, you have one extra member, someone's got to sit out, who's it gonna be?"

"It looks like we're even in players," Peter says.

"No, you're forgetting Canada," Ash states.

"Oh! Then we'll sit out Canada," Peter says.

"Very well then, Canada, take a spot on the bench. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Canada walks over to the bench, and the contestants prepare for the challenge.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

It's Peter and Ash out first for Conka, while Olivier and Peeta are out for Lua. Both pairs are pretty even with each other as they push their first crates back to start.

"Next pairs, go!"

With a slight lead, Tessa and Gary head out for Lua, while it's Shinji and Katniss for Conka. Again, the two pairs are almost dead even with each other as they come back to start.

"Next pairs, go ahead!"

This time it's Soi Fon and Hungary for Conka, gaining back a slight advantage over Lucian and Renji for Lua. They get about a five-second lead for the next pair.

"Next ones, go out!"

Clove and Janine go out for Conka, while it's Johanna and Erika for Lua.

"Both tribes are neck and neck as they come back to the starting line!"

For the final pair, one person is allowed to go out a second time. That's Olivier for Lua, going out with England, while it's Peter for Conka going out a second time along with Ichigo.

"Conka saved their strongest for last! England really struggling out here for Lua!"

Conka gets their final box back with plenty of time to spare, and the tribe immediately begins work on the puzzle. Lua gets held up by England having a hard time keeping up with Olivier.

"England really stinking it up out here!"

England and Olivier finally get the box back, and Lua goes to work on the puzzle.

"You're looking to form the logo of this season! It will appear on the top and the sides of the boxes when complete!"

Janine takes control at the Conka Tribe, standing back and ordering around her tribemates. The strategy works, as Conka starts to make some headway. Johanna, meanwhile, tries looking around to see if she can see the idol.

"These are heavy boxes! Going to take a lot of work to move them!"

Olivier is doing most of the heavy pushing for Lua, while it's Ichigo and Peter doing a lot of the pushing for Conka. Peter finds himself to be exhausted, and Soi Fon takes over for him. Johanna notices a clump in the sand that may be the idol, but she decides not to take the chance of going after it.

"This challenge will take a lot out of you!"

Conka meets a roadblock as Janine realizes that they are all off. Lua starts to make some headway themselves.

"This is not an easy puzzle!"

Janine figures out how the puzzle should go, and she starts directing Ichigo and Soi Fon. Lua tries to catch up, as Gary starts making motions. In the end…

…

…

…

"Conka solves the puzzle! Conka wins immunity!"

"Yes!" Janine shouts, and the Conka Tribe begins to celebrate with each other. They give high fives to each other, as well as a few hugs.

"Congratulations, Conka, this is for you."

Jet tosses Kon over to Janine, who squeezes him across her chest, making the plushie very happy.

"You are safe once again, head on out, have a nice night."

Conka continues to cheer as they leave.

"As for you, Lua, I got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council."

The Lua Tribe heads out disappointedly.

" _I think it's kind of clear that the old-school way is the way to go here," Renji says. "England didn't pull his weight – he's got to go, plain and simple."_

 **Lua Tribe**

( _Tessa, Olivier, Lucian, England, Johanna, Peeta, Gary, Renji, Erika_ )

Gary goes over who he wants to vote off with his alliance members Renji, Erika and Tessa.

"We've got to go with Johanna," Gary states.

"No, no," Renji replies. "The weak link is definitely England. We should vote him out to make us stronger."

"Renji's right, Gary," Erika states. "We can't afford to lose any more challenges."

"No, see, you guys are thinking old-school," Gary says. "We can't stick with that old-fashioned thinking. Johanna's a real threat. Did you see her? She's going around looking for an idol. Who even knows if she has one already."

"But if she has one, wouldn't it be dangerous to vote for her?" Tessa asks.

"There's no way she'd think she's in danger!" Gary exclaims. "Believe me, this is the perfect time to blindside her!"

"I just don't think so," Renji responds.

" _All these people in my alliance are afraid to make a big move," Gary says. "They don't want to blindside Johanna; they want to 'play it safe' and vote out England. Problem is, that's not the safe move. You're setting yourself up for danger by keeping around a big threat like Johanna."_

Later, Johanna is talking with England about the vote.

"Who you voting for?" she asks him.

"Me? I'm not even sure," England replies.

"That's stupid."

"What, that I don't know yet?"

"No, that you're lying to me. Come on and spit it out, who are you voting for?"

"I'm telling you the truth, I don't know!"

"Loser. Only a real loser would not know who they're voting for. You're a moron."

"Thank you for that."

" _England is lying to me, saying he doesn't know who he's voting for," Johanna says. "That kind of behavior makes me want to vote him out myself."_

" _Johanna's pressing on me to find out who I'm voting for, when I haven't even gotten word from Peeta yet," England says. "I need to be absolutely sure who I am voting for before I just go ahead and tell someone else."_

As England confers with Peeta, Lucian kneels before Olivier.

"Who am I voting for, my mistress?" he asks.

"I shall make a determination at Tribal Council tonight," Olivier replies. "Then I will signal with my fingers. My right thumb is Renji, my right index finger is Erika…"

Lucian takes note of Olivier's hand signals.

" _I'm falling in love with Olivier," Lucian says. "She looks exactly like my queen Cynthia, and she behaves exactly like her too. I'm afraid that I'll fall so much in love that I won't be able to go back to Cynthia."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Lua)**

The nine Lua Tribe members carry their torches into Tribal Council.

"Sorry to see you guys here," Jet taunts the tribe. "Renji, why do you think you guys lost again?"

"I think there are some weaker members who aren't pulling their weight."

"Give me a name."

"England, for one."

"England, Renji just called you out."

"I don't think it's fair," England says. "My performance in the challenges was really not that much worse than anyone else's."

"England's right," Peeta says. "Renji should look at himself before blaming anyone else."

"Hey, I'm just calling it as I see it," Renji states.

"Johanna, how do you see it?"

"It's obvious that England is worthless," Johanna says. "But Renji is a loudmouth too, so there's that."

"What are you talking about?" Renji asks.

"England and Renji looking like the big targets out there tonight. Olivier, does that make it easier, with these two becoming the targets?"

"Hold on a second!" Renji exclaims. "I wasn't a target until you started saying this crap, Jet. You're the one who's made me a target!"

"Sometimes that's how it goes," Jet replies.

"Indeed," Olivier states. "I think Renji's making it plain and obvious why he's a problem in this camp."

"I don't get this," Renji says. "What did I do wrong?"

"Renji, just shut up," Tessa says.

"No, I don't understand this," Renji says. "What's everyone going after me for?"

"Renji, you're the problem," Peeta says. "How can you not see it?'

"Renji, you're better off just being quiet," Erika states.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Renji shouts. "This isn't my fault!"

"You're digging a grave for yourself," England states.

"What did I do?!" Renji stammers.

Jet sits back, laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen a meltdown at Tribal Council like this before."

"Yet that doesn't change our alliances," Gary states. "I stand with Renji, and I'm willing to support him, even if he doesn't know when to be quiet."

"Thank you, Gary," Renji says.

"Interesting," Jet says. "Gary willing to stick his neck out on the line for Renji. Johanna, can you envision yourself doing the same?"

"Hey, I did it for Finnick back in Panem, even though he acted like an idiot at times," Johanna says. "So yes, I can do that."

"Interesting hair style you've got there, going bald for this adventure," Jet says.

"It's not my fault!" Johanna yells back. "I was captured and tortured by the Capitol!"

"Hey, I wasn't criticizing it," Jet replies. "In fact, I'm a big fan of it. Someone else knows what it's like to be bald."

"Are we really going to talk about hair?" England asks.

"Would you rather us talk about how weak you are?" Renji wonders.

"How about we go back to talking about how annoying you are, Renji?" Olivier breaks in.

"Whoa, whoa! This tribe is out of control!" Jet shouts. "The only thing that's possibly going to settle that is a vote. Let's get to it. It is time to vote. England, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" from Fiji plays as the players go to vote.

England goes to vote.

Erika goes to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

" _Nothing's changed," Gary says. "We're still making the same vote as before this happened with Renji."_

Johanna goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Peeta goes to vote.

" _Renji, I feel bad for you," Peeta says. "You're simply not cut out for this game. But you've earned this early exit with your behavior tonight."_

Renji goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Renji."

…

…

"Renji. Two votes Renji."

…

…

"Renji. That's three votes Renji."

Renji simply shakes his head.

…

…

"Renji. That's four votes Renji."

…

…

"England."

England nods his head.

…

…

"England."

…

…

…

"England. That's four votes Renji, three votes England."

…

…

…

"England. We're tied. Four votes England, four votes Renji, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance…"

…

…

…

…

"England."

England shakes his head.

"You are going to bloody suffer by keeping Renji around," he says, as he goes to get his torch.

"England, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out England's torch. "It's time for you to go."

England heads on out in a huff.

"Well, my hope for this tribe is that this vote somehow is able to patch things up and calm things down, because this tribe has reached its boiling point," Jet states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head on out.

" _I can't see how those bloody idiots think that Renji is somehow better than me," England says. "I guess it just goes to show how stupid some people can be sometimes. I definitely deserved a better fate than this, and it's just a shame that I won't get to continue on in the game."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **England – Renji**

 **Erika – England**

 **Gary – England**

 **Johanna – England**

 **Lucian – Renji**

 **Olivier – Renji**

 **Peeta – Renji**

 **Renji – England**

 **Tessa – England**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 _A strong bond is formed in the Conka Tribe:_

"We're an alliance, five strong," Ash says. "We're going to easily cruise into the merge."

 _While the Lua Tribe is in shambles:_

"You know what, maybe I will burn the camp to the ground!" Johanna shouts. "Is that what you want?"

 _But it's all meaningless, because Jet is interrupting this party for a special announcement:_

"It's a perfect time to switch things up," Jet says. "We are going from two tribes… to three."

 **(A/N: Want behind the scenes news on my Survivor stories? Visit survivor dot animebowl dot com!)**


	2. It's a Put-On

**Episode 2**

 **It's a Put-On**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **20 players came out to Pokémon Island for their second chance at playing Survivor…**

" _I was the first person ever voted out of Survivor," Ash Ketchum says. "Now I've come back here for redemption."_

" _I came up one jury vote short of winning my first time playing – one vote!" Soi Fon says. "I was agonizingly close to being the Sole Survivor. It's so hard to get to the end, and to think I was there but I came up short – it's tough to take."_

" _I'm a ninja," Janine says. "I'm going to play the stealth game. I'm going to fly under the radar, then make the big move that wins the game. The first time I played, I didn't make the big move, and it cost me."_

 **The players were split into the Conka and Lua Tribes, and right off the bat, it was Conka who was successful…**

"Janine finds the shard, and that's it! Conka… wins immunity!"

 **At the very first Tribal Council, Grune offered to take the fall for her tribe…**

Grune looks thoughtful. "I'll volunteer," she states.

"Wait, really?" Johanna responds. "You volunteer as tribute?"

"I'm willing to take the fall for my tribe," Grune states. "Vote me out."

 **So Grune was the very first person voted out of the game. At the next challenge, things didn't go much better for Lua…**

"Conka solves the puzzle! Conka wins immunity!"

 **At the second Tribal Council, Renji had an utter meltdown…**

"I don't get this," Renji says. "What did I do wrong?"

"Renji, just shut up," Tessa says.

"No, I don't understand this," Renji says. "What's everyone going after me for?"

"Renji, you're the problem," Peeta says. "How can you not see it?'

"Renji, you're better off just being quiet," Erika states.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Renji shouts. "This isn't my fault!"

"You're digging a grave for yourself," England states.

"What did I do?!" Renji stammers.

 **But the Lua Tribe spared Renji, and voted out England instead. 18 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 4**

 **Lua Tribe**

( _Tessa, Olivier, Lucian, Johanna, Peeta, Gary, Renji, Erika_ )

"Well, you made it, Renji," Tessa tells him.

"Indeed," Renji replies. "I just can't figure out what I did wrong."

"Just relax," Erika says. "Your best option is to let that Tribal Council go and forget about it."

" _I don't understand why everyone got so angry at me at Tribal Council last night," Renji says. "I really don't know what I did wrong. But I survived, which means I get a second chance. That's the theme of this season, right, second chances? Well, my second chance will be making myself more likable to everybody."_

But Renji has little trouble making himself more likable, as Johanna goes on a rant in front of everyone.

"What is your problem, Gary?" she asks.

"I don't have a problem," Gary replies. "I simply was suggesting that you should help around camp more often."

"Look, I'll do what I want," Johanna says. "You haven't been through what I've been through. You know that?"

"Hey, I'm just throwing out a suggestion, that's all."

"Look, you want your precious camp, I'll destroy it!"

Everyone looks on as Johanna gets angrier and angrier.

"You know what, maybe I will burn the camp to the ground!" Johanna shouts. "Is that what you want?"

"No, Johanna," Peeta says. "Please, calm down. There's no reason to get angry."

"Well, this jerk Gary here is trying to order me around!"

"Patience, everyone," Tessa states, stepping in. "We've all had a rough start as a tribe. Let's try to calm down and take this day by day."

Johanna looks furious, but complies by sitting down quietly.

" _I had to put out a giant fire when Johanna lost her head," Tessa says. "Last time I played this game, I was fortunate enough to avoid the boiling points. This time, doesn't look like I'll be so lucky. I'm going to have to figure out the right balance between peacemaking and pulling the trigger."_

 **Conka Tribe**

( _Soi Fon, Hungary, Shinji, Canada, Katniss, Clove, Ash, Ichigo, Janine, Peter_ )

Ash is talking along with his alliance, who seem pretty set.

"We're an alliance, five strong," Ash says. "We're going to easily cruise into the merge."

The camera pans around the alliance, sitting in a circle. It is Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Katniss and Janine.

"I'm with you as long as we go after Clove first," Katniss says. "She is such a dangerous player that we've got to eliminate her immediately."

"I really don't care who we go after first, actually," Janine states. "I'm just happy to be part of a strong alliance. That really didn't happen for me last time."

"You can count on us," Hungary says. "Soi Fon and I have been close since Day 1."

"Agreed," Soi Fon states. "Hungary and I hit it off on Day 1. Now we plan on sticking together for the rest of the game. Obviously there's a lot of game to be played, but this alliance of five could be something to be reckoned with."

"We only need one more," Hungary comments.

"I'm not sure who to bring in," Ash says. "But I'm thinking probably either Canada or Shinji."

"Good thinking," Soi Fon states. "Those two seem the most vulnerable, and thus the most likely to want to join our alliance."

" _The way to play is with strong alliances," Soi Fon says. "Right now, my goal is to play with this bigger alliance, then as it shrinks, stay close to my biggest ally Hungary. She and I are going to try to play this whole game together, all the way to Final 3. And hopefully we get there."_

 **Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march onto the beach.

"Conka, getting your first look at the new Lua Tribe, England voted out last Tribal Council."

Canada shakes his head on seeing that England has been voted out.

"Lua, tough start for your tribe – two challenges, two losses."

"But we're getting it together," Renji replies. "We've sorted out some issues, and now we're ready to fight."

"Yeah, right," Johanna laughs.

"How about you, Conka? Two straight wins."

"We feel powerful," Soi Fon responds. "We're so strongly knitted together as a tribe that nothing's going to bring us down."

"Indeed," Peter adds. "We're united, and we're ready to win 2 more challenges."

"Well, you know what that means," Jet says.

Everyone gasps.

"It's a perfect time to switch things up," Jet says. "We are going from two tribes… to three."

Jet pulls out a bunch of eggs, which he hands out to the players.

"You will crack your egg open on the count of three, and colored paint will come out," Jet states. Pink, and you're on Conka. Blue, and you're on Lua. Purple, you are on the new tribe, Geli."

"Geli?" Gary wonders.

"It's pronounced like 'jelly,'" Jet says. "And those of you who end up on Geli will be starting from scratch. Now, time to find out who's on which tribe! One, two, three!"

The players crack their eggs open, and paint goes flying everywhere.

"Okay, let's see our new tribes!" Jet exclaims. "On Conka, it's Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Peter and Shinji!"

Soi Fon hugs Hungary happily, as the two are excited to still be on the same tribe.

"On Lua, it's Ichigo, Gary, Peeta, Tessa, Janine and Katniss!"

Katniss and Peeta kiss each other, while Janine shakes hands with Gary.

"And our unfortunate six, who are stuck with having to start all over on Geli, are Lucian, Canada, Renji, Johanna, Olivier and Clove!"

Lucian kneels before Olivier, who puts her hand on his chin, while Renji almost walks right over Canada.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Renji says.

"And just so you don't get too comfortable, we're having a reward challenge right here, right now."

Everyone shakes their heads, completely thrown off.

"First chance to show off your new tribes," Jet says. "For today's challenge, first used in Shamouti Island, you will swim out to your tribe's post, and dive underwater to snag a puzzle piece, which will be a cog with numbers on its sides. Once you've got it, the next person will go, until you've got all six cogs. Then you will attempt to put the six cogs in the correct order of the combination that will unlock your flag. First two tribes to finish, win reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" Clove yells.

"First place will win lots of comfort – blankets, pillows, and most importantly, a tarp. Second place, not as impressive, but still a tarp. Third place, nothing. Worth playing for?"

"Absolutely," Katniss says.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players prepare for the challenge, talking it over with each other.

"All right, big reward at stake! Survivors ready? Go!"

It's Soi Fon, Johanna, and Ichigo who go out first for their tribes. Soi Fon is the first to reach her puzzle piece, and she takes a bit of a lead on the others. Ichigo is in second.

"Next ones out!"

Ash, Tessa and Renji head on out. Renji makes up some ground for his tribe, while Tessa loses further ground for Lua.

"This is a demanding swim!"

The players come back with their puzzle pieces, and the next three go out. It's Peter, Peeta and Lucian.

"Conka getting a bit of a lead here!"

Peter swims to gain a lead for Conka. Peeta struggles to swim, while Lucian gains some ground for Geli.

"Go ahead out, next Conka!"

Hungary swims out for Conka, while Lucian and Peeta are still coming back.

"Next Lua and Geli!"

Gary and Canada swim on out, while Hungary is coming back.

"Big lead here for Conka!"

Erika swims out for Conka, and she starts to lose some time. Clove and Janine swim out, starting to pick up time for their tribes.

"It's tightening up here!"

Erika comes back first, but not before Clove and Janine have made up some ground.

"Final ones out!"

Shinji, Olivier and Ichigo swim out, with Shinji surrendering what remaining lead he had. Ichigo swims out to take the lead for Lua, and Shinji comes back at about the same time as Olivier.

"Get to work on those puzzles!"

All three tribes start working on the puzzles. They all take out the cogs and try ordering them correctly.

"This will be a six-digit combination!"

All three tribes try different combinations, unable to get it right.

"You've got to find the right combination!"

"This could take days!" Renji complains.

"Here's a hint: there are three pairs of two-digit numbers. The latter two numbers will add up to the first number."

Janine looks over at Jet in complete confusion, but then she starts to figure it out. She puts together the numbers in a certain order.

"Janine thinks she has it!"

Janine tries the lock at 643529, but it fails.

"Janine… is… wrong!"

Now Soi Fon tries a similar combination as Janine's. She puts in 643925.

"Soi Fon… is… right!"

Soi Fon unlocks the combination, the flag goes up, and Conka joins together in celebration.

"Conka wins reward!"

Janine starts copying off Soi Fon. Renji desperately tries to change his tribe's combination, but it is too late, as Janine has it.

"Janine is right! Lua wins reward!"

The Lua tribe slaps high-fives with each other.

"Geli will be starting with absolutely nothing. Come over here, Conka."

The Conka Tribe members walk over to grab their reward.

"A whole lot of comfort for you. Lua, you get a tarp, come and get it."

Katniss and Peeta walk over to grab the tarp.

"Geli, I got nothing for you, except a map to your new camp. You can all head on out."

The three tribes walk on out.

 **Geli Tribe**

 **(Lucian, Canada, Renji, Johanna, Olivier, Clove)**

The tribe comes back to camp, realizing that they have to start all over. Johanna, Renji and Olivier immediately go to work on building the shelter.

" _This is a pain in the #$ &," Renji says. "We got unlucky and chosen to be on this tribe, and now we've got to start all over. We don't even have flint; how are we going to make a fire?"_

Canada and Clove work on trying to make a fire, but to no avail.

" _This is an utter joke," Clove says. "It's no fair we were put in this position. We didn't do anything wrong."_

Johanna and Renji are soon at each other's throats as they put the shelter together.

"What's your problem, Johanna?" Renji asks.

"Problem? It's you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't liked you since Day 1, and I don't like you now!"

"What did I do?"

"Just shut up and build, Renji!"

" _Johanna's absolutely #%$* crazy," Renji says. "I didn't do anything that would cause any trouble, and yet she's at my throat, for virtually no reason. It's ridiculous."_

" _Renji sucks," Johanna says. "He can't build this shelter right. We're going to pay if we don't get this shelter perfect, when it rains, of course. But he's a moron, and because of that, I'm sure the shelter will be a mess."_

 **Day 5**

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Peter, Shinji)**

The Conka Tribe is the most happy of the three tribes. Not only did they win the challenge, but Soi Fon, Hungary and Ash kept their alliance together.

" _This is absolutely perfect," Soi Fon says. "We have our alliance totally intact here. Now all we have to do is bring in one more person."_

So Soi Fon and Hungary to talk to Erika.

"We want you with us," Hungary says.

"Me?" Erika wonders.

"We know you're a very trustworthy person," Soi Fon says. "We can count on you. That's why we want you as part of our alliance."

"I'd be happy to work with you," Erika says.

"Yes!" Hungary exclaims. "That's all we need."

"Who else do we have?" Erika asks.

"Why, Ash Ketchum, of course," Soi Fon says.

" _I'm not so sure I should trust Soi Fon and Hungary; I remember what happened the first time I played," Erika says. "I can't tell if Soi Fon and Hungary are being truthful with me, or if it's a put-on."_

" _We're being absolutely true to Erika when we tell her we want to work with her," Hungary says. "In a way, Erika's a lot like me. I see myself in her. I find her to be very likable, and I hope we can play this game long together."_

Soi Fon lets Ash know of Erika being part of their alliance.

"Erika's with us," Soi Fon says.

"She is! That's awesome," Ash replies.

"Absolutely," Soi Fon says. "Now all we have to do is choose our first target."

"I'm not so sure about that," Ash says. "Let's wait on choosing who we want to vote out until we have to. No need to cause any rift in the tribe at all."

"Boy, you sound so grown-up and mature," Soi Fon jokes. "I would have never expected that out of Ash Ketchum."

" _I want to play this game while being good to everyone," Ash says. "I can't be a Russell Hantz. I want to be nice to everyone. I know there's going to come a point where I have to be more cutthroat, but right now I don't want any enemies. It's a new way of playing the game for me, but truthfully I never even had a chance to play the first time I was here."_

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Ichigo, Gary, Peeta, Tessa, Janine, Katniss)**

Katniss and Peeta are together, and with that comes the romance.

"I love you," Peeta tells Katniss.

"I know that," Katniss says. "Let's save the romance for later."

"But you have to realize I'm not going to betray you out here," Peeta says. "I never have, and I never will."

"Of course I know that," Katniss says. "But we can't stay too close together, or else everyone else is going to get suspicious."

"Just remember that I have your back."

"Right."

" _Peeta's so caught up in this romance that it's blinding him from playing the game correctly," Katniss says. "He might turn out to be the same way Ciera's mom was to her in Blood vs. Water. He may have to go for my good."_

Meanwhile, the rest of the tribe sees the Katniss and Peeta romance and takes note.

"They're a dangerous pair," Gary says.

"Absolutely," Janine says. "They are a huge threat to anyone else. If they make it past the merge, they won't be stopped until the end."

" _If Katniss and Peeta make it any further into this game, they'll end up like Sayaka and Kyoko from last season, an unbreakable pair that can't be stopped," Janine says. "We've got to slit their throats while we still can. If we don't, then we're all doomed, and they're going to win this the same way they won the Hunger Games. Who knows, maybe they'll even get the rules changed so that they both can win."_

 **Geli Tribe**

 **(Lucian, Canada, Renji, Johanna, Olivier, Clove)**

Canada looks all around him, seeing the ridiculous tribe that he is a part of.

" _These guys are just a joke," Canada says. "Just a joke."_

There's Lucian kneeling before Olivier.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to," Lucian tells her.

"Good," Olivier says. "I'll tell you who I want voted out. As for now, just shut up."

"Yes, mistress," Lucian replies, bowing his head.

There's Johanna fighting with Renji.

"You moron!" Johanna screams at him. "You really don't know the first thing about building shelter, do you?"

"You *$&%#!" Renji yells back. "I don't think you know the meaning of the word 'tact'!"

And there's Clove sitting next to the fire, plotting evils.

" _I want to knock out every little so-called 'innocent' opponent," Clove says. "I don't care if that means going over the top and getting physical at challenges. I want Katniss gone, I want Peeta gone. I even want those goody-two-shoes Erika and Ash gone. And if I have to injure them, then that's just part of the game."_

Canada looks around himself, shakes his head and frowns.

" _This is the goof troop," Canada says. "That's what they ought to call our tribe – the 'goof troop.' Geli is just a complete joke, and I hate that I have to be part of it."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes enter the immunity challenge.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!" Clove shouts.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Hungary hands over the immunity plushie Kon.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, from Shamouti Island, one-by-one you will race over a ramp, under a netting through mud, and over to a pit of mud where you'll find of a bag of balls. You'll then crawl back under the netting and bring the balls back to start, and the next person will go. After 4 people have brought bag all 4 bags of balls, you'll open them up, and toss them into a basket. First tribe to get all 12 balls in their basket, wins immunity. Both losers, Tribal Council, where each tribe will vote out someone from this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The tribes all prepare for the challenge.

"This is it! For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Janine, Johanna and Soi Fon are the first three out. Janine takes the lead as they make it to the pit of mud. She grabs her bag of balls first, then comes back in the lead. Soi Fon is in 2nd, with Johanna lagging back in 3rd.

"Next three, go on out!"

This time it's Peeta going out for Lua, Peter for Conka, and Olivier for Geli. Peeta extends the Lua lead, while Olivier makes up some ground for Geli, coming back at practically the same time as Peter.

"Next three, your turn!"

Katniss goes out with the lead. Lagging behind are Ash for Conka and Lucian for Geli.

"Katniss getting mud all over her face!"

Katniss gets mud stuck in her eyes, and this makes it hard for her to continue. She ends up losing time to Ash and Lucian, who make it practically a 3-way tie as they get back to start.

"Final three out!"

Renji, Ichigo and Shinji are the final three out. Ichigo obtains the lead for Lua as he grabs the bag of balls first. Renji is in 2nd for Geli, with Shinji coming back in 3rd for Conka.

"Everyone open up those bags and start tossing!"

All three tribes open up the bags of balls and start throwing them toward their baskets.

"Got to get all twelve into your basket!"

Lua takes the lead, getting three in very quickly. Conka has one, while Geli is still scoreless.

"A lead for Lua!"

Conka starts coming back, getting up to five quickly, at the same time Lua gets their fifth. Geli looks lost, only able to get one in.

"Geli, looking like a joke out here!"

Conka takes the lead, getting three more to get to eight. Lua is at six, while Geli is at two.

"This is tight!"

Conka tosses in two more to get to ten. Lua starts to come back, getting three more to get to nine. Geli is way behind at four.

"This is neck-and-neck!"

Conka tosses in another one to get to eleven. Lua gets in their tenth, but…

"Ash tosses in the winning ball for Conka! And that's it! Conka… wins immunity!"

Ash jumps into the air in celebration, and he is caught by Soi Fon. Hungary celebrates with Shinji, as the Conka Tribe is elated.

"Congratulations, Conka, this is for you."

Jet hands over the immunity plushie Kon to Hungary.

"You are safe from Tribal Council. Have a nice night, head on out."

The Conka Tribe continues to celebrate as they head out.

"As for you, Lua and Geli, I got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council. You can head on out."

The Lua and Geli Tribes trudge on out.

" _Disappointing loss for us today," Renji says. "It seems nothing is going right for us."_

 **Geli Tribe**

 **(Lucian, Canada, Renji, Johanna, Olivier, Clove)**

Back at camp, Lucian is asking Olivier who he should vote for.

"Who shall I vote for, my mistress?" he asks.

"Vote for the weakest and most useless in this tribe," Olivier replies.

"And who would that be?"

"Truth be told, that would be yourself. But you can't vote for yourself."

"Please, spare me," Lucian says.

"Fine, then, I'll be merciful just this time," Olivier replies.

Meanwhile, Johanna has found an unlikely companion in Clove.

"You're just as disgusted with this tribe as I am," Johanna says.

"Absolutely," Clove says. "You know, we could make a pretty good alliance."

"Spare the alliance talk for now," Johanna says. "Let's just figure out who to vote out – either Renji or Canada."

"Renji's big and strong, but he sucks as a human being," Clove states.

"That's why I favor voting him off instead of Canada," Johanna states. "But I'm not sure we should – we might need his strength in an upcoming challenge."

"You're right about that," Clove responds. "I guess we'll have to wait and see how Tribal Council goes."

" _I hate Renji, but I might be forced to spare him," Clove says. "It may be prudent for the tribe – as much as I hate to say it – to keep Renji around a little longer."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Geli)**

The six members of Geli waltz into the Tribal Council area.

"Those of you who do not have a torch, grab one and get fire," Jet states. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life, and once it is gone, so are you."

The players then set their torches aside.

"Let's talk about today's challenge. You guys were in this thing, and then you just blew it."

"It's a lot harder tossing those little balls than you think," Canada says.

"Yeah, those balls are slippery," Renji says. "A couple times they just slipped out of my hand."

"Making excuses, are we?" Johanna asks.

"I'm not making excuses, I'm just saying that's part of the reason we lost!" Renji exclaims.

"So, making excuses," Clove responds.

"No, I'm not making excuses!" Renji shouts.

"Here we go again, another Renji Tribal Council meltdown," Lucian states.

"Look, I'm not making excuses!" Renji yells.

Renji huffs and puffs, while the others have a little chuckle.

"What goes into making this vote, Olivier?" Jet asks.

"I want to get rid of the most useless person here," Olivier says. "Whoever is just taking up space and not helping us win challenges."

"Lucian, does that make you nervous?"

"Yeah, it does make me nervous," Lucian says. "I know I'm not the strongest person here, and I fear that other people might be plotting my demise."

"Canada, what is the primary strategy at this point?" Jet questions. "Is it simply keeping around who's best at winning challenges?"

"You can look at it that way, but you can also look at it another way," Canada answers. "There's always the possibility of another tribal swap, and then the strong players that you kept around will end up on an opposing tribe."

"Canada brings up a good point, Clove," Jet says. "There's always the chance of a tribal swap."

"Absolutely," Clove says, "and we've got to be ready for it. I'm planning on it already. I know there's going to be some sort of twist coming up, and I'm trying to be prepared for it. I'm going as far as trying to guess exactly how the game will be switched up."

"Clove's smart," Olivier says. "She knows what's coming. And it makes her even more dangerous, by the fact that she's more prepared than, say, a Renji who can't even figure out how to toss a ball into a basket."

"I am not stupid!" Renji exclaims. "Those are just hard balls to toss!"

"Renji, you suck," Johanna says. "Admit it!"

"I do not suck!" Renji shouts. "I just had a hard time with those balls!"

"Renji, you're a joke!" Clove exclaims.

"What's everyone picking on me for?" Renji wonders.

Jet has a laugh. "Okay, there are plenty of problems in this tribe, and perhaps a vote may fix them. It is time to vote, Canada, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

" _Renji, I don't like to cause any problems, but you really are a joke," Canada says. "You need to go."_

Clove goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

" _I have no choice but to vote for you," Renji says. "You're a good guy, and I wish you the best."_

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to get the votes, then brings them back to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

…

"Renji."

…

…

…

"Canada."

…

…

…

"Canada. That's two votes Canada."

…

…

…

"Canada. Three votes Canada."

…

…

…

"Third player voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance," Jet says, "Canada. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the other vote. You need to bring me your torch."

Canada gets up sadly. He goes over to grab his torch, and he brings it over to Jet.

"Canada, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Canada's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

"Good luck everyone," Canada says sadly, as he leaves.

"It's quite obvious this first vote was based on who is the weakest link," Jet says. "But now, you'd better win challenges, or it won't matter. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and leave.

" _It's a shame I wasn't able to go far like I did last time," Canada says. "At least people noticed me this time around. Last time, I think the reason I got so far is because no one even noticed me. This time they did see me, and they voted me out. Perhaps I would have been better off being invisible."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Canada – Renji**

 **Clove – Canada**

 **Johanna – Canada**

 **Lucian – Canada**

 **Olivier – Canada**

 **Renji – Canada**

 **Day 6**

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Peter, Shinji)**

The Conka Tribe is basking in their victories.

" _We're happy," Ash says. "I'm just sitting in this hammock with a pillow here, and everyone's happy about having won these challenges. We've worked hard to win them, and as a result, we're sitting pretty."_

Peter and Shinji are also talking about making an alliance.

"We need to work together," Peter says. "I don't know what the others are planning, but we should be on the same page."

"I just need to know if I can trust you," Shinji states.

"You can definitely trust me," Peter replies. "I'm not going to backstab you. I honestly just need a friend."

"Okay, then," Shinji replies.

" _I'm trying to make an alliance here with Shinji, and see if anything good comes of it," Peter says. "I've got to bring in 2 more, but this is a good start."_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon has snuck out of camp and gone searching for a hidden immunity idol.

"Aha!" she exclaims, as she uncovers a clue.

" _This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol," Soi Fon says. "Basically, what I'm going to have to do at the next challenge is grab the idol in the middle of competing. It's going to be hard to pull it off, but I'm going to do it, and then I'll have a big advantage in this game."_

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Ichigo, Gary, Peeta, Tessa, Janine, Katniss)**

Katniss and Peeta are talking about their strategy.

"Who are we going to vote for?" Katniss asks.

"I've been talking with Gary," Peeta replies. "Gary doesn't trust Ichigo. It's likely Gary's going to go after Ichigo."

"Ichigo it is, then," Katniss says.

" _Katniss and I are trying to figure out what's the best way for us to go early on here," Peeta says. "Right now, our plans involve voting out Ichigo. We'll see how things go from here."_

But Tessa and Janine are talking, and they have different plans.

"Katniss and Peeta are a power couple," Janine states. "They need to be split up as soon as possible."

"But don't you view Ichigo as a threat?" Tessa asks.

"I do view Ichigo as a threat," Janine replies. "He's a hothead, someone who can go off at any moment. I'm not sure if it's a good idea keeping him around, but I think we've got to split up the power couple right away."

And all the while, Gary is the swing vote, but he cannot figure out what to do.

" _My head says vote out either Katniss or Peeta, the power couple," Gary says. "But my heart says keep those good guys around, vote out Ichigo, because he's a loose cannon and he can cause problems. I'm not sure what to do at this point."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Lua)**

The Lua Tribe walks into Tribal Council.

"Those of you who don't yet have a torch, go and grab one and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players set their torches down and take their seats.

"This early in the game, what is the strategy like, Gary?"

"It's a tough balance between voting out the weakest player and also thinking who is a threat that you're scared of down the road."

"Ichigo, do you agree with that assessment?"

"Absolutely," Ichigo says. "But I think the key is getting rid of the weakest player, especially this early in the game."

"But how do you know who's the weakest based on just two challenges together?"

"It's a tough call," Ichigo states. "No one ever said Survivor was easy."

"Janine, as you prepare to make your decision tonight, what do you find to be of the most use?"

"I'm looking at this from the perspective of what happens once the merge comes," Janine responds. "Is there someone who can be a threat once the merge happens? And if so, how do I prepare for that threat? The best answer is to bounce those threats from the game now, so I'm prepared for that merge."

"But isn't it early to be thinking about the merge?"

"It is early," Katniss states. "There's a lot of gameplay between now and the merge. We can't be thinking merge right now, we've just got to take out whoever can end up damaging our own tribe."

"In what way?"

"Well, for starters, they can be a person who can't control their temper," Peeta answers. "If someone's out here who is too much of a hothead, perhaps it's best off that they go home early, rather than stick around and cause even more trouble."

"I agree," Tessa states. "You can't have someone who causes problems, the way we were plagued in my season with Loly and Haruhi. Those two caused so many problems, and then they stuck around for the entire season. You've got to get rid of those kinds of people early."

"Interesting thoughts," Jet states. "Any talk of the hidden immunity idol?"

"None as of yet," Janine responds. "In fact, it's almost as if everyone's forgotten about it. No one's even mentioned it, let alone looked for it."

"That could be of very good use to someone out here," Jet says. "In the meantime, it is time to vote. "Gary, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

Ichigo goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

" _Sorry, Ichigo, but you're just too ready to go off like a bomb at any second," Katniss says._

Peeta goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

…

"Ichigo."

…

…

…

"Peeta."

…

…

…

"Ichigo."

…

…

…

"Peeta. We're tied, two votes Peeta, two votes Ichigo."

…

…

…

"Peeta. That's three votes Peeta, two votes Ichigo, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, Peeta Mellark."

Peeta kisses Katniss goodbye, then gets up from his seat. He goes over to get his torch, which he brings over to Jet Black.

"Peeta, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out Peeta's torch, and Peeta waves goodbye to Katniss.

"Well, that's what happens to a power couple early in the game. They get snuffed out and broken apart. And it remains to be seen how Katniss goes on from here, as well as the rest of you. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Katniss looks determined as she heads on out along with her tribemates.

" _Well, that didn't work out so well," Peeta says. "I feel bad for Katniss. She's in a really bad position now. I guess everyone just figured that the two of us being together was too big of a risk. We posed too much of a problem to them, so they took us out just like that. I really hope Katniss can recover from this setback."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Gary – Peeta**

 **Ichigo – Peeta**

 **Janine – Peeta**

 **Katniss – Ichigo**

 **Peeta – Ichigo**

 **Tessa – Peeta**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The Conka Tribe continues to enjoy themselves:**

" _We've really gelled as a tribe," Ash says. "I really hope we don't have to switch tribes anytime soon, because we're doing really well."_

 **The Geli Tribe continues to implode:**

" _Stop it, Johanna!"_

" _No, I don't care! I'll destroy this entire camp!"_

 **And there's a scramble at the immunity challenge:**

" _Give it to me! Let me have it!" Johanna yells._

" _No way!" Soi Fon shouts._

" _What the heck's going on over there?" Ash wonders._

" _Your tribemate won't let me have my immunity idol!" Johanna screams._


	3. Talking About My Generation

**Episode 3**

 **Talking About My Generation**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **The players were shocked as they were split from two tribes into three…**

"It's a perfect time to switch things up," Jet says. "We are going from two tribes… to three."

 **Conka remained strong, with Hungary, Soi Fon and Ash staying as members of the tribe, and winning another challenge…**

" _We're happy," Ash says. "I'm just sitting in this hammock with a pillow here, and everyone's happy about having won these challenges. We've worked hard to win them, and as a result, we're sitting pretty."_

 **Lua was dominated by the Katniss-Peeta pair…**

" _But you have to realize I'm not going to betray you out here," Peeta says. "I never have, and I never will."_

" _Of course I know that," Katniss says. "But we can't stay too close together, or else everyone else is going to get suspicious."_

 **While Geli was, as Canada called it, the "goof troop"…**

" _You moron!" Johanna screams at him. "You really don't know the first thing about building shelter, do you?"_

" _You *$ &%#!" Renji yells back. "I don't think you know the meaning of the word 'tact'!"_

 **Conka won the immunity challenge, leaving Lua and Geli to both vote someone out. Geli chose the "invisible" Canada to vote out…**

" _Canada, the tribe has spoken."_

 **While Lua decided to split up the potentially powerful Katniss-Peeta pair, sending Peeta "to the house"…**

" _Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, Peeta Mellark."_

 **Now Geli is in disarray, Lua is questionable, but Conka is riding high. 16 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 7**

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Peter, Shinji)**

Soi Fon is thinking about the clue that she had found.

" _I'm going to have to go for the immunity idol in the middle of a challenge," Soi Fon says. "How do I do that without anyone seeing? If I do get caught, and I do get it, am I going to have to use it right away? It's not worth the risk. I didn't come all the way here just to get sent to the house early. I'm going to minimize my risk by letting Hungary and Ash know about it."_

So Soi Fon goes to Hungary and Ash, showing them the note that she found.

"Interesting," Hungary says. "So you have to find this idol in the middle of the challenge?"

"Exactly," Soi Fon replies. "So obviously if I don't get it too quickly, everyone's going to see that I have it."

"I have an idea," Ash says. "Why don't we let the whole tribe know about it?"

"Why would we do that?" Soi Fon wonders.

"Because if the whole tribe knows what you're doing, no one's going to get mad at you for getting an idol in front of everyone."

"But Ash, doesn't that defeat the purpose of the idol?"

"Not necessarily. Remember that we've got lots of game to go. You get that idol, you hold on to it until after the merge. You then use it right after the merge, before anyone can backstab you, and also at the best possible moment to hurt one of the opposing alliances."

Soi Fon nods. "I like your thinking. This might work."

" _Ash wants me to tell the whole tribe," Soi Fon says. "I don't like the idea – it really defeats the purpose of the idol – but there's nothing I can do at this point. I might as well use it to help the whole tribe."_

" _Talking about my generation of Survivor players, we didn't really think about hidden idols and all this," Ash says. "Maybe it's just because I was never around long enough to really play the game. It's a pretty tough situation Soi Fon finds herself in, but hopefully she does the right thing and helps the whole tribe. Or maybe I'm just too old-school for my own good."_

Later in the day, Soi Fon broaches the topic in front of the rest of the tribe.

"I've got this," she says. "It's a clue that tells us where an idol will be."

"When did you find that?" Peter questions.

"It's irrelevant," Soi Fon replies. "What's important is that we can get an idol, that we can use together as a tribe at the merge to foil any plan by the opposing tribes."

"I'm not sure that will work," Shinji states. "After all, the idol can only be used on one player."

"Let's support Soi Fon," Erika suggests. "Let her get the idol, and it can be used to support the whole tribe."

Peter shakes his head.

" _The very fact that Soi Fon has this clue is a bad sign," Peter says. "That means she's been off looking for this idol in the first place. She's got some sort of plan to use it to help the whole tribe, but I don't trust her. If we lose this challenge, we've got to send her to the house."_

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Ichigo, Gary, Tessa, Janine, Katniss)**

Katniss is distraught over having lost Peeta.

" _I never thought I could go on without him," Katniss says. "But now with him gone, I don't know what to do. They found a way to break me. I've got to find a way to fight back."_

Things work in Katniss's favor, however, when she talks with Janine.

"I don't want to have Peeta's ouster to define me," Katniss tells her. "I'm stronger than that."

"We only voted for him because we know how powerful a pair can be," Janine says. "Cynthia and Lucian in my season were an unstoppable pair."

"So you're not angling to take me out?"

"Not at all. In fact, Tessa mentioned starting an all-girls' alliance."

"Oh, that would be sweet!"

" _So I told Katniss about our plans of starting an all-girls' alliance," Janine says. "I'm not quite sure yet if we're going to do it, but by planting that seed in her head, I have Katniss's alliance pledged to me."_

Gary and Tessa find Ichigo to be a rather tough nut to crack.

"Ichigo, don't you think you should join an alliance?" Tessa asks.

"I don't need alliances," Ichigo replies. "I play on my own."

"That's just stupid talk right there," Gary states. "You're asking to be voted out by saying that. You can't possibly mean that."

"I really do mean it," Ichigo says. "I'm trying to play this game my way."

" _So Ichigo doesn't want part of any alliance," Gary says. "Good luck with that, buddy. He's already caused his own demise. Unless he's hoping that somehow he doesn't get voted out and makes it very far and slips under the radar, but that doesn't seem likely."_

" _I'm playing this game my way," Ichigo says. "I don't need any help. Last time I played, I didn't get any help from my friends, so I'm going to play it the same way and see what happens."_

 **Geli Tribe**

 **(Lucian, Renji, Johanna, Olivier, Clove)**

Lucian goes over to Olivier, handing her a bowl of rice on his knees.

"Fantastic," Olivier tells him.

"What are our plans going forward?" Lucian asks.

"I think it's rather obvious," Olivier replies. "Those two girls – Johanna and Clove – are getting too close together. So we join up with Renji and vote one of them out."

"Understood."

" _I don't like Renji, nor do I even like Lucian," Olivier says. "But I've got to make the move that's right at this point, and here it's voting out one of the Panem girls. Those two are just getting too close."_

Meanwhile, Johanna and Renji are in the midst of a fight in front of the fire.

"Renji, you moron! You overcooked my rice!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"You loser! How do you like it?"

Johanna grabs her torch, then gets fire with it. She then moves the torch close to the shelter.

"Stop it, Johanna!"

"No, I don't care! I'll destroy this entire camp!"

"All right, what's going on here?" Olivier shouts.

Olivier grabs the torch off Johanna and puts it aside. She then crosses her arms angrily.

"What the #$%* is going on here, please tell me?"

"Renji ruined my rice," Johanna explains. "The moron can't do anything right."

"But you don't have to burn down the whole camp over it!" Renji shouts back.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, that's enough," Olivier states. "There's no need for this."

Johanna shakes her head furiously, sitting down away from the others.

" _These morons, they're a complete joke," Johanna says. "This tribe is the goof troop. No one can do anything right. And they won't let me solve matters by confronting the guy responsible for causing them. I'm just so sick of this game."_

But Johanna's spirits get perked up when Clove talks to her.

"You and me – we take out Renji," Clove tells Johanna.

"Fat chance of that happening," Johanna replies. "Olivier – and by default, Lucian too – have sided with Renji."

"Well, I found this…"

Clove pulls out the note that Johanna had found earlier.

"You found my immunity idol clue?"

"Yep. And I say we go after that idol in the next challenge."

"Sounds like a plan!"

" _Johanna and I are going to try to find the hidden immunity idol at the next challenge," Clove says. "Then we spring that idol on Renji and knock him out."_

 **Day 8**

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Peter, Shinji)**

Everyone seems to be getting along well in the Conka Tribe. Ash lies in a hammock and watches the Pokémon out at the beach.

" _We've really gelled as a tribe," Ash says. "I really hope we don't have to switch tribes anytime soon, because we're doing really well."_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon, Hungary and Erika decide to come up with a plan for getting the idol.

"Okay, so this is the plan," Soi Fon says, making lines in the sand. "I am going to go for the idol when I see it. Hungary, your job will be to follow along with me so that no one sees me grab it. Erika, if we struggle to get it, I want you to feign injury. Go down with a knee injury or something. Grab your foot in pain. Then if Jet stops the challenge, we use that time to figure out where the idol is."

"Understood," Erika says. "This seems really risky, though."

"Hey, this could really help us," Soi Fon says. "This idol isn't just for me – it's for our whole tribe."

"Are you sure about Miss Erika faking an injury, though?" Hungary asks. "What if Jet figures out that she's not really hurt?"

"Are you kidding?" Soi Fon laughs. "No host of Survivor is smart enough to figure that out!"

" _This is a really risky plan, for an idol I can't even really use," Soi Fon says. "There are so many moving pieces and so many things that could go wrong. If we don't get this idol clean, we're going to be in big trouble. And what if someone from one of the other tribes gets it first? It could backfire badly."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes march on in.

"Conka, getting your first look at the new Lua Tribe, Peeta voted out, and the new Geli Tribe, Canada voted out."

Clove gives an evil smile as she sees that Peeta is gone.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Erika hands over the immunity plushie Kon.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, first run in Xing, your tribe will run up a high ramp and tumble down it, then dig under a fence and crawl under it. Once you are through, you will dig up bags of puzzle pieces in a pit, until you've got all five, which you will then use to solve a word puzzle. First tribe to spell the correct phrase, wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where two more people will be voted out from this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Clove shouts.

Jet reveals a big collection of fishing supplies.

"This will help you catch all the Magikarp you wish. We've got a bunch of Old Rods, and even the Super Rod. These things work like a charm. Sure to catch you lots of Magikarp and fill your bellies. Worth playing for?"

"Absolutely!" Ash shouts.

"Conka, you're sitting someone out, who's it gonna be?"

"Shinji," Soi Fon states.

"Very well then. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Soi Fon looks out across the course, and she sees something that seems to be sticking out of the sand at the bottom of the ramp. Johanna also sees the same thing Soi Fon sees. Both are locked onto getting that item.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players take off, going up the big ramp. Soi Fon and Johanna are the first two out, outpacing the rest of the tribe. Erika struggles to get up, and Ash tries to help her over. Peter helps push Hungary over the top.

"You may need help getting up this tough ramp!"

Soi Fon flies over the ramp and rolls down to where the item is. As she does, Johanna rolls down right on top of her. Johanna then reaches for the item, but Soi Fon also gets her hands on it.

"Give it to me! Let me have it!" Johanna yells.

"No way!" Soi Fon shouts.

"What the heck's going on over there?" Ash wonders.

"Your tribemate won't let me have my immunity idol!" Johanna screams.

Ash lets go of Erika for a second, and Erika tumbles to the bottom of the ramp. She instantly clutches her ankle.

"She's hurt!" Ash shouts.

"Everyone, stop!" Jet yells. "Medical, come in here!"

As Retsu Unohana and the medical team come running over, Johanna continues to wrestle with Soi Fon for the idol.

"It's mine! I saw it first!" Johanna yells.

"Stop!" Jet screams. "Let go of the item!"

Johanna reluctantly drops the idol, while Soi Fon glares at her.

"What's the matter, Erika?" Retsu asks.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she says.

"Seriously?" Johanna screams. "We stopped the whole challenge for this?"

Retsu checks Erika's ankle, finding nothing wrong with it.

"You'll be just fine," Retsu states.

"Very well then," Jet says. "Since Erika was forced to see medical, she must sit out the rest of this challenge. The rest of you, back to start, we are starting this challenge from scratch. With Erika out, Shinji will replace her for Conka. And this?"

Jet walks over, picks up the immunity idol, which is a gold bust of himself.

"This will be out of play for today's challenge, and possibly be in play in a future challenge."

"Oh, come on now, that's not fair!" Johanna screams.

"Sorry," Jet states. He puts the idol aside. "Starting from scratch! Survivors ready? Go!"

Erika cheers from the bench as Conka's members are first up the ramp, with Geli just a little bit behind. Soi Fon plunges down the ramp first, with Hungary and Ash closely following her. Johanna, feeling less motivated, falls a bit back.

"Gotta get all your members over that ramp!"

Conka is the first to get all 5 members over the ramp, with Geli second to do so. Lua finally gets Tessa over the ramp, and all three tribes crawl under the fence.

"Got to dig enough to get under that fence!"

Geli takes the lead as the Conka players struggle to dig. Soon all three tribes are under the fence and through to the final part of the challenge.

"Now you've all got to dig up puzzle pieces!"

Each member of the three tribes goes over to dig up a bag. The challenge is almost dead even as all fifteen players grab their bags and rush them to the table.

"Get to work on those puzzles!"

It's Soi Fon working on the puzzle for Conka, Tessa for Lua, and Olivier for Geli.

"This will be a phrase related to the reward!"

Everyone stares at the letters, and no one has even a clue.

"Think about what you can win on the reward!"

The players still stand there, completely clueless.

"What can you catch with this reward?"

Still, no one knows.

"It has to do with the Magikarp you can catch! Think Pokémon!"

Soi Fon scratches her head, and Ash walks over to replace her. Gary replaces Tessa, and Lucian replaces Olivier.

"Come on, Pokémon trainers, you can do this!"

But no one can still figure it out.

"I'll give you a big hint: it is something said by Magikarp salesmen!"

Ash looks on, puzzled. Gary and Lucian have no clue, either.

"If you were to buy a Magikarp off a salesman, what might he say to you?"

But no one still knows.

"Magikarp are worthless. So what might you try to do if you bought it off the salesman and had buyer's remorse?"

Ash thinks of an idea, and he starts putting some letters together. Gary tries copying off him quickly.

"Ash thinks he has it…"

Ash's puzzle reads WELL, I DON'T GIVE REFUNDS.

"Ash… is… right! And that's it! Conka… wins immunity!"

Ash begins to celebrate along with Soi Fon and Hungary. Gary looks over angrily, while Lucian throws some of the pieces in disgust.

"Congratulations, Conka, this is for you."

Jet tosses Kon over to Hungary, who squeezes him across her chest.

"You are safe from Tribal Council. Conka, you got some fishing supplies too, come and get them."

The happy Conka Tribe members grab the fishing supplies and head on out.

"As for Lua, you'll see me tomorrow night, and Geli, you'll see me tonight. I got nothing for you."

The Lua and Geli Tribes trudge on out.

" _A completely unfair challenge today, with a phrase that no one could possibly guess," Lucian says. "It's not something that anyone would ever guess."_

 **Geli Tribe**

 **(Lucian, Renji, Johanna, Olivier, Clove)**

With no immunity idol, Johanna's strategy has completely changed.

" _Thanks to that stupid girl getting hurt, I lost my chance at the idol," Johanna says. "In fact, I doubt that girl was even hurt – it really seemed like she was faking it. In any case, I don't have an idol tonight, so I have to scramble."_

Johanna approaches Renji, who doesn't seem to want to talk to her.

"You want my help now, after you treat me like garbage?" Renji asks. "Oh, sure, now I'm going to save you."

"Listen, pineapple," Johanna says, "I got screwed over today by that girl faking an injury."

"You mean you thought Erika was faking her injury when she went down?"

"Of course she was! Couldn't you see it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Anyway, I got screwed, and I thought that the only thing worth doing at this point is screwing someone else in return."

"What are you talking about?"

"See that loser Lucian?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He couldn't figure out that puzzle today."

"That's no reason to vote him out – there's no way you could guess that phrase."

"Exactly my point. It's no fair to vote him out – which is precisely why we do it."

"You're insane."

Renji walks away from Johanna, who looks on with disgust.

" _Looks like my plan didn't quite work," Johanna says. "But that's okay. I still have a trump card waiting in the wings."_

In the meantime, Lucian is kneeling before Olivier, talking about who they should vote out.

"Whom shall we go after?" Lucian asks.

"It is obvious," Olivier replies.

"Forgive me, but I do not see it as obvious."

"Silly boy, Johanna is the one to vote out. She's caused the most trouble around camp, and she's a ticking time bomb."

"Okay. We'll vote for her, then."

" _It is hard for me to read Olivier's body language," Lucian says. "This is a very interesting decision to eliminate Johanna, because if she gets word of the fact that she's a target, she will utterly blow up. That could lead to something unpredictable happening."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Geli)**

The five Geli Tribe members walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Welcome back," Jet says. "Obviously getting rid of Canada didn't help you guys out."

"Our problem turned out not to be being a weak tribe," Olivier says. "Instead, our problem has been too much conflict back at camp."

"Too much conflict? And who's causing this conflict?"

"Johanna Mason."

"Oh, excuse me!" Johanna exclaims. "Just because I don't get along with Renji doesn't mean I'm the problem. He could very well be the problem!"

"Look, Johanna, you're a problem," Renji states.

"Oh, sure, and you aren't. You're the main reason why my tribes have lost every challenge we've competed in!"

"Johanna, I don't know what you're trying to get at," Renji responds.

"My beef isn't with you, anyway," Johanna says. "I'm after Lucian anyway. He blew the challenge today."

"Excuse me?" Lucian says, pushing up his glasses. "That was a hard puzzle. No one could get it. Jet had to give explicit clues for anyone to even have a chance."

"Look, Lucian, I got screwed today! I had that immunity idol in my hands, and then that girl Erika faked an injury to stop the challenge. That wasn't fair in the slightest bit!"

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I figured that if I got screwed, someone else ought to get screwed too. And you're that person!"

"Johanna, you're insane," Olivier says.

"Oh, sure, I'm insane, but Renji isn't!"

"Wow," Jet says. "Does anyone here possibly support Johanna?"

Clove raises her hand.

"So, Clove, you support Johanna's crazy behavior?"

"I think she can tone it down a little bit, but I'm allied with her."

"Doesn't that put you in danger, by aligning with someone who is so hated by everybody else?"

"Maybe, but I don't have much of a choice at this point."

"Renji, in past Tribal Councils it's been you who's had meltdowns. What do you think about Johanna's meltdown tonight?"

"Well, honestly, I know that Johanna's simply frustrated from not having much to eat, not winning anything – I can feel her frustration. I just don't think this is the right way of showing it."

"Oh, really? Get over here, boy. I'm going to take you down!"

"Johanna, just shut it," Clove says.

"No, I'm going to fight you, right here, right now."

Clove grabs Johanna's arm to prevent her from getting up.

"Johanna, just settle. You're frustrated from losing."

"You better believe I'm frustrated from losing! This guy's just making it worse!"

"Okay," Jet states. "Obviously at this point we're making no headway. We're going to vote before someone here gets hurt."

"Aren't you going to punish Erika for faking her injury?" Johanna asks.

"Players have the right to call for medical help," Jet states. "Whether she was seriously injured or not is beside the point."

"That sucks!" Johanna yells.

"Maybe so, but it is time to vote. Clove, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

" _#$ &% you, Lucian," Johanna says._

Lucian goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes over to get the votes, then brings them back to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to use it, now would be the time to do so."

"I would have one if not for that fake injury!" Johanna yells.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Johanna."

…

…

"Lucian."

…

…

"Johanna. That's two votes Johanna, one vote Lucian, two votes left."

…

…

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, Johanna Mason. You need to bring me your torch."

"&%#$ you all!" Johanna yells, as she stomps over to get her torch.

"Johanna, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Johanna's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Johanna throws up both middle fingers as she exits Tribal Council.

"Well, it's pretty clear that you just ousted a ticking time-bomb," Jet says. "Is it enough to save this tribe? We'll soon see. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head on out.

" _#$%* all those losers," Johanna says. "Even Clove, who said she was with me but turned on me. Those guys are a complete mess. They didn't win with me, but they sure won't win without me either. Renji's the worst of the crew. He's a complete waste of space. Lucian isn't much better. I hope those guys lose every challenge the rest of the way and none of them make it to the end. If they do, I'll retch."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Clove – Johanna**

 **Johanna – Lucian**

 **Lucian – Johanna**

 **Oliver – Johanna**

 **Renji – Johanna**

 **Day 9**

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Peter, Shinji)**

Ash is out fishing along with Peter and Shinji.

"I caught one! I caught one!" Shinji exclaims.

"Great, kid!" Peter replies. "Don't get cocky!"

Ash reels in yet another Magikarp. He has caught 5, while Peter has caught 4, and Shinji with his first.

" _This is great," Ash says. "These fishing poles have allowed us to catch lots of Magikarp, and now we'll have a whole lot to fill our bellies. Then we'll be in even better shape to win even more challenges. It's just a fantastic situation for us right now."_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon is praising Erika for her theatrics.

"You faking that injury was the best thing that could have happened," Soi Fon says. "Johanna had that idol. Because you went down with that injury, the challenge was stopped, and neither of us got the idol. Now I can try again to get it in the next challenge."

"I don't feel so good about lying like that, though," Erika replies.

"It doesn't matter!" Soi Fon says. "You helped our tribe out a lot by doing that. You have no reason to feel bad!"

"I know, but I don't feel right with lying."

" _Erika faked that injury to help out our tribe, and I can't be happier with her," Soi Fon says. "She's someone who I want to go far with in this game, after she pulled that in order to help me out. Now I have another shot at grabbing that idol in the next challenge, and I'm going to make sure I do. I'm very grateful for Erika helping me out like that."_

" _It wasn't right to lie like that and pretend I was hurt when I really wasn't," Erika says. "My conscience is bothering me. I don't like to lie. I actually hardly ever lie, which made this so hard to do. I believe in karma, and I'm afraid that bad karma may come back to haunt me."_

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Ichigo, Gary, Tessa, Janine, Katniss)**

Tessa walks by Janine and whispers to her.

"All-girls alliance?" she whispers.

"All-girls alliance," Janine whispers back.

" _Janine and I want to have an all-girls alliance," Tessa says. "We're bringing in Katniss for this. That way, we have our choice of who we want to pick off of the boys. I hope we can continue this alliance even farther, into the merge."_

But Gary is planting seeds in Katniss's head.

"I know we just voted out Peeta, but you've got to trust me," Gary says. "Janine is a snake. You don't get rid of her, she's going to kill us all."

"You're being a little overdramatic," Katniss replies.

"No, I'm serious," Gary states. "If Janine gets to the merge, she's going to do a lot of damage. The only way to stop her is to vote her out right here, right now."

"Whatever you say," Katniss states.

" _I don't trust Gary Oak one bit," Katniss says. "Yet he is trying to work with me and not trying to vote me out. I'm not sure if I should trust him, or go with the all-girls alliance. I still have to figure out what I'm going to do."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Lua)**

The five Lua Tribe members walk into Tribal Council.

"Back again," Jet says. "You guys just can't win."

"It hasn't been a good start," Ichigo replies. "We're really struggling."

"That challenge wasn't very fair, to be honest," Gary says. "Guessing that phrase was nearly impossible."

"Yet Ash of Conka managed to do it. Ichigo, do you put any blame on Gary for not figuring out that puzzle?"

"No one could get it," Ichigo says. "I don't put any blame on anyone for not getting that puzzle."

"You guys will be down to four after this vote. How do you manage to survive as a tribe after this?"

"It won't be easy," Tessa responds. "We've got a big numbers disadvantage. Our only hope is to stay strong together as the four that remain, and see if we can make some headway at the merge."

"Janine, are there strong alliances in this tribe?"

"I wouldn't say there are alliances as much as there are voting blocs," Janine replies. "Last time, it was four of us voting together to take out Peeta. This time, it may be a different four or even three together. The Survivor era of alliances is over. It's now all about voting blocs."

"Katniss, how do you know which voting bloc to choose?"

"It's tough," Katniss states. "Certainly I wasn't in the loop for the last vote when they took out Peeta. Yet I've got to work with the people who went against me and see if I can get their help for this vote. I have a choice between multiple voting blocs, and I really don't know which way I'm going to go."

"Tessa, how do these voting blocs form?"

"It's quite complicated," Tessa replies. "Honestly I have no clue as to whether I'm actually in a voting bloc or if that bloc is going to vote me out. It's very volatile right now."

"Agreed," Gary says. "Things could go multiple ways tonight. I think that every single person here feels they're in danger."

"Ichigo, think it might be you tonight?"

"Absolutely," Ichigo says. "I'm trying not to play with alliances."

"But this is different," Jet states. "Do you understand the concept of voting blocs?"

"Alliances, voting blocs, I don't need 'em," Ichigo says. "I'm playing this game on my own."

"That may be a fatal way to play this game, as you may be having a lonely exit," Jet states. "It is time to vote. Gary, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players get up and go to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

" _Sorry, Janine," Gary says. "You're just way too dangerous."_

Ichigo goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

" _Playing this game on your own is simply asking to be voted out," Janine says, holding up her vote for Ichigo._

Katniss goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, then returns to his normal spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to use it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Janine."

…

…

"Ichigo."

…

…

"Ichigo."

…

…

…

"Janine. We're tied, two votes Ichigo, two votes Janine, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance…"

…

…

…

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo nods, then gets up from his seat. He goes over to grab his torch, then brings it over before Jet.

"Ichigo, the tribe has spoken," Jet states. "It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out Ichigo's torch, then Ichigo heads on out.

"Clearly, trying to play this game on your own is never going to work," Jet states. "Ichigo's strategy was as boneheaded as I've ever seen on Survivor. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and leave the Tribal Council area.

" _I tried playing the game my way," Ichigo says. "It didn't work out, as it turns out. I guess I should have tried one of those alliance things or voting blocs or whatever. In any case, I got sent to the house, and it's not a pleasant feeling."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Gary – Janine**

 **Ichigo – Janine**

 **Janine – Ichigo**

 **Katniss – Ichigo**

 **Tessa – Ichigo**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **The game is shaken up once more:**

" _We are switching from three tribes, back to two," Jet states._

 **There's another immunity idol hidden at the immunity challenge:**

" _Go get it!" Hungary whispers to Soi Fon._

" _Right," Soi Fon replies._

 **And the girl who cried wolf feels the pain:**

" _I'm hurt!" Erika yells._

" _She's faking it!" Clove screams. "Don't stop the challenge!"_

" _No, I'm really hurt this time!" Erika shouts._

" _We're not stopping!" Jet yells. "The challenge is still on!"_


	4. I Got a Feeling Inside

**Episode 4**

 **I Got a Feeling Inside**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Both Soi Fon and Johanna Mason had found clues to a hidden immunity idol…**

" _You found my immunity idol clue?"_

" _Yep. And I say we go after that idol in the next challenge."_

 **The hidden immunity idol was to be hidden at the immunity challenge itself…**

" _Interesting," Hungary says. "So you have to find this idol in the middle of the challenge?"_

" _Exactly," Soi Fon replies. "So obviously if I don't get it too quickly, everyone's going to see that I have it."_

 **So Soi Fon, Hungary and Erika hatched a plan to get the idol…**

" _Okay, so this is the plan," Soi Fon says, making lines in the sand. "I am going to go for the idol when I see it. Hungary, your job will be to follow along with me so that no one sees me grab it. Erika, if we struggle to get it, I want you to feign injury. Go down with a knee injury or something. Grab your foot in pain. Then if Jet stops the challenge, we use that time to figure out where the idol is."_

 **At the challenge, Soi Fon and Johanna both found the immunity idol simultaneously…**

" _Give it to me! Let me have it!" Johanna yells._

" _No way!" Soi Fon shouts._

 **Seeing her tribemate in trouble, Erika went down with a fake injury…**

" _She's hurt!" Ash shouts._

" _Everyone, stop!" Jet yells. "Medical, come in here!"_

 **After medical specialist Retsu Unohana treated Erika's non-injury, Jet took the immunity idol out of play…**

" _This will be out of play for today's challenge, and possibly be in play in a future challenge."_

" _Oh, come on now, that's not fair!" Johanna screams._

 **Conka would go on to win the challenge…**

" _Ash thinks he has it…"_

" _Ash… is… right! And that's it! Conka… wins immunity!"_

 **Lua would go on to vote out Ichigo, while the highly volatile and idol-less Johanna Mason was taken out by Geli…**

" _& %#$ you all!" Johanna yells, as she stomps over to get her torch._

 **14 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 10**

 **Geli Tribe**

 **(Lucian, Olivier, Renji, Clove)**

Clove has mixed feelings over the past vote.

" _I voted out Johanna because I had no choice," Clove says. "She was going home no matter what. So I added my vote to the three others'. Now I've got to work my way off the bottom. I'd really like to work with Lucian – he seems to be the kind of person I like. Right now, though, it's all about survival."_

Meanwhile, Olivier discusses her plans with Lucian.

"You, boy, are going to be my vote slave as long as you are out here," Olivier says. "You shall do whatever I say. And if you happen to find an idol, you shall give it to me."

"Yes, mistress," Lucian replies meekly.

" _I can't help myself, I'm so enamored with Olivier," Lucian says. "Queen Cynthia is going to kill me when I get home – but I just can't stop myself."_

" _I'm just using Lucian for whatever purposes he may help me," Olivier says. "When he gets to be too much of an anchor, I'm going to cut ties with him. For now, he's helping me out."_

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Gary, Tessa, Janine, Katniss)**

The girls are setting up an alliance, while Gary is left out.

"Us three together, to the end," Janine says. "It's so simple!"

"Absolutely!" Tessa replies. "Let's do it, shall we?"

"Of course!" Katniss responds. "Gary can't stop us, can he?"

"Not unless he finds an idol," Janine states.

"Then we ought to go look for that idol while we have a chance," Katniss says.

The three then go off together to look for the idol, or at least a clue.

" _We really could use a clue," Janine says. "If we get that idol, then our group of three will be even stronger than we were before."_

However, none of the Lua Tribe members can find a clue, not even Gary.

" _Since I'm in such a bad position, I could really use an idol," Gary says. "But it looks as if I can't even find a clue, and I've been searching all day. The others know what I'm doing, but it doesn't really matter if I can't find it, does it?"_

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Peter, Shinji)**

With everything going right for the Conka Tribe, Soi Fon and Hungary are thinking big picture.

"Once we get that idol, we know exactly what we're doing," Soi Fon tells Hungary. "We take Erika and Ash along with us, then add people from the other tribes."

"Other tribes?" Hungary wonders.

"Well, of course!" Soi Fon exclaims. "We're going to merge at some point. I don't want anything to do with Peter or Shinji. Shinji's too wishy-washy, and Peter's too threatening. I want to play it safe and just keep Ash and Erika along."

"Okay, I get it," Hungary replies.

" _Hungary's not thinking endgame, like I am," Soi Fon says. "I want a strong Final 4 going to the end – but I don't want to bring in too many people. If I get too many people with us, then they can easily betray and backstab us. Instead, I want just the right number of people with us – and I think 4 is the perfect number."_

Meanwhile, Ash talks with Shinji, a player he played with on his first season.

"How do you try to play differently this season than your first season?" Ash asks.

"I really don't know," Shinji says. "The first time I was here, I lied and nearly cheated. Then I got remorseful and gave up my chance in the game. I guess the only way to do better is not to let my emotions get in the way of my game."

"See, I didn't even make it past one vote," Ash replies. "So it's tough to say how I can do things differently. I have improved my position from last time, obviously, but going forward, I'm walking into a brand new situation that I've never been in before."

" _Trying to play this game a whole new way is a tough thing," Shinji says. "I'm glad Ash is thinking of me, and hopefully he's willing to make an alliance with me."_

" _Shinji is a lot like me," Ash says. "I'd really like to work with him, but at the same time, I'm trying to stay loyal to Soi Fon and Hungary. I don't want to mess up a good thing while I've got it."_

 **Day 11**

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The three tribes march into the challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first," Jet announces.

Everyone looks on excitedly.

"We are switching from three tribes, back to two," Jet states.

The players look on with surprise, a few of them pretty excited about the change.

"You will draw eggs from this basket," Jet says. "Then splash them on your clothes, and find out if you are either the pink Conka tribe or the blue Lua tribe. There will be no more Geli tribe."

The contestants splash the eggs, and the new tribes are revealed.

"Okay, let's see!" Jet exclaims. "The new Conka Tribe is Soi Fon, Erika, Hungary, Ash, Renji, Gary and Janine! The new Lua Tribe is Peter, Shinji, Lucian, Olivier, Katniss, Tessa and Clove! And now it's time for today's reward challenge, coming from Rivals. On my go, you will push one member of your tribe, who is inside a giant ball, through an obstacle course. Once you've pushed them through the course, the person inside the ball will put a small ball inside a labyrinth maze. He or she will then guide his or her tribe members as they try to guide the ball into the center of the maze. To make it fun, everyone except the one inside the ball will be blindfolded. Since we're now even in tribe size, no one will have to sit out."

"What are we playing for?" Janine asks.

"I was about to get to that."

Jet reveals seven boxes of Dunkin' Donuts.

"It's Dunkin' Donuts! Each member of your tribe will get to eat a dozen donuts!"

Everyone salivates over the donuts, cheering as they see them.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players talk it over.

"I'll go in the ball," Clove suggests. "I'm small and athletic, I can take being spun many times."

"Very well then," Olivier replies. "You'll go in the ball."

The Conka Tribe also talks it over, with Soi Fon deciding to go in the ball.

"Soi Fon and Clove are inside the balls! Everyone else is blindfolded! For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Conka and Lua Tribes begin pushing Soi Fon and Clove through the challenge, with Soi Fon and Clove calling out directions.

"You've got to get them through this obstacle maze!"

Lua starts to have some trouble with Clove, getting stuck on one of the obstacles. Conka gets Soi Fon through and continues pushing her.

"Keep going!"

Conka continues to push Soi Fon, who calls out instructions while getting dizzy. They get her to the end of the course, while Lua is still only about halfway through.

"Come on out, Soi Fon! You can start working on the labyrinth maze!"

Soi Fon scrambles to get out of the ball, while Lua tries desperately to catch up. Soi Fon then begins shouting out instructions to her tribe members who have taken the four sides of the labyrinth.

"You've got to direct that ball into the middle of that maze, without being able to see it!"

Lua reaches the end of the obstacle course finally, and Clove quickly gets out of the ball.

"Get going, Lua!"

Conka has a sizeable lead in getting the ball through the maze, even as Lua begins pushing their ball through. It looks as if Lua is making up some ground, but in the end…

"Conka gets their ball to the middle first! And that's it! Conka… wins reward!"

The Conka Tribe members throw off their blindfolds and begin to celebrate with Soi Fon, who helped direct them to victory. The Lua Tribe members also take off their blindfolds in disgust.

"Come on over here, Conka. I've got 7 boxes of Dunkin' Donuts for you, one for each member. Take them and head over to your new tribe home."

The players grab their boxes of donuts, then head on out.

"As for you, Lua, I got nothing for you except a new tribe home."

Lua sadly walks on out of the challenge area toward their new home.

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Renji, Gary, Janine)**

Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika and Ash are happy to still be together, already having an alliance.

"This is awesome," Soi Fon says. "We're still together, so if we happen to lose, we simply take out one of them."

"It's as easy as pie!" Hungary exclaims.

"Which one, is the big question," Ash states. "I say Gary. He's my rival, and he's seemed to me to be very distant towards me since he's come over here."

"I don't know about that," Erika says. "Renji seems like a hothead."

"Renji is the vote," Soi Fon states plainly. "Renji could blow up at any moment, and we can't have it. No, he's got to go. And it might be unanimous, too."

Ash, however, remains quite suspicious.

" _Gary's my rival," Ash says. "I know he's not going to want me to stay in the game for long. I've got to make sure that I don't let him kick me out first thing. And the only way to stop that is to vote for him now. But Soi Fon wants Renji – a weird pick. I'm not sure what she's thinking about."_

Gary and Renji are being lazy, leaving Janine to negotiate with Soi Fon.

"I know you've got a pretty tight alliance there," Janine tells her. "You, Hungary, Erika and Ash. But I'd like to get in on it."

"Hey, I'm completely open to you joining us," Soi Fon replies. "It's even possible that you could replace one of them. Just do as I say and your throat doesn't get slit."

"We're a couple of ninjas," Janine says. "Ninjas who have each other's backs."

" _Janine is a character, but she's a character that I like," Soi Fon says. "I want to work with her as far as I can go without betraying anyone who I've aligned with. Whether she replaces Erika, or Ash – I'm not sure. But right now she's in a good position in my eyes."_

" _I want to go far in this game without having to worry about something as bizarre as a tied vote or picking rocks," Janine says. "Last time I played, it wasn't so easy thanks to Cynthia blowing up the game and Silver allowing her to do so. I really think Soi Fon's going to help me out, and I'm going to ride her coattails if necessary."_

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Peter, Shinji, Lucian, Olivier, Katniss, Tessa, Clove)**

At the new Lua Tribe, it is complete chaos. Lucian continues to serve Olivier, while Shinji and Peter look absolutely clueless. Tessa is staying warm by the fire, while Katniss and Clove are at each other's throats.

"You have no qualms in backstabbing anybody!" Katniss yells at Clove. "I don't trust you one bit!"

"Look, girl on fire, pretty soon you're going to have no fire," Clove replies. "I'm putting together a coalition to take you out as soon as possible."

"Go ahead and try," Katniss responds. "I've made it through much harder times than this."

" _Clove is a cold-hearted *%$ &#," Katniss says. "She's out to get me, and I'm going to stop that from happening. It's a tough situation I'm in, having a giant target on my back, but I'm going to make things happen and find a way to survive."_

" _I'm going to get Katniss out next," Clove says. "She's a very dangerous player, and we all know that she could win. But with Peeta out, she's next on the hit list."_

Peter and Shinji feel completely ostracized from the tribe.

"Who are we going to align with?" Shinji asks Peter.

"I honestly don't know," Peter replies. "I don't know who to trust."

"Perhaps Tessa?" Shinji wonders.

"Maybe," Peter says. "I got a feeling inside, that this isn't a good situation."

" _It's all about trust for me," Peter says. "And right now, none of these players are trustworthy. I'm not sure how I'm going to make it even to the merge with the way things have shaken out. My goal is just fly under the radar for now, then make the merge and see what I can do."_

" _These people on this tribe are crazy, like Asuka," Shinji says. "Lucian has some sort of weird submissive relationship with Olivier going on. Katniss and Clove hate each other. And Tessa seems very shy. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Right now, Peter and I are on the outs."_

 **Day 12**

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Renji, Gary, Janine)**

Gary, fresh off a long nap the previous day, decides to start poisoning people against Ash.

"Ash is my rival," he tells Renji and Janine. "But there's more than that with him. He's just plain stupid. He came out here the first time and got embarrassed. He needs to be embarrassed again. First vote he goes to Tribal Council, he goes home."

"Gotcha," Renji says.

"But how do we do it with only the three of us?" Janine wonders.

"That's where we work the magic of splitting the vote," Gary states. "I'll convince Ash that I have an idol from a previous camp. Then I'll get him to split votes along with Erika, who's as clueless as him."

"Sounds good," Janine says. "But make sure you get this right, because if you don't, you know you're going to pay."

"I know that!" Gary exclaims. "I'm going big or going home."

"And probably the latter," Janine states.

"Hey now," Renji says. "Let's not get hostile here. If anyone's supposed to be saying stupid stuff, it's me."

Everyone has a chuckle at Renji's statement.

" _This plan of mine could be utterly brilliant, or a complete disaster," Gary says. "Basically, the idea is to convince Ash and Erika that I have an idol from a previous camp. Then they end up splitting votes along with Soi Fon and Hungary. The three of us then blindside Ash in a 3-2-2 vote. It seems so perfect to get Ash to go down in a split vote, just like his first time out here. The key is coming up with a good enough fake idol."_

So Gary goes to work on making a fake idol, while in another part of camp, Soi Fon, Hungary and Erika are discussing how to find the actual idol in the challenge.

"The idol's going to be hidden somewhere in this challenge," Soi Fon says. "We can't pull the same thing as last time, though."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I convinced them on my fake injury," Erika states.

"So how do we do it this time?" Hungary wonders.

"Well, the key will be seeing the other tribe get distracted," Soi Fon says. "And once we see that, we seize the moment. I'll be the one who goes for the idol, since pulling off sneak attacks is my forte."

"Okay," Hungary states.

" _Getting this idol is huge," Soi Fon says. "I want to make sure I get it before a potential merge. It's going to be tricky finding it without anyone else knowing, but I'm going to go for it."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Soi Fon hands back over the immunity idol to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, also taken from Rivals, two tribe members will run inside the jungle to retrieve a chest. Once they've brought it back, two other members will paddle a boat out to a buoy, where a crate will be attached. The paddlers must unclip the crate and bring it back. Once you've got the chest and the crate, you'll open both and use the pieces to solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish their puzzle, wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone else will be voted out of this game. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The two tribes talk it over, then get ready for the challenge.

"For a big immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

It's Erika and Ash running to get the chest for Conka, while it's Peter and Olivier for Lua. Peter and Olivier take a lead as they go into the jungle, getting to their chest first.

"These are heavy chests!"

Meanwhile, as the others wait back at start, Hungary notices something sticking out of the sand.

"Go get it!" Hungary whispers to Soi Fon.

"Right," Soi Fon replies.

Soi Fon waits for the players to come back with the chests. Peter and Olivier come back first, with Ash and Erika trailing. Soi Fon then scrambles out, reaching for the idol. But as she does, she distracts Ash, who drops the chest on Erika's foot.

"I'm hurt!" Erika yells.

"She's faking it!" Clove screams. "Don't stop the challenge!"

"No, I'm really hurt this time!" Erika shouts.

"We're not stopping!" Jet yells. "The challenge is still on!"

Soi Fon sneaks the idol into her pocket, then helps Ash pick up the chest and carry it to the starting line. Janine and Gary jump in the boat, trying to catch Tessa and Katniss, who have already taken their boat out.

"Jet, please, I'm really hurt!" Erika shouts.

"Medical, come in here," Jet says. "Go to work on Erika while the challenge continues."

Retsu Unohana runs out to check on Erika, while the challenge continues with Lua taking a big lead on Conka. Katniss has unclipped the crate for Lua. She and Tessa then begin paddling back to shore, while Janine and Gary are still trying to get to their buoy.

"That's a heavy crate there!"

Katniss and Tessa get back to shore about the same time Janine has unclipped her crate.

"It's a big lead for Lua!"

Janine and Gary desperately begin paddling back, while the Lua Tribe has opened up the crate and chest, and started work on their puzzle.

"This is a tower puzzle, and it's got quite a learning curve!"

Janine and Gary come back to shore, bringing their crate. The Lua Tribe has Lucian and Tessa working on the puzzle, and they are making some progress.

"Conka has a lot of time to make up!"

The Conka Tribe opens up their chest and crate, getting out their puzzle pieces. Lua seems to have a big lead, but Lucian puts a piece in the wrong spot and causes some other pieces to tumble.

"A little setback for Lua there!"

Both tribes are working on their puzzle intently; it's Soi Fon and Hungary working on it for Conka, while Shinji takes Lucian's place next to Tessa working on it for Lua.

"Lua's thrown away a big lead in this challenge!"

Soi Fon and Hungary begin to make some progress, as they work together very well. Shinji is really having a hard time figuring out what to do, and Tessa feels a bit frustrated.

"Conka has come all the way back!"

Soi Fon and Hungary carefully put some of the last pieces of the puzzle on the tower. Shinji and Tessa look over in despair.

"And that's it! Conka finishes their puzzle, and that means that Conka… wins immunity!"

Soi Fon hugs Hungary, while Ash high-fives Janine. Then the Conka Tribe immediately goes over to check on Erika, while the Lua Tribe is completely stunned.

"What's the update?" Jet asks.

"It looks like she has broken her foot," Retsu Unohana states.

"I'm sorry, Erika," Ash says.

"It's okay," Erika replies. "I know you didn't mean to."

"Does she have to leave the game?" Soi Fon wonders.

"I'm not allowed to heal it instantly," Unohana says. "If I were to do so, then she'd have to leave the game. But I can put some ice on it and wrap it up – then it would be up to Erika to decide if she wants to stay in the game, in pain."

"Erika, it's up to you," Jet states.

"I think I'll…"

…

…

…

"…stay in the game."

Retsu nods, and she applies ice to Erika's foot.

"Very well then, Erika stays in the game, while Conka wins immunity, and this is for you," Jet says, handing Hungary the immunity idol. "Conka, the rest of you can head on out; we'll bring in Erika later."

The Conka Tribe members wave to Erika, then begin walking out.

"As for you, Lua, it's another date at Tribal Council for you. I got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

The Lua Tribe trudges on back to camp.

" _Shinji really screwed up that puzzle today," Olivier says. "I think he should pay for it."_

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Peter, Shinji, Lucian, Olivier, Katniss, Tessa, Clove)**

Olivier immediately talks over the vote with a kneeling Lucian.

"It's Shinji," Olivier states. "He screwed up today's challenge, even more so than you did. He's got to go."

"Agreed," Lucian replies.

" _Shinji sealed his fate with his poor performance in today's challenge," Olivier says. "He's got to go."_

But Shinji is pleading his case with Tessa.

"You can't vote me out over just one bad performance," Shinji says. "Besides, we're going to merge soon."

"I'd love to take you along," Tessa replies. "But I've got to do what's best for the tribe."

Clove, meanwhile, is still after Katniss.

"Olivier, you've got to hear me out on this," Clove tells her. "Katniss must go. She's a real threat. She'll go far if she isn't stopped now."

"I hear you, but I think it's Shinji's turn to go," Olivier says.

"Oh, come on!" Clove exclaims. "We're missing a golden opportunity here!"

" _I can't believe anyone would want to save Katniss, when she's the most dangerous person left in this game," Clove says. "She's got to go now!"_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Lua)**

The Lua Tribe walks into the Tribal Council area.

"Those of you who don't have a torch, get one and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players then set down their torches.

"Lua, you had a huge lead in this challenge," Jet states. "How did you blow it?"

"Simple," Lucian replies. "Shinji came in for me and ruined it."

"So it's Shinji's fault?"

"Exactly."

"Don't you partially blame yourself? You did poorly as well."

"He did not do as poorly as Shinji," Olivier states.

"Shinji, is this criticism fair?"

"No, it's not," Shinji says. "I mess up one time, and everyone's after me! I don't get it."

"Shinji, we have nothing against you," Tessa states. "All we're trying to do is keep the tribe strong."

"But you're not going to even have a tribe pretty soon!" Shinji exclaims. "The merge is coming soon!"

"Clove, do you agree with Shinji's assessment that the merge is coming soon?"

"Yes, I do," Clove states. "That's why I say we vote out Katniss. She's the most dangerous player in this game, and if she makes it any further, it's going to be really hard to get her out."

"Excuse me," Katniss says, "but Clove is at my throat constantly, and next thing you know, she'll be at your throat. So don't vote me off – vote her off instead."

Jet chuckles. "Peter, a fierce rivalry brewing here between Clove and Katniss."

"Indeed it is," Peter states. "But I don't know what to do tonight. My vote is totally up in the air."

"How do you decide tonight's vote, Tessa? By challenge performance, or by who's the biggest threat?"

"It's really a tough choice," Tessa answers. "Ultimately, I know which way I'm going, but I don't know which way everyone else is going, making for a really unpredictable vote."

"And so it shall be," Jet states. "It is time to vote. Clove, you're up first."

The classic Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

" _Katniss, I hope to slit your throat tonight," Clove says. "I just hope enough other people feel the same way."_

Katniss goes to vote.

" _Clove, I don't trust you one bit," Katniss says. "You've got to go."_

Lucian goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

" _I really don't know what I'm doing with this vote," Peter says._

Shinji goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet states.

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

"Katniss."

…

…

"Clove."

…

…

…

"Shinji. One vote Katniss, one vote Clove, one vote Shinji."

…

…

…

"Clove. That's two votes Clove, one vote Katniss, one vote Shinji."

…

…

…

"Shinji. We're tied, two votes Clove, two votes Shinji."

…

…

…

"Shinji. That's three votes Shinji, two votes Clove, one vote Katniss, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, Shinji Ikari. That's four, and it is enough."

Shinji looks hopelessly depressed, and he goes over to grab his torch. His head is down as he holds it in front of Jet.

"Shinji, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Shinji's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Shinji walks out without lifting his head or saying a word.

"Apparently, you guys thought keeping your tribe strong was the first priority. But was it the right decision? You'll find out soon… *hint* *hint*. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and go back to camp.

" _I made a very small mistake in the challenge and it cost me," Shinji says. "Why me? Why does this always happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? This isn't fair. Life is so unfair to me. I can't believe this. I'm a failure! I'm a complete and utter failure! I'm worthless! No wonder my father thinks of me as garbage! I'm completely useless!"_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Clove – Katniss**

 **Katniss – Clove**

 **Lucian – Shinji**

 **Olivier – Shinji**

 **Peter – Shinji**

 **Shinji – Clove**

 **Tessa – Shinji**

 **Scenes from our next episode…**

 **The Lua Tribe has guessed wrong, as the tribes do merge…**

" _Drop your buffs, everyone," Jet announces. "We are merging."_

 **But things start to get crazy as another hidden immunity idol is up for grabs…**

" _Get this, Hungary!" Soi Fon says. "There's another idol, and it's hidden somewhere in this camp!"_

" _But where?" Hungary wonders._

" _It says 'in plain sight,'" Soi Fon responds. "So we should be able to find it easily."_

" _Or so could somebody else," Hungary says._

" _I know."_

 **And all bets are off when Erika's foot goes from bad to worse…**

" _You have an infection in your foot," Retsu Unohana states. "Either leave the game now or risk losing your foot."_

" _But she can't leave now!" Soi Fon cries. "That would totally ruin the numbers for us!"_


	5. A Miracle Cure

**Episode 5**

 **A Miracle Cure**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **At the Lua Tribe, the girls made an alliance…**

" _Us three together, to the end," Janine says. "It's so simple!"_

" _Absolutely!" Tessa replies. "Let's do it, shall we?"_

" _Of course!" Katniss responds. "Gary can't stop us, can he?"_

 **While at Conka, Soi Fon's alliance felt pretty safe…**

" _Once we get that idol, we know exactly what we're doing," Soi Fon tells Hungary. "We take Erika and Ash along with us, then add people from the other tribes."_

 **But that was all shaken up as the tribes were reduced from three to two…**

" _You will draw eggs from this basket," Jet says. "Then splash them on your clothes, and find out if you are either the pink Conka tribe or the blue Lua tribe. There will be no more Geli tribe."_

 **At the immunity challenge, Soi Fon went for the hidden immunity idol, when absolute chaos broke out…**

" _Go get it!" Hungary whispers to Soi Fon._

" _Right," Soi Fon replies._

…

" _I'm hurt!" Erika yells._

" _She's faking it!" Clove screams. "Don't stop the challenge!"_

" _No, I'm really hurt this time!" Erika shouts._

 **Erika was hurt, and the prognosis on her foot was not good…**

" _It looks like she has broken her foot," Retsu Unohana states._

 **But Erika chose to stay in the game, while the opposing tribe Lua went to Tribal Council, where they voted out Shinji…**

" _Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, Shinji Ikari. That's four, and it is enough."_

 **13 are left, with a potential merge lurking. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 13**

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Peter, Lucian, Olivier, Katniss, Tessa, Clove)**

Olivier is pretty satisfied over the previous night's vote.

" _Despite the spat between Clove and Katniss, I was able to accomplish my goal, and that goal was to eliminate the weak Shinji," Olivier says. "Now that we've gotten rid of that weakling, we can move together in strength, whether it is in challenges or in a merge."_

Lucian, however, is not so sure.

"Mistress Olivier, are you sure we made the right decision by voting out Shinji?" Lucian wonders.

"Of course we did!" Olivier exclaims. "Don't question me!"

"I'm sorry, but I must wonder," Lucian says. "Katniss and Clove are like powder kegs, bound to go off at any minute."

"If they cause us trouble, then we eliminate them immediately," Olivier states. "But I see no reason to panic."

"I understand."

" _Lucian is questioning me, and if he continues to do so, he will no longer be useful to me," Olivier says. "He will have to be cut off, like an infected limb."_

Katniss is trying to stay away from Clove, but Clove continues to push the envelope with her.

"I'm going to take you down, you hear?" Clove says.

"That's fine if you want to think that," Katniss replies. "Right now we shouldn't be arguing."

"But you better realize you're not going far in this game," Clove states. "I'm taking you out before you can play the victim in front of the jury."

"Whatever," Katniss responds.

" _Clove will just not stop bugging me," Katniss says. "She's like a yellowjacket or wasp… maybe even a tracker jacker. I'm afraid she's going to poison the others in this tribe against me."_

Peter and Tessa, meanwhile, find some common ground.

"I don't know who to trust out here," Tessa says.

"You know what, that's the same thing I've been thinking for a while now," Peter replies. "All these people out here, I don't know which ones are 100% liars or at least 50% liars. I prefer playing a stand-up game."

"Then let's work together," Tessa states. "I may be young, and maybe a bit naïve, but I believe that you're not going to backstab me."

"And I believe the same of you," Peter replies.

" _Peter and I have made a mini-alliance, stuck in a falling-apart tribe," Tessa says. "I'm hoping for a merge to come soon, but even when it does come, I'm not sure who I'm going to team up with."_

" _I think Tessa seems like the type of girl who wouldn't lie to me," Peter says. "Of course that could be the very perfect way to trick me, by playing completely innocent. But I don't think she's playing. I think she honestly is trying to play a clean game, and I'll respect that as long as she does it."_

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Renji, Gary, Janine)**

Gary continues his anti-Ash campaign by pulling aside Soi Fon and Hungary late at night.

"Hey, look, girls," he says. "Ash Ketchum is a loser through and through. You take this guy along with you, you're going to lose. I'm telling you that right now."

"Is that true?" Hungary wonders.

"Hey, take it from me," Gary continues. "I win and win and win. Ash loses like crazy. The first time he played this game, he was voted out first. Now he hasn't been to Tribal Council yet, so we still are yet to see if he can make it past one Tribal Council. Winning challenges is the only thing keeping him in this game."

"You know, you sound like a crazed presidential candidate who's got too big of an ego with all this name-calling," Hungary states.

"What about you?" Soi Fon asks. "Didn't you get bounced pretty early yourself?"

"I picked a purple rock," Gary replies. "I was loyal to a fault. That's a quality you'd want to have in someone, is it not?"

"It definitely is," Soi Fon states. "If you're willing to pick rocks for me, then you're the type of person I want as part of my alliance."

"But doesn't he sound like he's one of those guys who runs for president despite being insane?" Hungary says.

"I don't know," Soi Fon says. "All I know is that I like someone who is going to be loyal. If that's you, then I'm with you. And if that's not you, then I'm sticking with Mr. Ketchum."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Gary states. "With me, we can make Survivor great again."

" _I'm trying my best, giving the campaign speeches and doing whatever I can to get in the good graces of Soi Fon and Hungary," Gary says. "I'm not sure it's going to be enough. All I know is that as long as I am here, Ash is a loser!"_

Meanwhile, Janine finds Renji to be a tough nut to crack.

"Who are you aligning with?" she asks him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Renji replies.

"Oh, sure, like I'm going to believe that," Janine states. "That means you're probably angling to get me out."

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" Renji exclaims.

"Then what is it? Who are you going after?"

"I'm not going after anyone at this point!"

"I don't believe that for a second! Tell me the truth, Renji Abarai!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

" _Renji comes off to me as super-slick and suspicious," Janine says. "I know he's up to something. There's a reason he's acting the way he is. He might have some super-secret alliance with Gary and someone else, and I want to figure out who that is."_

" _You know, I haven't done anything to make Janine get upset at me," Renji says. "But she's breathing down my neck acting like I've done something wrong, and I haven't. I'm just sitting here minding my own business. I'm not going after anyone at this point. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to make it through the next vote, that's all."_

 **Day 14**

 **Conka Tribe**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Erika, Ash, Renji, Gary, Janine)**

The whole tribe is gathered around Erika, who has her foot elevated.

"It looks pretty bad," Renji says.

"I think it's gotten infected," Janine adds. "You opened up a cut in that foot when you got hit, and it's starting to swell up."

"I'm really sorry," Ash tells Erika. "I can't believe I dropped the chest."

"It's not your fault, Ash," Erika replies. "Really, don't feel bad about it. Injuries happen in this game."

" _I feel so bad over hurting Erika," Ash says. "It was all by accident, but it was still my fault. I've probably cost her a shot at a million bucks. I feel almost as if I owe her something. I wonder if there's any way to repay her."_

"I think Erika needs to be pulled from the game," Gary comments. "There's no way she can go on like this."

"Let's call in medical," Renji adds.

"No! Wait!" Soi Fon exclaims. "Look, we got treemail today saying we've got something coming later today. Let's wait it out and find out what it is. Maybe there will be a chance to keep Erika here."

"You're not going to risk her foot, are you?" Janine wonders. "I mean, this is bad. She could have to have her foot amputated if it gets much worse."

"I'm trying to wait it out," Erika says. "I want to do what's best for the tribe."

"You mean what's best for Soi Fon," Janine replies. "Soi Fon's the one putting the pressure on you. I don't care about the numbers, let's just get you some help."

"Let her choose for herself," Soi Fon states angrily.

Everyone looks at Erika.

"I'm staying for now," Erika states.

Janine shakes her head, while Renji facepalms.

" _I can't believe that Erika is going to risk her own health on this," Janine says. "It's totally selfish of Soi Fon to want her to put herself at risk. I think Soi Fon needs a wake-up call."_

" _I don't want to quit this game," Erika says. "Not after what happened the last time I played. I gave up immunity to Light and gave up my spot in the game. People tell me to this day that I would have won had I not given up immunity. This is my second chance. I've got to make it count."_

 **Lua Tribe**

 **(Peter, Lucian, Olivier, Katniss, Tessa, Clove)**

With Clove kept at bay for the moment, Katniss decides to talk things over with Tessa and Peter, who have grown closer.

"I see you two seem to want to work together," Katniss comments.

"We both come from seasons where we were betrayed," Tessa says.

"Well, not so much me as her," Peter remarks.

"I guess so," Tessa states. "But I trusted Temari so much back in Xing, and then I caused my own downfall by staying loyal to a fault. So when Peter wants to avoid betrayals, that's something I hook onto."

"Would you two be willing to get out Clove?" Katniss wonders.

"Clove doesn't seem like the type of person who wants to work with any of us," Peter says. "I'd definitely be up for voting her out."

"It's possible Olivier would be very keen on this too," Tessa comments. "We'll talk with her after the challenge today and see if she'll also vote out Clove."

" _Katniss seems like she's an honest person, but I know not to trust anyone too much, not even Peter," Tessa states. "I'm going to stay alert and make sure I don't get tripped up the same way I did with Temari."_

" _I'm really hoping that Peter and Tessa are convinced to vote out Clove," Katniss says. "Clove is obviously the type of person who will slit your throat at any moment. You just can't trust her. She needs to go sooner than later."_

 **Merge**

The two tribes enter the designated area, where Jet Black awaits. They see a challenge set up and start to strategize about it.

"Conka, getting your first look at the new Lua Tribe, Shinji voted out last Tribal Council."

No one makes much of a response.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Of course!" Clove shouts.

"First things first…"

Everyone looks on excitedly.

"Drop your buffs, everyone," Jet announces. "We are merging."

All of the players celebrate upon hearing this, hugging each other and giving out high fives.

"You'll take on the new orange-colored buffs," Jet states, tossing the new buffs to the players. "And now we'll get to today's challenge. First played back in Hikawa Shrine, we're having a volleyball game. We'll have a schoolyard pick for teams. One player will be left out and have no shot at reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"The winning team will get a nice picnic lunch. Hot dogs, hamburgers, French fries with all the fixins. The losers will have to go to the new tribe site and work on setting up a new shelter in the meantime."

"No fair!" Clove cries.

"Hey, then, you'd better win. We'll have our schoolyard pick, and then get started."

The contestants make their picks.

"Okay, for the red team we've got captain Soi Fon, along with Hungary, Ash, Janine, Clove and Peter. The blue team has captain Renji along with Tessa, Oliver, Lucian, Katniss and Gary. Erika did not get chosen; she has no shot at reward."

Erika waves to the others from the bench.

"It's okay, guys!" she exclaims. "I know I can't do it because I'm injured."

"For reward!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The first ball is put in play by Soi Fon, who serves it over. Renji, Oliver and Katniss take turns hitting the ball, before sending it back toward Ash, who whiffs on it and allows it to hit the beach.

"First point goes in favor of the blue team! We are playing to five!"

Renji serves the next one over, and Ash stumbles into Clove, knocking her over and also allowing the ball to hit the sand again.

"You moron!" Clove cries out at Ash.

"It's now 2-0 in favor of the blue team!"

Katniss serves the next one, and this time the red team manages to get it back over. The two tribes exchange a few hits, before Renji finally spikes it down for a third point.

"3-0 blue team!"

Olivier serves the next one, which Soi Fon manages to get back over. The tribes hit it back and forth a bit, before Peter scores the first point for the red team.

"That makes it 3-1! Blue team still leading!"

Peter serves it over, and this time Renji collides into Olivier while trying to hit the ball. The ball falls to the ground, scoring another point for the red team.

"It's now 3-2! Blue still in the lead!"

Janine makes the next serve. Both sides put together a pretty nice rally with the ball. In the end, it's Soi Fon who gets the spike for the red team, tying it all up.

"3-3! Red team has managed to tie it up with the blue team!"

Ash serves the next one over, which only barely clears the net. However, it is misplayed by Tessa, and Lucian cannot save it in time.

"It's the fourth straight point for the red team! 4-3 now with a surprising chance to win!"

Clove serves the ball over. After a fierce rally where the ball goes back and forth between the two teams, Ash redeems himself with a nice spike that lands the ball perfectly in between the blue team members so that no one can get to it in time.

"And that's it! Red team… wins reward!"

The other team members give Ash high fives, and even the cold Clove congratulates him.

"Blue team and Erika, here's a map to your new home," Jet says, tossing the map to Renji. "You can start working on your new camp while the red team gets to eat."

"Thanks for reminding us," Renji retorts, as they head on out.

"As for you, red team, nice comeback. You've got a nice meal ahead of you, go ahead and enjoy it."

 **Reward**

The red team of Soi Fon, Hungary, Ash, Janine, Clove and Peter enjoy their meal, grabbing hamburgers and hot dogs and chomping on them.

"This is one great reward," Ash says.

"And may I throw in a suggestion?" Janine says.

"What's that?" Ash wonders.

"The six of us played so well as a team today, that we should form an alliance going forward."

"Makes sense to me," Peter remarks.

"Sure," Hungary says.

Soi Fon, however, isn't so sure.

" _I want to keep things the way they are, with only Hungary, Erika and Ash as part of my alliance," Soi Fon says. "Then I plan on forming voting blocs where I get a few people to join up for whatever vote I want to make. I don't want a super-big alliance with too many people, as they could easily split off and turn on me."_

As they are eating, Hungary reaches the bottom of the bowl of hot dogs. There she finds a piece of paper, and slips it away so that no one can see.

" _I have found something that could be of some use to Soi Fon and me," Hungary says. "I will read it along with her later."_

 **Merged Tribe**

"Do we really have to do this?" Renji complains, as the losing team of himself, Olivier, Lucian, Katniss, Gary and Tessa along with Erika begin to work on the new shelter.

"Shut up and just work," Olivier tells Renji.

" _Renji comes to this new tribe and all he does is complains," Olivier says. "We worked hard today, but Renji complained harder."_

As Katniss starts the fire, Tessa points out to Olivier and Lucian that Renji is complaining to Gary about having to work.

"He won't stop complaining," Tessa tells them.

"I know," Lucian says.

"I wouldn't mind being rid of him," Olivier says. "Let's form a voting bloc and go after him."

" _Renji is such a pain in the *#$ and I'd love to just be rid of him," Olivier says. "He's whining and complaining the whole time we've been here. He put his own target on his back."_

However, Gary is planting seeds in other players' heads.

"Ash Ketchum has cruised this far because his tribe has been good in challenges," Gary tells Katniss. "He really doesn't deserve to be here. And just watch, when he comes here, he's going to want everyone to be friends with him."

"I see," Katniss replies.

"Is that true?" Renji asks, coming up to the two of them.

"Of course it is," Gary responds. "Ash is a loser. He has gotten lucky to win so far, but he's really just a little man."

" _If I can get enough people to realize how worthless Ash is, I can get him out of here before he has a chance to get me out," Gary says. "But if he stays in this game, I'm in a lot of trouble. We're rivals for a reason."_

Erika, meanwhile, stays to the side, only doing small things to help out the tribe, as her foot is still in pain.

" _I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to make it in this game," Erika says. "Unless I get a miracle cure for my foot, I'm going to have to be pulled."_

 **Day 15**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Erika, Olivier, Lucian, Katniss, Renji, Gary, Tessa)**

The new Conkalua Tribe has put together its new flag along with its new name.

" _It's a pretty unimaginative name, I think," Soi Fon says. "But that's what the people came up with while we were on the reward. In any case, Hungary told me that she has something important to talk to me about."_

That morning, Hungary opens up the piece of paper along with Soi Fon, away from the rest of the tribe.

" _Wealth, fame, power. You can obtain this all with the help of a hidden immunity idol. An idol is hidden at your new camp in plain sight_ ," Soi Fon reads.

"Get this, Hungary!" Soi Fon says. "There's another idol, and it's hidden somewhere in this camp!"

"But where?" Hungary wonders.

"It says 'in plain sight,'" Soi Fon responds. "So we should be able to find it easily."

"Or so could somebody else," Hungary says.

"I know."

So Soi Fon and Hungary start snooping around the other sleeping members of their tribe, trying not to wake any of them up.

" _These people were all sleeping, and Soi Fon and I are trying so hard not to wake any of them up," Hungary says. "So Soi Fon looks and she sees something tied up only inches away from Renji's head."_

Soi Fon tries to grab the item, but it is tied too tightly. She then gently tries to untie the item, with Renji perilously close to her hands. Finally, she gets it loose, then snatches it. She then scrambles out of camp along with Hungary to open it up.

"It _is_ an idol!" Soi Fon exclaims.

"Yes! You found it!" Hungary exclaims.

"Here, you take this one," Soi Fon says. "I'll hold on to the other one. This way, we'll each have an idol and no one will be able to touch us."

Hungary and Soi Fon celebrate along with each other, then sneak on back to camp.

" _This is a perfect scenario for us," Soi Fon says. "Both of us have an idol. What can stop us? Nothing at this point. We're going together all the way to the end!"_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The thirteen players enter the immunity challenge area, which is a beach with thirteen stumps out in the water nearby.

"You guys ready for your first individual immunity challenge?"

"Of course!" Soi Fon exclaims, along with cheering from the other players.

"I'll take back the former immunity idol. Tribe immunity is no more; individual immunity is what you seek."

Jet unveils the immunity necklace.

"These are the Immunity Beads of Subjugation. With them, no one can vote you out of this game, as hard as they may try. They also have a certain drawback, which I'm sure all of you are aware of already. Today's challenge is one we've done every single season, even the ones I haven't been a part of. You simply stand out on your stump as long as you can, and the last one standing wins. Along the way, I'll bring certain things along to tempt you to step down. The final player remaining standing on their stump wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-12 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game."

"Excuse me?" Erika says.

"Yes, Erika," Jet replies.

"I'd like to sit this challenge out," she states.

"And why is that?" Jet wonders.

"I got injured at the last challenge, and I don't think I can compete with this foot hurting me so much."

"We're going to have medical check you out again during this challenge. As for you participating in the challenge, we'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The contestants all get up on their stumps.

"This challenge is underway."

About 10 minutes into the challenge, Lucian finds himself staring over in Olivier's direction. He becomes weak-kneed and falls off his stump.

"And just like that, our first competitor is out of this challenge!"

"I couldn't help it," Lucian says. "She's too beautiful. She looks like my queen Cynthia."

"Whatever the reason, you're out," Jet states.

As medical goes to work on Erika's foot, Jet goes out to gather some food. He comes back with a box of Pocky.

"This Pocky has been popular in the past," Jet says. "Anyone want this Pocky?"

"Sure, I'll take it," Janine replies.

Janine stands still on her stump, however.

"To get it, you have to get off your stump," Jet tells her.

"Is that a fact?" Janine says, and with a sigh, she steps off.

"Janine is out, and we are down to 10!"

Janine chomps on the Pocky while checking out Erika's foot alongside the medical assistant Isane Kotetsu.

"How is she?" Jet asks. "Can she stay in this game?"

As Jet is talking, Gary slips and falls off his stump.

"Gary is now out, and we are down to 9 left in this challenge!"

Medical continues to work on Erika's foot. Soi Fon watches and begins to get nervous Erika will be pulled, so she steps off her stump.

"Soi Fon is out! 8 people remain!"

Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu try working on Erika's foot further, but after about a half hour of trying all they can, they come to the same conclusion.

"You have an infection in your foot," Retsu Unohana states. "Either leave the game now or risk losing your foot."

"But she can't leave now!" Soi Fon cries. "That would totally ruin the numbers for us!"

A few people look suspiciously over at Soi Fon, but Erika fights off tears and becomes determined.

"No! I'm going to stick this out!" she exclaims. "I didn't come all the way out here to go out like this! I want to make up for what happened last time!"

Soi Fon looks relieved, but Unohana is concerned.

"There's a lot more to lose here than the game," she tells Erika. "Your foot is-"

"Just leave me be!" Erika shouts. "I'm going to make it!"

Unohana steps away sadly. Meanwhile, Tessa steps down from her stump.

"We've got 7 left!"

About ten minutes later, Jet notices a few players getting weak, so he brings out a new temptation.

"We've got a plate of chocolate chip cookies here for anyone who steps down now."

Ash decides to step down, and he walks over to take the plate.

"We are down to just 6!"

As Ash eats the cookies, Hungary steps off, leaving the challenge down to just 5 people.

"Hungary's out! We are down to Olivier, Peter, Clove, Katniss and Renji!"

Another ten minutes later, Jet goes to get another temptation.

"This time, we're offering some chocolate cake. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Renji says, and he steps down.

"Very well then, Renji takes the cake, and we're down to 4!"

Another fifteen minutes go by, and this time it's Clove stepping down.

"Only 3 remain! Who will win immunity?"

The three left are starting to feel very weak. Peter decides to step down next, leaving only Olivier and Katniss.

"It's down to 2! Olivier and Katniss! Who will stay on?"

After about another ten minutes, one of them slips off.

…

…

…

"Olivier… stays on! Katniss steps off, and with that, Olivier… wins immunity!"

Olivier triumphantly raises both arms in the air, then goes over to collect her necklace.

"Congratulations, Olivier. You may be the Ice Queen, but no one was getting you off that stump today."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Olivier's neck.

"Now, for the fun part. Sit!"

Olivier goes flopping to the ground, with everyone else having a hearty laugh.

"But even though these beads made you sit, you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. Everyone else is fair game, and some of you are headed to your very first Tribal Council. I'll see you tonight for it."

The tribe heads on out, with Olivier feeling quite satisfied, while Erika is still hobbling along.

" _I don't want to be pulled from the game," Erika says. "I want to play. This isn't how I want to go out, being an evacuee. I want to keep on playing and see what happens."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Erika, Olivier, Lucian, Katniss, Renji, Gary, Tessa)**

Gary is hard at work making a push to get out Ash.

"We need Ash out of here," he tells Peter and Tessa.

"And why exactly is that?" Peter questions.

"He's just a loser. He's done nothing in his life but lose. He needs to lose again."

"Seems to me that he's been winning all these challenges," Tessa offers.

"But that's just been the rest of his tribe carrying him. Trust me. He's a chocker."

"A chocker?" Peter wonders.

"Choker. You know what I meant."

" _Gary sounds like a deranged fool running for president," Peter says. "I'm not sure what he even means here, but he seems like he's losing it. Even so, I may end up voting in his favor anyway."_

But Gary's pleading works with Olivier and Lucian.

"Ash Ketchum seems too nice to be allowed to go farther in this game," Olivier comments. "I think you have a point there."

"Of course I have a point here! Now all we need is to line up our votes against him."

"I'll get Clove with us," Olivier remarks.

"And I've got Peter and Tessa," Gary adds. "They may think I'm crazy, but they also know I'm right."

"Then we need one more," Lucian says.

"Work on Katniss," Olivier says. "Don't let her know that Clove is with you."

"Sure thing," Gary replies.

Gary talks with Katniss, who seems quite keen on voting out Ash until she wonders who else is making the vote.

"Well, let's see, there's Tessa, there's Peter…"

"Is Clove voting with you?" Katniss wonders. "Because I don't trust her."

"It doesn't really matter, does it? You're just working with her on one vote."

"Look, I can't trust Clove. She's willing to stab anyone in the back."

"Oh, come on, just for one vote."

" _Gary is really pressing his luck by trying to get me to vote along with Clove," Katniss says. "I might do it, but that doesn't mean for a second that I trust Clove or even Gary himself."_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon, Hungary and Ash bring in Erika and Janine to talk about their vote.

"So, who's it gonna be?" Janine asks.

"We're not sure yet," Ash says. "Gary I hear has been going around making deals with everyone."

"He's not a threat, though," Soi Fon says. "I think we need to go after Katniss right now. She's a huge threat."

"Okay, Katniss it is then," Hungary states.

"I'm not sure about this," Ash breaks in. "I keep on hearing my name coming up around Gary. Is he going after me?"

"It doesn't matter," Janine states. "We've got Tessa and Peter. I've talked with them. They're going to vote whichever way I do. Let's just get our vote and go."

"Katniss, then," Soi Fon states.

"I'm suggesting Gary, guys," Ash says. "Just saying."

Erika, meanwhile, looks quite concerned.

" _With my foot hurting so bad, I'm not even sure if I'm going to make it through the night," Erika says. "I don't want to quit now after all this, but I may have to do so anyway."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The giant tribe of 13 walks into the Tribal Council area.

"Those of you who don't have a torch, grab one and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players set down their torches.

"All right, a brand new tribe, with you all knowing that you all are just one vote from the jury. Renji, how does this set up for you?"

"You know what, I'm not sure," Renji says. "No one's come to talk to me. I'm all out here on my own; I'm a free agent."

"I don't believe that for a second," Jet replies. "May I ask the other 12 of you, have you really ignored Renji?"

"Everyone knows what a hothead Renji can be," Janine states. "We just don't want him to blow up."

"Hey, don't treat me like that!" Renji exclaims.

"See what I mean?" Janine says.

Jet laughs. "Okay. Ash, you, along with Soi Fon and Hungary, haven't been to a single Tribal Council yet."

"It's been fun," Ash says. "I enjoy all this winning, especially since last time I was here, I was voted out first thing."

"And that means that if you get voted out tonight, you still haven't survived a single Tribal Council."

"I know that. That's why I'm pushing very hard to remain in the game."

"Ash has nothing to worry about," Soi Fon breaks in. "We've got his back. Hungary and I are fully supporting him. Right now we've got the alliance we need to keep him safe."

Gary rolls his eyes.

"Gary, it looks like you don't want Ash here."

"I don't know why Ash is getting coddled," Gary says. "He's getting carried on Soi Fon's back. Ash is a loser. He shouldn't be here anymore."

A few people look shocked by Gary's remarks.

"Peter, Gary just came right out and called Ash a loser. Is that the kind of person you want to be aligning with?"

"Well, I can definitely see why you'd be nervous to be with Gary," Peter says. "Personally, I'm not sure what Gary's trying to go for with that."

"How about you, Katniss?"

"Gary certainly scares me from a certain perspective," Katniss says. "He doesn't seem too trustworthy."

"Guys, I'm not the villain here!" Gary exclaims. "Ash Ketchum is the loser who's getting by because other people want to carry him!"

"Gary, you ought to just shut up at this point," Oliver says.

Gary will not stop, however, and he stands up on his seat in front of everyone.

"Everyone hear me!" Gary shouts. "Ash Ketchum is going to win this game if you let him! But he's a loser! He doesn't deserve to go far! You've got to take him out now!"

The other contestants look on in shock.

"Wow, haven't had that before," Jet says. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"But it's no fair that Gary is singling me out like this," Ash says. "I'm not being carried, I'm making it on my own!"

"I agree," Hungary says. "Ash has been his own man out here."

"Clove, from what you've seen, has Ash been playing on his own?"

"I don't really care about Ash," Clove says. "I'm out here trying to make the best decisions for myself. If that involves voting out Ash, then so be it, but right now I'm just looking out for myself."

"On another note, Erika, how's the foot?"

"It's not getting better," Erika says. "In fact, I have to make an announcement."

"No, don't!" Soi Fon exclaims.

…

…

…

"If I don't get better by next Tribal Council, I am going to step out of this game," Erika states.

Soi Fon looks a bit relieved. Jet looks a little surprised.

"We've been very cautious with Erika, but we've allowed her to stay because there's a chance to heal her at any moment," Jet says. "We will continue to keep an eye out on Erika's foot. Olivier, how does having immunity feel?"

"It is only a small victory," Olivier replies. "I am prepared for much bigger victories to come."

"Very well then," Jet states. "You cannot vote for Olivier. Everyone else is fair game. It is… time to vote."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" from Australia plays as the players go to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Erika goes to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

" _My vote goes to the biggest loser of this game, Ash Ketchum!" Gary says. "And once again, you won't survive a single Tribal Council."_

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet states.

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

But nobody makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Ash."

…

…

…

"Ash."

…

…

"Gary."

Gary looks a bit surprised.

…

"Ash. That's three votes Ash, one vote Gary."

…

…

"Ash. That's four votes Ash, one vote Gary."

Ash looks on with concern.

…

"Gary."

…

…

"Gary."

…

…

…

"Gary. We're tied, four votes Ash, four votes Gary."

Gary shakes his head in disbelief.

…

"Gary."

…

…

…

"Gary. That's six votes Gary, four votes Ash, three votes left."

…

…

…

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, and the first member of our jury, Gary Oak. That's seven, and tonight, it is enough."

Gary continues to shake his head as he gets up from his seat. He stares over at Ash, then grabs his torch and brings it on over to Jet.

"Gary, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Gary's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

"Smell ya later!" Gary shouts, as he leaves Tribal Council.

"Well, I'm not sure if Gary saw that coming, but if I had to put my money on it, that was a pure blindside. We'll see how many of those this new merged tribe can rack up. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk out.

" _That loser Ash Ketchum got me," Gary says. "I can't believe it. I wasn't given much of a chance in this game. If I would have been able to go longer, I'm sure I would have been able to make Survivor great again. Instead, I'm gone home, and Ash Ketchum stays. What a joke. I'll never be able to live this down, losing to Ash Ketchum."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ash – Gary**

 **Clove – Ash**

 **Erika – Gary**

 **Gary – Ash**

 **Hungary – Gary**

 **Janine – Gary**

 **Katniss – Gary**

 **Lucian – Ash**

 **Olivier – Ash**

 **Peter – Gary**

 **Renji – Gary**

 **Soi Fon – Gary**

 **Tessa – Gary**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **It's the biggest twist in Survivor history since the Incubator:**

" _You do however have a choice," Jet says. "Each of you gets a rock. If you hold out the white rock, you will proceed to the Food Auction."_

 _Everyone exclaims in joy._

" _But if you hold out the black rock, you will instead proceed to the Advantage Auction."_

" _The Advantage Auction?" Soi Fon wonders. "What's that?"_

 **While the Food Auction is taking place, the Advantage Auction allows players to bid on big-ticket items:**

" _This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol," Jet says._

…

" _This is for an extra vote at an upcoming Tribal Council."_

…

" _This item is so secret, we've never had it on the show before."_

 **But the cost of these items is so giant, players will have to borrow to get them:**

" _You are not given any money to spend at the Advantage Auction," Jet says. "Instead, you will borrow money from_ _ **YOUR OWN PRIZE WINNINGS**_ _to spend at this auction, up to $10,000. If you win the million, you'll get your money back. But if you don't, you will permanently lose any money that you spend at this auction."_

" _So it's an all-or-nothing type of deal?"_

" _Exactly."_


	6. There's A Doctor

**(A/N: I have come out of retirement! This story is being rewritten, starting at the point I left off. All results in the previous summary are considered non-canon. Everything from here on else is the new canon.)**

 **Episode 6**

 **There's a Doctor**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Erika was recovering from a foot injury…**

" _It looks pretty bad," Renji says._

" _I think it's gotten infected," Janine adds. "You opened up a cut in that foot when you got hit, and it's starting to swell up."_

 **But she decided to stay in the game, keeping Soi Fon and Hungary's alliance strong…**

" _I'm staying for now," Erika states._

 **Meanwhile, Gary was on a campaign to get out his rival Ash Ketchum…**

" _Hey, look, girls," Gary says. "Ash Ketchum is a loser through and through. You take this guy along with you, you're going to lose. I'm telling you that right now."_

…

" _Seems to me that he's been winning all these challenges," Tessa offers._

" _But that's just been the rest of his tribe carrying him," Gary replies. "Trust me. He's a chocker."_

" _A chocker?" Peter wonders._

" _Choker. You know what I meant."_

 **But at Tribal Council, Gary didn't get what he wanted.**

" _Clove, from what you've seen, has Ash been playing on his own?"_

" _I don't really care about Ash," Clove says. "I'm out here trying to make the best decisions for myself. If that involves voting out Ash, then so be it, but right now I'm just looking out for myself."_

 **And Clove as well as others chose not to vote out Ash, but instead to vote out Gary. That made Gary Oak the first member of what promises to be a bloated jury. 12 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 16**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Erika, Olivier, Lucian, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

"Well, that was fun," Renji says.

"Maybe for you," Olivier responds. "Gary didn't deserve to go."

"And why not?" Renji replies. "He's been out here campaigning like a presidential candidate. All he did was get himself voted out."

"Agreed," Peter states. "Gary dug his own grave. And now he's out. Simple as that."

Ash, meanwhile, is quite relieved.

" _I thought for sure I was going home after Gary launched that campaign against me," Ash says. "As for now, I'm safe, and my biggest rival is gone. But even now, there's no time to get comfortable. I've got to be very careful the rest of the way."_

Soi Fon and Hungary are busy trying to help out Erika.

"Erika, you really need to step out of this game," Hungary states. "You're too injured to keep on going."

"No, she can make it," Soi Fon comments. "I've fought through much worse than this. My arm was cut off in Hueco Mundo and I still kept playing. Erika can make it through this."

"I'm trying all I can," Erika says. "But unless there's a doctor who can help me out, I'm pretty much useless out here."

" _I'm really hurting," Erika says. "I know that Soi Fon wants to keep me around in order to help her with the numbers, but I'm just not sure how much longer I can take it."_

" _I absolutely need Erika as part of my alliance," Soi Fon says. "If she leaves now, I'm in quite a bit of trouble. I've got to do all I can to help her feel better and choose to stay in the game."_

 **Auction**

"Come on in, guys!"

The 12 remaining players enter the Auction area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction," Jet states. "You know how it goes by now. I give you a credit card with 500 Woolongs on it. You spend your Woolongs on the items you see, get some much-needed nourishment and a full belly."

Everyone looks on happily.

"But this time around, there's a twist."

The players look a little fidgety.

"You do however have a choice," Jet says. "Each of you gets a rock. If you hold out the white rock, you will proceed to the Food Auction."

Everyone exclaims in joy.

"But if you hold out the black rock, you will instead proceed to the Advantage Auction."

"The Advantage Auction?" Soi Fon wonders. "What's that?"

"You are not given any money to spend at the Advantage Auction," Jet says. "Instead, you will borrow money from **YOUR OWN PRIZE WINNINGS** to spend at this auction, up to $10,000. If you win the million, you'll get your money back. But if you don't, you will permanently lose any money that you spend at this auction."

"So it's an all-or-nothing type of deal?" Clove wonders.

"Exactly."

"Sounds interesting," Peter states.

"Now here's how it works. At the Food Auction, you're spending valueless Woolongs for a shot at food. At the Advantage Auction, you are spending the very money that you would win at the end of the game. But, at the Advantage Auction, there are items of great power in this game. I'm sure you're aware of past auctions where I've given away either a clue to a hidden immunity idol or an advantage at a future challenge. Here, though, those are only the beginning of the rewards you could possibly win."

Everyone looks around, wondering what to do, while Jet passes out the rocks to the players.

"On the count of 3, you will hold out the rock that is for the auction you want to participate in. White rock is the Food Auction; black rock is the Advantage Auction. One, two, three!"

The players hold out their rocks. Holding out the white rock are Erika, Hungary, Peter, Tessa, Renji and Janine. Holding out the black rock are Soi Fon, Ash, Clove, Olivier, Lucian and Katniss.

"Very well then," Jet states. "Those of you who are going to the Food Auction, you stay right here, and my assistant Kisuke Urahara will come over to begin the auction. As for those of you who are going to the Advantage Auction, follow me, as we go to a separate spot for the auction."

" _This is a really big moment in the game for me," Soi Fon says. "I need some sort of advantage that will put me over the top. The question is, which advantage do I want?"_

 **Food Auction**

 **(Erika, Hungary, Peter, Tessa, Renji, Janine)**

"Welcome to the Food Auction!" Kisuke Urahara exclaims. "I'm passing out credit cards with 500 Woolongs on each one. You may bid in increments of 20. Remember that these Woolongs are worthless outside of this game, and that this auction will end without warning, so I suggest that if you see something you like, you bid on it."

Everyone takes their credit cards.

"First item up for bids today on The Price Is Right," Urahara jokes. "It's a new car! No, I'm joking. It's actually spaghetti and meatballs!"

"20!" Tessa calls.

"40!" Janine shoots back.

"60!" Tessa shouts.

"I'm going for a hundred!" Janine shouts.

"100 Woolongs to Janine. Going once, going twice… sold to Janine! Come and get it!"

Janine happily grabs her plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hey, first things first, swipe your card," Kisuke says.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," Janine replies.

She swipes her card, spending 100 Woolongs.

"Next up, French toast sticks. Anyone want them?"

"Of course!" Tessa cries. "I'll go with 100!"

"200!" Erika shouts.

"200 to Erika… anyone else want in?" Kisuke asks.

No one budges.

"Going once, going twice… sold to Erika for 200 Woolongs!"

Erika hobbles over to collect her French toast sticks, when she notices something.

"Hey, don't these come with syrup?"

"Syrup is an extra 20," Kisuke replies. "Don't get cheap on me, Erika. That was Soi Fon's mistake."

Erika frustratedly swipes her card a second time, and Kisuke hands over the syrup.

"Next item: cookies & ice cream!"

"Ooh, I want it!" Janine calls. "100!"

"200!" Tessa shoots back.

"300!" Janine shouts.

"Janine's going to be close to out of Woolongs after this. Going once, going twice, sold to Janine!"

Janine rushes over to grab the cookies and ice cream.

"Next item, we're going with a hamburger and French fries!"

"100!" Hungary shouts.

"200!" Tessa shouts.

"Heck, I'm going with all 500!" Peter yells.

"All 500, and it's sold to Peter!"

Peter hands his card over to Kisuke, then grabs his meal.

"Next up, we've got a chocolate milkshake!"

"100!" Janine shouts.

"120!" Hungary replies.

"Ooh, sweet bidding by Hungary there. She knows Janine can't catch her. And it is… sold to Hungary for 120 Woolongs!"

Hungary rushes over to swipe her card, then begins to enjoy her milkshake.

"Countries shouldn't have to have milkshakes," Janine grumbles.

"Next up, fried chicken! I'm sure everyone will want this!"

"No time to wait," Renji says. "All 500, right here, right now!"

"And that's sold to Renji, for all 500 of his Woolongs! Come on up here and grab your chicken!"

Renji rushes over and tosses his card to Kisuke, before grabbing his bucket of fried chicken.

"Next I've got an entire pizza!"

The players look on, not sure whether they should bid or not.

"I guess I'll go with 100," Janine says.

"100 to Janine. Going once, going twice… sold to Janine, for the last 100 Woolongs she had!"

Janine walks over and hands over her card, before grabbing her pizza.

"And just like I told you, this auction will end without warning," Kisuke says. "This Food Auction is… over!"

Tessa looks dismayed, while she watches Janine dig into her pizza.

" _I really should have bid higher on stuff," Tessa says. "So hard to watch these other people eat right in front of me."_

 **Advantage Auction**

 **(Soi Fon, Ash, Clove, Olivier, Lucian, Katniss)**

"Welcome to the Advantage Auction," Jet states. "This is a special moment in the history of Survivor. Never have we had players risk their own winnings on possible advantages in the game. Here's how it will work. You will bid in increments of 1,000. 10,000 is the maximum bid; if two or more of you bid 10,000 on something, then you will pick rocks to see who gets the item, while the others would get their money back. Since you do not have the cash right now, you will actually write out an i.o.u. to me, which you will then pay upon the end of the game. That is, unless you win the million, in which case you owe me nothing."

"What are the items up for bids?" Ash asks. "Could you give us some hints?"

"Anything but the Incubator," Jet replies. "I had even planned on bringing back the Incubator, our twist from Survivor: Xing, but Homura Akemi shot a million holes in him and he will not be returning."

Olivier shakes her head in disgust, remembering how she was screwed by the Incubator.

"Let's get to it now," Jet says.

He pulls out a roll of paper.

"This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol," Jet says.

"1,000," Lucian states.

"2,000," Katniss replies.

"3,000," Lucian says.

Olivier slyly looks over at Soi Fon and Ash, and she notices that they aren't bidding.

" _If they're not bidding," Olivier says, "then one or both of them probably already have an idol. That was very telling that they refused to bid on the clue."_

"Going once, going twice… sold to Lucian for $3,000!"

Lucian walks over to Jet, who hands him a piece of paper. Lucian fills out the form, then Jet hands over the clue to him.

"Remember, it's just a clue," Jet says. "You still need to find it."

Lucian nods, then heads back to his seat.

"This is for an extra vote at an upcoming Tribal Council."

"1,000!" Soi Fon exclaims.

"2,000!" Katniss cries.

"3,000!" Soi Fon shouts.

"4,000," Olivier states seriously.

"4,000 to Olivier. Going once, going twice… sold to Olivier!"

Olivier walks over to Jet to fill out her form.

"You lose $4,000, but you get an extra vote at any Tribal Council you wish, before the Final 5. This could be a million-dollar vote right here. You use it after all the other votes have been cast."

Olivier takes the piece of parchment off Jet and heads back to her seat.

"Next up, an advantage at any upcoming immunity challenge."

"3,000," Katniss says.

"3,000 already to Katniss! Anyone got a better offer?"

No one budges, however.

"Then it is… sold to Katniss! For $3,000. Take this note, and do not open it until the immunity challenge you choose to use it at."

Katniss grabs the note and clutches it tightly.

"Next up, we've got a vote steal."

"A vote steal?" Ash wonders.

"That's right. By getting this item, you can steal a vote off someone else at an upcoming Tribal Council."

"Might as well go for it," Soi Fon says. "2,000."

"I'm going with 3,000," Lucian says.

"4,000," Clove states.

"Fine then, 5,000!" Soi Fon shouts.

"$5,000, going once, going twice… sold to Soi Fon!"

Soi Fon walks over to fill out her form.

"With this item, you can pull out this piece of parchment before anyone goes to vote. You then choose whose vote you want to steal, and that person will not vote, while you will vote twice. It could be a million-dollar steal."

Soi Fon nods her head, then takes the piece of parchment back with her.

"Finally, we've got this," Jet states.

He pulls out a concealed item which is a mystery.

"This item is so secret, we've never had it on the show before."

"5,000," Soi Fon says.

"Any other bidders?" Jet asks.

"You know what, it's worth it," Ash says. "I'm going with all 10,000."

"Me too," Clove states.

"Very well then, you are the only two who can risk all 10,000," Jet says. "So, what we will do is pick rocks. If you pick the white rock, you get the item. If you pick the black rock, you don't get it, but you don't lose any money either."

The two players reach in and pick rocks.

"And the one with the white rock is…"

Ash triumphantly holds up the white rock.

"It's Ash Ketchum! Congratulations, Ash, you get this item."

Clove throws her black rock down in disgust, then walks away.

"Keep it a secret," Jet says to Ash. "It's a rare item that has never been seen on this show before."

"I understand," Ash says, as he grabs the item off Jet.

"And this Advantage Auction is… over!"

 **Day 17**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Erika, Olivier, Lucian, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

Clove is disappointed about having not gotten an advantage, so she immediately goes to work on Renji and Peter.

"Look, guys, I know that I haven't been exactly the most pleasant to be around," she says. "And I'll never be that person. But you've got to get out Katniss. She's such a dangerous threat and she _will_ win this game if you don't get her out soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Renji replies sarcastically. "As if one player is guaranteed victory if they aren't ousted first thing. Where have I heard that one before?"

"What you're saying doesn't make sense," Peter adds. "Katniss isn't that big of a threat. She's good at challenges, for sure, but she isn't going to wipe the floor with her social game."

"You've got to trust me, I know her!" Clove exclaims. "She has a certain way with people. Heck, she can rally together entire cities! You don't want her to stay in this game much longer."

"Somehow I doubt that," Renji states.

" _Unbelievable!" Clove says. "Not only will no one listen to me, but people seem to already be snowballed by the enigma that is Katniss Everdeen. You can't figure her out; she's mean to people, yet she gets them behind her in an instant. And no one believes me. It's crazy!"_

Katniss, meanwhile, is trying to play her way into others' minds.

"What can you offer us, that we'd want you in our alliance?" Janine asks.

"I can offer loyalty, loyalty unlike you've seen from others," she tells Tessa and Janine. "You can count on me."

"I don't know," Tessa responds. "I fully trusted Temari, 100 percent, and then she turned on me."

"Trust me, I'm not like her," Katniss says. "I know how to be loyal. It's one of the main things I do in real life."

Janine pauses. "Well, I guess we can think about it. There are a lot of choices for us right now."

"Yes, we aren't guaranteeing anything," Tessa adds. "But you do offer some good points."

" _I definitely want to be part of a strong alliance," Katniss says. "My hope is that these two girls will trust me enough to want me to be with them."_

" _I don't trust Katniss, and really, I don't trust anyone," Tessa says. "But my game out here isn't going to be won or lost simply in alliances. It's going to be by flying under the radar and staying away from those who are over the top."_

Meanwhile, Lucian goes out hunting for the immunity idol. He uses the clue to find a tree where the idol is hidden, but then he notices that the idol is lodged between two branches high in the tree. So he turns around and goes out for help.

" _I saw the idol, but it was in a difficult place to get it," Lucian says. "It reguired help to get it down. Fortunately, there's one person whom I can trust."_

Lucian brings Olivier back to the tree, where Olivier helps him by lifting him up. He then climbs a bit higher, then knocks down the idol down to Olivier.

"And you're giving this to me," Olivier says, as she picks up the idol. "It's mine."

"But you'll save me if I'm in trouble, right?" Lucian wonders.

"Of course," Olivier replies.

" _This is my idol, not Lucian's," Olivier says. "I don't care if he is in trouble, I'm only using this on myself. I'm glad he called me out to help, because he has helped me out, but not helped himself out one bit."_

" _I fully trust Olivier," Lucian says. "She will save me if I need help. She's always been there for me throughout this game. She will be loyal to me, I just know it. She's so much like my Queen Cynthia."_

 **Day 18**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Erika, Olivier, Lucian, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

Ash Ketchum gets away from everyone to reveal what his item is. He opens it up and reads a note.

"Congratulations," he reads, as he looks at the plush lion in his hands. "This is Keroberos, the Superidol. This item has never been used in Crazy Survivor history up to this point. You may use Kero after the votes have been read, to save yourself or any other person you choose."

"Wow," Ash says. "This is a big item. Now I know that even if I get voted out, I can still pull this thing out and save myself. The question is, who do I share this information with? Can I trust Soi Fon? Or Hungary? I'm not sure yet."

Meanwhile, Erika is really suffering with her foot injury.

"How're you doing?" Hungary asks her.

"Same as always," Erika replies.

"That bad, huh?" Soi Fon says.

"Yeah, I'm in so much pain I can barely walk," Erika states. "I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm going to have to leave the game."

"No!" Soi Fon exclaims. "I – I mean, we need you! Stick it out just a little longer, I'm sure you can make it!"

"I'm not sure," Erika says.

 _"I'm in so much pain, and I can't get any better without some serious treatment," Erika says. "I really feel like I'm going to have to leave this game soon. I know Soi Fon supports me 100 percent, but the pain is just too much."_

 _ **Immunity Challenge**_

 _"_ Come on in, guys!"

The twelve remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge!"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Olivier goes crashing to the ground, and Jet walks over and yanks the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, straight outta Survivor: Xing, we will play a game of musical chairs. Every round, there will be one less chair than people. Your goal? Get into a chair when the music stops. If you end up with no chair, then you're out of the challenge. Last player remaining, wins immunity, guaranteed to stick around for another vote. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game. Big stakes, we'll draw for spots, then get started!"

The players line up around the chairs, then Jet pulls out a boom box. Meanwhile, Katniss decides not to use her note.

"First song! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Hetalia theme "Marukaite Chikyu" starts to play as the players run around the chairs. The music suddenly stops, and the contestants scramble to try to get to a chair. In the process, Lucian steps on Erika's already-hurt foot, and she goes sprawling to the ground.

"Ow!" she cries.

"Erika, unable to get a chair, and she's the first one out of this challenge!"

Erika stumbles over to the bench, then falls off it, as she grabs her foot in agony.

"Medical, get over here!" Jet screams.

Retsu Unohana and her assistants Isane Kotetsu and Hanataro Yamada rush over to help Erika. Retsu takes a look at Erika's foot.

"This is serious, she's got to be pulled from the game now," Retsu says. "There's no wiggle room here."

Tears stream down Erika's cheeks. "I understand," she states.

"Very well then, Erika's gone from the game," Jet announces. "We wish you well, Erika. You played great. You just pushed your body too much."

"Thank you, Jet," Erika replies.

"Erika will head on out, and we'll continue with the challenge."

"What?!" Soi Fon shouts.

"That's right, we will still hold the challenge, as well as Tribal Council."

Unohana and her assistants carry Erika away, then the contestants line up for the next round of the challenge.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

The Hunger Games theme "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players run around the chairs. It suddenly stops, and the players rush to try to grab a chair. This time, Lucian nudges Clove out of the way, then gets into a chair, leaving Clove out.

"Clove can't find a chair, and she is out of this challenge!"

Clove angrily walks over to the bench.

"Next round! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Pokemon theme song plays, and the contestants start their march. Once it stops, they go sprawling for chairs. This time, Ash trips and stumbles just shy of a chair, getting left out.

"Ash is out of this challenge!"

Ash trudges away, while the rest of the players prepare for the next round.

"Next round, let's go! Survivors ready? Go!"

The song "Tomorrow" from Full Metal Panic plays, and again the players start their march. This time, when it stops, Tessa just edges Peter out of a spot.

"Peter misses out, and he's gone from this challenge!"

Peter walks over to the bench.

"Next song! Survivors ready? Go!"

The song "Ready Steady Go" from Fullmetal Alchemist starts up. When it stops, it's Janine nudging Tessa out of the final chair.

"Tessa's gone!"

Tessa sadly moves over to the bench, while the other players try to catch their breath.

"Moving on, next song! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Bleach theme "Asterisk" plays, and the contestants start their march. It stops suddenly, and Soi Fon finds herself pushing her own ally Hungary out of a seat.

"Hungary is eliminated!"

"I'm sorry," Soi Fon tells her.

"No problem, I understand," Hungary replies, as she goes over to the bench.

"Let's get a move on!" Jet shouts. "Next round! Survivors ready? Go!"

The "Tally the Vote" song plays, and the players begin their trek around the chairs. Once it ends, it's Janine pushing Renji out of the last chair.

"Renji, you're out!"

Renji shakes his head angrily as he walks away.

"Next round, we're running out of songs here! Survivors ready? Go!"

The new Tribal Council music plays, and the contestants start their march. As it comes to a close, Katniss edges Olivier out for the final seat.

"Olivier, you're eliminated!"

Olivier gives an angry look as she walks over to the bench.

"Next up! Let's go!" Jet shouts. "Everyone get in your places! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Survivor: China theme plays, but it comes to an early stop. This time, Soi Fon goes sprawling to the ground, and she finds herself out of the challenge.

"Take a spot on the bench," Jet states.

Soi Fon heads over to the bench, while the rest of the players gasp for air.

"This is a tough challenge!" Jet yells. "Next round! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Survivor: Micronesia theme starts up, and off the players go. When it finally comes to a stop, it's Janine who can't find a chair.

"Janine, out of this challenge! We are down to Katniss and Lucian!"

The final theme is the theme to this particular season of Survivor, based off Survivor: Pearl Islands. When it ends, there is only one player left sitting.

"Katniss… is safe! Lucian is out! And that means that Katniss… wins immunity!"

Katniss raises both arms in the air in celebration. Lucian buries his face in defeat.

"Come over here, Katniss."

Katniss smiles as Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck.

"Congratulations, you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you are fair game. But before you head back to camp, I've got news for you."

Everyone looks on with suspense.

"Someone who has been voted out will rejoin the game."

Several players gasp, while others shake their heads.

"That's right, one of the players who was voted out will re-enter the game. The players who were previously voted out will hold their own vote after your vote, and they will vote one of their own back into the game. You will get to watch that vote. Erika will participate in that vote, though she will not be eligible to return, since she was pulled as a medievac. Make sure you choose wisely who you want to leave the game, because someone's joining you. I'll see you tonight for an interesting Tribal."

The contestants are still stunned as they leave the challenge area.

" _Obviously we've got to play this carefully," Soi Fon says. "One of our previous tribemates is rejoining us. Who are they going to pick? And who do we want out? Big questions, and I'm not sure we're going to get many answers easily."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Olivier, Lucian, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

Lucian and Olivier consult with each other over the vote.

"Who shall I vote for, my mistress?" Lucian asks.

"It is the perfect time to eliminate someone strong," Olivier replies. "That's why I say we go with Soi Fon."

"I understand, my mistress," Lucian replies.

" _I would have voted out Soi Fon anyway," Lucian says. "Having Olivier confirm my decision just makes it all the easier. I think we need to get someone strong like her out now, so we have a better chance at winning immunity in the future."_

Olivier then gathers together some other votes.

"Soi Fon," she whispers to Clove, who nods her head in return.

Olivier then goes over to Renji and Peter. "We're going with Soi Fon," she tells them.

Peter seems to agree, but Renji looks suspicious.

" _If Olivier's going after Soi Fon, that's bad for me in two ways," Renji says. "First of all, she's going after someone from my season, a fellow Soul Reaper. Second of all, she's going after someone strong. I'd better go to Soi Fon and clear this up before something bad happens."_

Meanwhile, the ninja Janine goes sneaking around, and she finds an area in the sand that looks like it has been dug up. She decides to dig and see what is there.

" _So I dig in this area, and I find this idol," Janine says. "It's a stuffed animal of sorts. But as soon as I pick it up, I get noticed."_

Olivier notices Janine holding on to the modsoul Ririn, which is the immunity idol.

"That's mine," Olivier states firmly. "You can't steal it."

Janine drops the idol and runs off, while Olivier shakes her head.

" _I can't believe Janine found the idol that I hid," Olivier says. "I guess I didn't hide it well enough. In any case, now there's a giant target on my back. I may have to play this idol tonight in order to be safe."_

Ash, Soi Fon and Hungary are deciding who to vote for when they are joined by Janine.

"Olivier has the idol," Janine says matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Ash replies. "Wow."

"We must vote her off," Hungary states.

"No," Soi Fon replies.

"No?!" the other three exclaim.

"No, we must flush out the idol without voting for her," Soi Fon explains. "We just don't have the votes to get her out. We can't split the vote, that won't work. What we should do is make it out that we're voting her out, then vote Lucian – her biggest ally."

"I get it," Ash says. "By voting out Lucian, we take out her biggest support. And hopefully she plays it on herself and wastes it."

"But what if she gives the idol to Lucian?" Hungary wonders.

"There's no chance she'll do that!" Janine exclaims. "She doesn't give a *$#% about Lucian!"

While Soi Fon and Hungary laugh, Ash looks nervous.

" _I don't know if I can bank on Olivier refusing to give the idol to Lucian," Ash says. "What if we all vote Lucian, and she does in fact give him the idol? That scenario worries me. I do have the Superidol, but I'm still concerned."_

Meanwhile, both Katniss and Clove are completely left out of the loop.

"No one's talking to us," Clove states.

"Does that mean we're in trouble?" Katniss asks.

"Well, you're not in trouble – you have that necklace," Clove replies. "But I don't understand why everyone's ignoring us."

"Why don't we put aside our differences and become the swing votes?" Katniss asks.

Clove nods her head. "Sounds good to me."

" _I don't like Katniss, but I'm willing to work with her for the greater good," Clove says. "If we can work together, maybe it'll help me out more than trying to get her out."_

" _I don't trust Clove one bit," Katniss says. "However, I have no one at this point. That's why I've got to go with her. We become the swing votes at this next Tribal Council. We decide who goes home."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The eleven characters march into the Tribal Council area and take their seats.

"We now bring in, on this very special night – all the players who had previously been voted out."

Grune, England, Canada, Peeta, Johanna, Ichigo, Shinji, Gary and a hobbling Erika enter the Tribal Council area, and sit in the jury section.

"One of these contestants will be brought back to the game and join the Conkalua Tribe," Jet explains. "In addition, that contestant will be immune at next Tribal Council. They will hold a vote immediately following our usual vote to vote someone out. The person voted out will not have a say in who gets brought back to the game."

The eleven players breathe heavily, worried about the situation.

"Katniss, winning immunity could not be more important at this point," Jet says. "How do you use the power of your immunity necklace to further yourself in the game?"

"Well, it's funny, Clove and I had been enemies the whole time, but now we've decided to work together," Katniss responds. "I don't know if it's because I have this power, but it certainly doesn't hurt."

"I'm not friends with Katniss by any means," Clove adds. "But if working together is the best thing for me right now, then I'm going to do it."

"As for you, Lucian, you bought a clue to a hidden immunity idol," Jet states. "How does that affect your game going forward?"

"It is a mystery," Lucian replies. "I can't tell you if I found it, or who I would possibly give it to should I have it. I'm keeping mum on the situation."

"Olivier, you seem close to Lucian."

"Why do you say that?" Olivier questions.

"I've just been able to tell from earlier Tribal Councils."

"I'm not close to anyone here. I'm playing my own game."

"Very well then. Ash, how much does it concern you that someone is re-entering this game?"

"Oh, it's a big concern," Ash replies. "I'm very worried that whoever gets back into this game ends up going all the way to the end. We saw that in the Pearl Islands, and we saw that with Dixie Kong winning Blood vs. Water."

"If we vote out the wrong person now, that new addition could ride all the way to the end," Hungary adds.

"Soi Fon, what is more important – who you vote out, or who replaces the player voted out?"

"I'd say it's simply who you vote out now," Soi Fon replies. "We can't do anything about the player who gets voted back in. They're rejoining us whether we like it or not."

"Renji, are you still undecided about tonight's vote?"

"Actually, I am," Renji replies. "I'm not sure who to vote for. There are certain leaders of this tribe on both sides."

"And those would be…?"

"Olivier and Soi Fon."

"Soi Fon, Renji just called you out as a leader of this tribe. How does that make you feel?"

"I'm okay with it, actually," Soi Fon responds. "It's much better to be a leader than a follower."

"You do realize, Captain, that the German word for 'leader' is 'Fuhrer,'" Olivier interjects.

"Nevertheless, I hope to lead the way through this game, and get rewarded in the end," Soi Fon states.

Jet chuckles. "Anyone here still undecided besides Renji?"

Katniss and Clove raise their hands.

"We've got time," Jet states. "If you want to scramble, now would be the time to do so."

Tessa quickly rushes over and whispers in Clove's ear. Then Janine goes over and whispers in Katniss's ear.

"This is something," Jet says.

Then, suddenly, Soi Fon takes Ash, Hungary and Janine and forms their own huddle to discuss the vote. On cue, Olivier grabs Lucian, Peter and Tessa and makes a second huddle. The three remaining swing votes – Renji, Katniss and Clove – create a third huddle.

"I've never seen anything like it," Jet says.

After finishing the huddles, everyone sits down, while the voted-out players laugh.

"Okay, we ready to vote?" Jet asks. "Ash?"

"Yep."

"Katniss?"

"Yeah."

"Clove?"

"Yes."

"Soi Fon?"

"Sure."

"Peter?"

"Of course."

"Tessa?"

"Let's go."

"Renji?"

"I guess."

"Hungary?"

"Why not?"

"Janine?"

"Ready!"

"Olivier?"

"Let's get a move on."

"And Lucian?"

"Yes, I guess."

"All right, it is time to vote. Katniss is safe, everyone else is fair game. Ash, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

" _I'm not sure we made the right decision here," Katniss says._

Lucian goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

" _You are the biggest threat remaining in this game, and that's why you've got to go," Olivier says, showing her vote for Soi Fon._

Peter goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

" _If all breaks right, we could have a huge advantage after this vote," Soi Fon says._

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet walks over to the voting booth, gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Olivier and Lucian look at each other, but neither moves.

"Very well then. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Soi Fon."

…

…

"Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Soi Fon. That's four votes Soi Fon."

Soi Fon remains stoic as ever in her seat.

…

…

…

"Lucian."

Lucian looks a bit taken aback.

…

…

"Lucian."

…

…

"Lucian. That's three votes Lucian."

…

…

…

"Lucian. We're tied, four votes Lucian, four votes Soi Fon, three votes left."

Lucian begins to look anxious.

…

…

"Lucian. Five votes Lucian, two votes left."

…

…

…

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, and a member of our jury, Lucian. That's six, and enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Lucian wipes away a tear, then bends down to kiss Olivier on the knee. Olivier pats him on the head as he grabs his stuff, then goes to leave.

"Lucian, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Lucian's torch.

"It's time for you to go. You will not get to see who gets voted back into the game until you join the jury next Tribal Council. Head on out."

Lucian sadly walks away.

"Now, the fun part. Who's going to rejoin the game? For each of you, I'm going to let you make an opening statement to your peers. Then the nine of you will vote. You may not vote for yourself, and you may not vote for Lucian or Erika. Ichigo, let's start with you."

"I'm a strong physical player who could bring down some of these heavyweights in battle down the stretch," Ichigo says. "I can win the challenges and get a bunch of immunities."

"How about you, Peeta?"

"I know I was taken out because Katniss and I made a power couple, but to be honest, I'm a lot more than just part of a couple," Peeta states. "I can win this game on my own, and I just want my chance to prove it."

"On to England."

"No one understands exactly how much this means to me," England says. "I want to bloody destroy those players and show how strong I really am."

"Next up, Gary Oak."

"Aside from Erika, I made it the farthest of those of us voting tonight," Gary states. "My goal is to make Survivor great again, and I can do that by getting a second chance – or, rather, a third chance. I deserve it more because I lasted longer."

"Grune?"

"Oh, my, is it really me?" Grune says. "I'm not sure if I deserve to be back in the game. I'd rather watch one of you get your chance instead of me."

"Fair point," Jet states. "Next up, Shinji."

"I've learned that I mustn't run away from my problems," Shinji says. "That's why I want another chance at this. I can face my problems head-on and defeat them."

"And Johanna Mason."

"I just want to *$#% all those $#*%-ers left in the game and show them that I mean business!" Johanna yells. "I can show that I'm better than they think."

"Okay, that's all-"

"Wait, what about me?" Canada cries.

"Oh, yes, Canada," Jet states. "Go ahead, have at it."

"I'm a very peaceful person, so you'll get along with me easily," Canada states. "I'm someone who can make life around camp a lot more tolerable."

"Okay, _now_ we're finished," Jet announces. "It is time for you nine to vote. Remember, you're voting for someone you want to return to the game. Canada, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the voted-off players go to vote.

Canada goes to vote.

England goes to vote.

Using crutches, Erika goes to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

Grune goes to vote.

Ichigo goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

Peeta goes to vote.

Shinji goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them in the order he sees fit, then proceeds to read the votes.

"I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Gary."

…

…

"Johanna."

…

…

"Gary."

…

…

"Gary."

…

…

"Gary."

…

…

"First person in Survivor history to be brought back on a vote, Gary Oak. No need to read the other votes; they will remain a mystery. Go grab a torch, Gary, and get fire. You are officially back in this game."

"All right!" Gary exclaims.

"In addition, you have immunity at next Tribal Council. You cannot be voted out of the game at it."

Gary grabs his torch and gets fire, then sets it down and sits down with the other Conkalua Tribe members.

"Conkalua, you are back to eleven – you now have a new member, Gary Oak. Erika, you will join Lucian on the jury. As for the rest of you who voted Gary back in the game, after 18 days, you are now officially completely eliminated, with no shot at returning to the game. One thing's for sure: you cannot predict what's going to happen next in this game. Conkalua, grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

While the voted out players file out, each of the Conkalua members gets their torch and starts on back to camp.

" _I feel that I served Mistress Olivier well," Lucian says. "She was just like my Queen Cynthia, in so many ways, that I fell in love with her. I understand her decision not to give me the idol, even though I found it in the first place. I'm going to go curl up and read a book while I wait for the next member of the jury."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

Ash – Lucian

Clove - Lucian

Hungary - Lucian

Janine - Lucian

Katniss - Lucian

Lucian – Soi Fon

Olivier – Soi Fon

Peter – Soi Fon

Renji - Lucian

Soi Fon - Lucian

Tessa – Soi Fon

 **(All eight voted-off players voted for Gary to return, save for Gary, who voted for Johanna.)**

 _Scenes from our next episode:_

 **The loved ones make a visit:**

"Katniss, say hello to your kid sister Prim."

"Oh, Prim! I've missed you so bad!"

 **But a controversy occurs over who gets to have the reward:**

"My Pikachu died by choking on a cucumber, and all you care about is Melody!"

 **And, in the most solemn moment in Survivor history, one player is outed:**

"Why haven't you told everyone here that you're gay?"

 **(A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. I promise to write at least one episode per week from now on. I am out of retirement, and Survivor is back and better than ever. This next episode will blow you away. You don't want to miss it, or the rest of the season, coming up soon! Survivor: Crazy Second Chance is officially on!)**


	7. At Home Watching Jerry Springer

**Episode 7**

 **At Home Watching Jerry Springer**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **The contestants were given a choice of two Auctions…**

"You do however have a choice," Jet says. "Each of you gets a rock. If you hold out the white rock, you will proceed to the Food Auction."

Everyone exclaims in joy.

"But if you hold out the black rock, you will instead proceed to the Advantage Auction."

 **At the Advantage Auction, several players risked their own prize winnings to gain big-time advantages in the game…**

"By getting this item, you can steal a vote off someone else at an upcoming Tribal Council."

 **At the immunity challenge, Erika reaggravated her foot injury, and was forced to leave the game…**

"This is serious, she's got to be pulled from the game now," Retsu says. "There's no wiggle room here."

Tears stream down Erika's cheeks. "I understand," she states.

"Very well then, Erika's gone from the game," Jet announces. "We wish you well, Erika. You played great. You just pushed your body too much."

 **At Tribal Council, Katniss had immunity, and the majority went after Olivier's puppet Lucian…**

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, and a member of our jury, Lucian. That's six, and enough. You need to bring me your torch."

 **Then, in another surprise twist, the previous players who had been voted out were given the opportunity to vote one of their own back into the game…**

"First person in Survivor history to be brought back on a vote, Gary Oak. No need to read the other votes; they will remain a mystery. Go grab a torch, Gary, and get fire. You are officially back in this game."

 **With Gary back in the game, and having immunity for the next Tribal Council, 11 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 19**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Olivier, Gary, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

Gary is still in shock about being back in the game.

" _I can't believe I get another chance at this," Gary says. "You can call this my third chance. I'm going to make this one count. The first thing I do – finish what I started and get Ashy-boy out of here."_

The other players are also pretty shocked about having a new tribemate.

" _Gary was gunning for me, so it was quite a relief once he was gone," Ash says. "But now he's back. He's going to be trying so hard to get me out, and I've got to be careful about it. If I have to use my Superidol, so be it, but I'd rather not have to."_

Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary and Janine gather together to discuss Gary's status.

"Gary has immunity next Tribal Council," Janine states. "We can't vote him out regardless of the situation."

"So what we need is to eliminate someone who Gary would align himself with," Soi Fon states.

"But who would that be?" Hungary asks.

"I'm thinking the Peter-Olivier-Tessa alliance," Soi Fon states. "Call them POT."

"What about Renji, Katniss and Clove?" Janine wonders.

"They're wild-cards," Ash says. "I don't trust Renji one bit, and Katniss and Clove don't even like each other. They all voted together last Tribal Council, but who knows if they'll do it again."

"I think I can get Renji with us," Soi Fon states. "Katniss and Clove, there's no way to know whether we could get both of them. We get one of them, the other one turns on us and rats us out to POT."

"Where does Gary land in all of this?" Hungary wonders.

"It depends," Janine answers. "He could be right there with POT, that's most likely. But it's also possible he tries to form a voting bloc with one or two members of POT and one or two of the wild-cards."

"Essentially, our four votes aren't going to be enough to do *#$%," Soi Fon states. "And even if we could get two or three more, we are still in danger from Olivier's idol. Our goal must first be to secure two more for us, then hope to flush out the idol, which didn't happen last night."

" _We obviously need two more votes, and I'm not sure I can keep Clove and Katniss on the same page," Soi Fon says. "Last night's vote was an aberration. We can't count on that happening again. I'm thinking Katniss and Renji as our new allies."_

While Soi Fon goes to talk to Renji, Gary is cooking with the POT.

"Guys, I know I'm not too popular around here, especially since I was already voted out of here," Gary tells them. "But I really feel like I could work with you. Our goal? Eliminate Ash Ketchum."

"You missed something while you were away, however," Olivier replies. "Ash won a secret item at the auction. That item could be anything. Who knows what it is. It could be something so powerful, it changes the outcome of the game."

"I see," Gary replies. "Then we must simply crush Ash's spirit."

"Crush his spirit?" Tessa wonders. "That sounds cruel. We can't do something like that."

"I'm all about knocking down Soi Fon's alliance a peg, but I'm not sure that's how to do it," Peter states.

"Come on, guys, we've got to find a way to screw with Ash," Gary says. "We do that, we split apart their entire alliance."

"How so?" Olivier asks.

"I'm not sure yet," Gary replies. "But I'm predicting that we'll get a chance at the upcoming reward challenge."

" _I want to destroy Ash's chances at this game, any way I possibly can," Gary says. "And once he's gone, I'm in perfect position to go on to win it. I'm popular and I'm cool. All I need is Ashy-boy sent home."_

Soi Fon's talk with Renji goes well, at least for Soi Fon's alliance.

"You saw what happened last night, didn't you?" Soi Fon asks him.

"Yeah – you got four votes," Renji replies. "For the record, none of them were from me."

"I know," Soi Fon states. "I trust you. We're both Soul Reapers, we both live in the Soul Society. And I'm sure we would have been on the same alliance had you made the merge in Hueco Mundo."

"So you want me voting with you from here on out?" Renji asks.

"It's up to you, but I assure you that our alliance is the place to be right now. You don't want to get caught in a POT."

"POT?"

Soi Fon sighs. "Peter – Olivier – Tessa. They're the POT alliance."

"Well, I don't know what you've been smoking, but I don't see them as such."

"Really?"

"Yeah, both Tessa and Peter have kept Olivier at arm's length. So have I. I don't think that Olivier is as close to them as you think."

"That's interesting. Do you think you could convince either Tessa or Peter to join up with us?"

"Chances are, no. Neither of them seems to trust me. And I'm sure they don't trust you either."

"Then they are an alliance!" Soi Fon exclaims. "The way you talk about them, they're together."

"Look, I don't think they're a solid three. I think they've formed a voting bloc at times, but honestly it's hard to think of them as a firm alliance."

"You've helped me a lot today, Renji," Soi Fon states. "As long as you don't cross us, you will be rewarded, one way or another."

" _Soi Fon offers me a lot by letting me join her alliance of 4," Renji says. "Last vote, I was simply a swing vote, someone who didn't have anywhere to go. Now I have somewhere to go, but at the same time, I can't trust Soi Fon. She is a crafty player who wants to win this game badly. I'm going to try to continue to play both sides."_

Meanwhile, Clove and Katniss are having an argument.

"We need to stay as wild cards," Katniss says. "We can't get ourselves caught up in an alliance that's willing to turn on us at the drop of a hat."

"You fool!" Clove shouts. "What good will that do for us? We have to find someone, or else we're going to easily be picked off almost immediately!"

"Then who do we go with?" Katniss wonders. "Gary Oak?"

"If he offers something good, yes."

"Ridiculous. You don't know anything about winning the Hunger Games."

"You don't know anything about being a Career, either."

" _So Katniss wants us to stay free agents," Clove says. "About as stupid of an idea as I've ever heard. No, we need to find a way to get into a better alliance. Even if that means Gary Oak."_

Clove decides to talk to Gary, and the two find something in common.

"I don't like Ash Ketchum," Clove tells him.

"I don't like him either!" Gary exclaims. "Let's get him out of here."

"But how do you plan on doing that?" Clove wonders. "A voting bloc?"

"I want to get him to quit."

Clove looks completely shocked.

"You _what_?"

"That's right, I want him to be a quitter. And the way to do that is to plant seeds. Seeds of doubt."

"I can't imagine you'd get him to quit. What leverage do you even have?"

"Just wait and see."

" _My goal is to get Ashy-boy to cut his own throat – not literally, of course, but figuratively," Gary says. "The goal is to make him so uncomfortable that he feels like he's got no choice but to give up. And that starts tonight."_

That night, as everyone sleeps, Gary finds Ash's canteen, and he fills it up with water. Then he goes around, pouring out all the other canteens, then setting Ash's canteen right next to his sleeping body. Gary then finishes the job by putting out the fire.

" _Chaos – that's what this is all about, utter chaos," Gary says. "And it's going to work."_

 **Day 20**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Olivier, Gary, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

The players wake up that morning to find the fire put out, while all the canteens are empty save for Ash's.

"What the heck happened here?" Clove shouts.

"Who could have done this?" Peter asks.

"I don't know, but it looks like Ash's doing," Gary states. "He's the only one left with a full canteen."

Hungary shakes her head. "If you're blaming someone, it's pretty obvious that you're the problem. We'll vote you out!"

"Not this time!" Gary exclaims. "I have immunity!"

"So you basically just admitted to doing it," Janine states.

"Gary, why do you hate me so much?" Ash wonders.

"Come on, Ashy-boy, you're a joke! The first person ever voted out! You're not going to win this game! Just give up!"

"Shut up, Gary," Renji says.

" _This made absolutely no sense for Gary to do this," Peter says. "Yet he does have immunity, so maybe perhaps we vote with him as a voting bloc to get out Ash, then turn on Gary later. It's a tough call, though."_

Hungary and Janine go out to get the mail.

"Look, it's an iPhone!" Janine exclaims.

"What's it for?" Hungary wonders.

Janine turns it on, and she sees her name on an on-screen button. She presses that button, and a video begins to play.

"Hey, Janine, it's your dad Koga. I'm here, with all these others, ready to meet you at the reward challenge. See you soon!"

Tears flow down Janine's cheeks as she sees her father. She quickly gathers herself and runs with Hungary back to meet the other players.

"It's the loved ones visit!" Janine screams to the rest of the tribe.

Clove and Renji try to grab the phone off Janine, but Hungary stops them.

"Relax, we will see them in just a moment," Hungary says.

"Let's go to the challenge!" Katniss exclaims, and the players rush on their way.

" _Getting to see someone I know is worth more than something simple like an immunity idol," Katniss says. "It would really refresh me and get me going."_

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven players come running excitedly into the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Absolutely!" Katniss yells.

"You know what's coming… a little love."

"Who's first?" Peter asks. Then everyone sees a small face pop up.

"Katniss, say hello to your kid sister Prim."

"Oh, Prim! I've missed you so bad!"

"I've missed you too, Katniss," Primrose Everdeen replies.

Katniss hugs Prim tightly, with tears streaming down her face.

"This is worth more to me than the million dollars," Katniss cries.

"All right, next one," Jet says. "Ash, meet your best friend Ritchie."

Ritchie comes running out to Ash, and the two embrace.

"How's Pikachu?" Ash whispers in Ritchie's ear.

Ritchie then suddenly looks pretty grim.

"He died, dude," Ritchie replies.

Ash chuckles. "That's a funny one."

Ritchie still looks upset. "No, I'm serious. Pikachu died… by choking on a cucumber."

Ash looks shocked, then suddenly drops to the ground in tears.

"I'm sorry," Ritchie says.

"Is there a problem?" Jet asks.

Ash looks up, still crying. "My Pikachu died."

Everyone looks on with shock.

"How did he die?" Janine asks.

"By choking on a cucumber," Ritchie replies.

"Oh, Ash, I'm sorry," Hungary states.

Ash sobs, grabbing on to Ritchie's arm. "You gotta help me through this," he says.

"Sure thing," Ritchie replies.

As Ritchie comforts Ash, Jet moves on to the next character.

"Hungary, here's your former husband Austria."

Hungary rushes over and starts to dance with Austria.

"We may not be married anymore, but we still have fun," Hungary explains.

"Next up," Jet says. "Janine, it's your father Koga."

Janine dashes over to Koga, and they share a warm embrace.

"You've done well at this game," Koga tells her. "I'm proud of you."

"That means the world to me," Janine replies.

"Okay, next up," Jet says. "Gary, we've got your girlfriend Melody."

Gary meets Melody, who has brought her flute. She then plays a happy tune on her flute for him.

"I thought I'd come out here for no reason," Melody says. "You were voted out as I was on my way here."

"It's just part of my great escape," Gary replies. "I'm just that good."

As they walk away, Jet announces the next loved one.

"Clove, here's your quote-unquote boyfriend Cato."

"Cato!" Clove yells, as the two run to each other.

"So I see you forgive me for what happened in Survivor: Panem," Cato says.

"Only a little bit," Clove replies with a laugh.

"All right, next up," Jet states. "Tessa, here's your second-in-command Mardukas."

Mardukas salutes Tessa, then shakes her hand.

"Doing well, Captain?" he asks.

"As well as possible," Tessa replies.

"Next up!" Jet shouts. "We're trying to keep this thing moving, so let's bring out Olivier's brother Alex Louis Armstrong!"

Alex flexes his muscles, while Olivier looks unimpressed.

"Good to see you," Alex says.

"I wish I could say the same," Olivier replies.

Jet moves on to the next player's loved one.

"Let's see… Peter is next."

Peter's mother Bonnie comes out to visit Peter, and the two share a warm embrace.

"Good to see you," Bonnie tells Peter.

"You too," Peter replies.

"Finally, the Bleach-ers. First, it's Soi Fon's loved one, Yoruichi Shihouin."

Soi Fon runs over to Yoruichi and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Yoruichi simply laughs.

"This woman is the greatest player in the history of Survivor," Soi Fon announces. "She never received a single vote against her, in two tries playing the game."

"And I'm all recovered from my back injury in Crazy All-Stars," Yoruichi adds. "Time to invite me back, Jet?"

Jet chuckles. "We'll see! On to the final couple! This one is an easy one. Renji, meet your wife, Survivor: Hueco Mundo Sole Survivor, Rukia Kuchiki!"

Renji and Rukia meet in a warm embrace, and then the two enjoy a passionate kiss.

"Renji, you look very emotional," Jet states.

"You bet, Jet," Renji replies. "This woman means the world to me. We now have a kid together, and I fall further in love with her every day."

"And I know a thing or two about winning this game," Rukia adds. "I could really give you some good advice."

"All right, everyone," Jet states. "Let's bring it together and prepare for the challenge. This challenge, plucked from our first season in Feudal Japan, is a piggyback ride race. One player will sit on the back of the other, and the player must jump from rock to rock across the water to the finish line. Fall into the water, and you've got to go back and start at the beginning. First duo to reach the finish line, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" the contestants and loved ones shout.

"The winning duo will be escorted to a private beach where they will get to enjoy a fine meal. Filet mignon, mashed potatoes, corn, and soft drinks. It will be a luxurious time for you."

The players salivate at the thought.

"I don't have to ask if it's worth playing for, because I _know_ it's worth playing for! I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The contestants talk over who they want to be in each position with each other, then they line up. It's Soi Fon on Yoruichi's back, Rukia on Renji's back, Olivier on Alex's back, Ritchie on Ash's back, Bonnie on Peter's back, Tessa on Mardukas's back, Clove on Cato's back, Melody on Gary's back, Janine on Koga's back, Hungary on Austria's back, and Prim on Katniss's back.

"For a nice reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players take off, hopping carefully across the pond. Yoruichi is very skilled at it, and she gives herself and Soi Fon an early lead. Alex and Olivier also gain a lot of ground at first. But some are struggling, such as Peter and Austria. The old man Mardukas finds himself unable to make any of the jumps, and he gives up.

"You giving up?" Jet asks.

"Yep," the old man says.

"Get on my back," Tessa tells Mardukas.

So Mardukas climbs on Tessa's back, but the small girl cannot handle the weight, and both collapse to the ground.

"Looks like Tessa is out of this challenge early!" Jet yells.

Yoruichi continues to lead the race across the pond, with Alex in second. Renji, Gary and Cato are next behind them.

"This battle is neck-and-neck!"

As they come near the end of the pond, Gary starts gaining a bit of ground. Renji also makes up some ground, but he finds himself hopping right next to Yoruichi.

"Renji, getting too close to Yoruichi for comfort!"

Renji then trips, and Rukia goes flying off his back. He stumbles right into Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Soi Fon lands hard on Yoruichi's back, as she lands flat on one of the platforms.

"We are watching the humiliation of Yoruichi Shihouin again!" Jet screams.

"Shut up, Jet!" Soi Fon yells. "She's hurt!"

As Yoruichi cringes in pain, Gary and Cato start to catch up to Alex. The three are all very close as they come to the finish line.

"At the finish line, it's…"

…

…

…

"Gary Oak across first with Melody! And that's it! Gary… wins reward!"

"Yes!" Gary shouts, with a fist-pump.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi is shivering in pain, as Soi Fon carries her over to dry ground.

"Medical, get in here!"

Retsu Unohana and her medical team hurry over to Yoruichi's side.

"Is she okay?" Soi Fon asks.

"She reinjured her back in the same place as before," Unohana replies. "She's going to need medical attention immediately."

"I'm sorry," Renji tells Yoruichi.

"You'd better be sorry!" Soi Fon butts in.

Yoruichi simply cries in pain, while Unohana carries her away on a stretcher.

"Well, this is a first," Jet states. "Yoruichi is the first loved one to be medically evacuated from the game."

Soi Fon wipes tears from her eyes as she sees Yoruichi be carried away.

"Now, let's get to this reward. Gary, you've won reward, meaning you can have a nice meal with Melody… or, you can give it up. There are lots of people here who would love some time with their loved one."

Gary thinks it over, whispering to Melody about his choice.

"You know what, Jet, Ash is really going through something with his Pikachu dying," Gary states.

Ash and Ritchie look on longingly.

"But ultimately… I'm keeping the reward for myself."

Both Ash and Ritchie react with anger upon hearing this.

"You're being selfish, Gary," Ritchie says. "Really selfish."

Ash is even more poignant. "My Pikachu died by choking on a cucumber, and all you care about is Melody!"

"Sorry," Gary replies.

"Okay, that's it," Jet states. "Gary and Melody will go on reward. The rest of you, I got nothing for you. Say goodbye to your loved ones."

The players sadly wish their loved ones farewell. Right before he leaves, Ritchie whispers something in Ash's ear, and Ash's eyes light up.

" _It turns out Ritchie was bluffing the whole time," Ash says. "He was hoping to get sympathy from the winner of the challenge by telling that whole sob story. My Pikachu didn't die; in fact, my Pikachu's at home watching Jerry Springer. He's going 'Pika! Pika! Pika!' I miss my Pikachu, but I'll be seeing him once my time here is up."_

 **Reward**

 **(Gary)**

Gary and Melody stuff their faces with food at the reward location.

"You know what, this game couldn't be going any better," Gary says. "I got voted out, yet I'm back in. Now I'm just going to go ahead and win it."

"Please be careful," Melody states. "You seem to be getting overconfident."

"Nonsense!" Gary replies. "I'm just rolling on momentum here. Next, I'm going to get Ash out, and he will never see it coming. No one can stop me now!"

"I'm not so sure…" Melody replies.

" _I'm in an amazing position right now," Gary says. "I don't even need to compete in the next immunity challenge. I can just rest up, while everyone else competes. Then I get to vote out whoever I want. And that person is going to be Ash Ketchum."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Olivier, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

The other players offer condolences to Ash for Pikachu's supposed death.

"Wow, Ash, I'm really sorry for your loss," Janine tells him.

"Yes, that is truly sad," Hungary adds.

"It's okay," Ash states. "I'm going to win this game for Pikachu!"

" _A little bit of deception never hurt anybody," Ash says. "If I have to use Pikachu's death as a weapon to help me win this game, so be it."_

Soi Fon, meanwhile, is down in the dumps over Yoruichi's injury.

" _I injured Yoruichi," Soi Fon says. "It was my fault she got hurt. I landed right on her back. I hope she can forgive me. I feel terrible right now."_

In the meantime, Olivier tries hatching a plan.

"We all know who the power alliance is, don't we?" she says to Peter and Tessa.

"I believe it's Ash, Soi Fon and Hungary," Tessa states.

"Don't forget Janine," Peter adds. "She's part of it too."

"Exactly," Olivier states. "Then you've got Renji, who seems to be close to Soi Fon as well. So that's five. To beat that five, we need what?"

"Six," Peter responds.

"Mm-hmm," Olivier says. "So we stick together as an alliance, and form a voting bloc with Gary Oak and the two Hunger Games girls. It'd be only temporary, in order to get out one of the power alliance."

"The question is, which one?" Tessa wonders.

" _I have formed a semi-alliance with Tessa and Peter," Olivier says. "It's not a tight alliance, but it'll do for now. I need to expand, however, and that means forming a voting bloc. Those Hunger Games girls are real wild-cards, I don't know if I can count on them."_

 **Day 21**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Olivier, Katniss, Renji, Tessa, Gary)**

Gary comes back from reward the next morning, and wastes no time in trying to build his voting bloc.

"I need six," he tells Katniss. "I know you and Clove don't get along, but if you could vote together for just this vote, we could get Ash out."

"I'm okay with voting along with Clove, but why Ash?" Katniss wonders. "Ash is suffering from having lost his Pikachu. He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve to be picked off so early."

"Don't you see that he's a threat?"

"He's not a threat at all. He should stay around for now. If you want to go after someone in that alliance, go after Soi Fon."

"Come on!"

" _I tried talking out the situation with Katniss, but she had none of it," Gary says. "That's why I decided to go to Clove next."_

"Ash needs to go," Gary tells her.

"I'm not so sure about that," Clove replies.

"He's a huge threat! This whole Pikachu dying of choking on a cucumber could be his sob story that wins him the million dollars!"

"But he's not pulling the strings, Soi Fon is," Clove responds. "It's Soi Fon who should go first."

" _Neither Katniss nor Clove would go along with my plan to vote out Ashy-boy," Gary says. "So my last recourse was Olivier and her pals Tessa and Peter."_

Gary takes a deep breath as he walks up to Olivier.

"Do you see how much of a threat Ash is?" Gary asks.

"He is a threat," Olivier states. "But my pick to vote for is Soi Fon. She's so strong, she's in charge of that alliance, and she's almost a rival to me at this point."

"Oh, come on, people! You've got to see that Ash has to go!"

"I'm willing to form a voting bloc with you, but I'm not voting Ash this vote. I'll vote Soi Fon. You vote with me, you'll be fine."

" _No one wanted to go along with my plan to vote out Ash," Gary says. "I'm going to have to pull out all the stops at Tribal Council if I want him to go."_

" _Gary's so fixated on Ash, he can't see the fact that he's making himself an easier target," Olivier says. "He may be safe this vote, but his annoying obsession with Ash is going to get his *$# sent home pretty soon."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Katniss flops to the ground, and Jet walks over to her and rips the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge, from Survivor: Xing, is the one where you will hold up two poles, one on the back of your left hand, and the other on the back of your right hand. You will hold them up against a T-shaped post. Drop one of them, and you're out. Last one standing, wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-10 shot of winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game. Gary Oak, you are immune from this Tribal Council, so you do not have to participate in this challenge. The rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

"Excuse me!" Katniss shouts.

"Yes, Katniss?"

"I have this."

Katniss gives Jet the piece of paper which she received at the auction.

"Very well, Katniss gets an advantage at this challenge. She will only have to hold up one pole with one hand. It's a big advantage. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players get into position.

"For a big immunity! This challenge is underway!"

Almost immediately, Hungary's arms slip, and she drops her poles.

"Hungary out of this challenge just like that!"

About five minutes later, it's Ash who slips and loses his poles.

"Ash drops, and we are down to eight!"

Tessa is the next one to drop out, about seven minutes in. Then it's Peter who drops, just a minute later.

"We are down to six!"

Janine loses concentration for a moment, and she drops her poles, at the ten-minute mark.

"Can't lose concentration for even a second, or you could be out."

As he is saying this, Clove looks over at Jet, and she loses her concentration. She drops her poles, then curses in anger.

"Just like that, we are down to four."

Katniss is having no trouble at all, only having to hold onto one pole. Olivier slips up, and she drops out of the challenge at the 15-minute mark. Then it's Renji who loses concentration at the 20-minute mark, leaving just Soi Fon and Katniss.

"Two people left! Who will win?"

Katniss starts to struggle a bit, but it doesn't matter. At the 22-minute mark, Soi Fon barely slips, and she loses her poles.

"And that's it! Soi Fon is out! The advantage pays off! Everdeen wins second straight immunity!"

Katniss raises her arms in celebration, while several players congratulate her. She then walks over to receive her necklace.

"Congratulations, Everdeen, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Katniss's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council, as is Gary Oak. The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players head on out.

" _Big immunity win for me today," Katniss says. "With me still stuck in the middle with no firm alliance, I had to pull the trigger on my advantage and use it in order to get further in this game."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Olivier, Katniss, Renji, Tessa, Gary)**

All other options extinguished, Gary decides to talk with his archrival.

"So, your Pikachu? It died?"

"By choking on a cucumber," Ash replies. "It would have been really nice for you to give me some time with Ritchie to talk it out."

"You're close with Ritchie, aren't you?"

"Very close."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him," Ash responds. "He's been such a good friend, I've known him since I don't know when."

"I've had lots of friends, but they come and go," Gary says. "You've got something going on with him, huh?"

"You could say that."

" _I need all the help I can get with trying to oust Ash," Gary says. "Tonight, it all gets laid out on the line, and everyone gets to see Ashy-boy for what he really is."_

Meanwhile, Olivier talks with Katniss.

"Tonight, we vote Soi Fon," Olivier tells her.

"Do we have enough votes?" Katniss questions.

"It depends," Olivier responds. "If I can get Clove, then that would make five. But Gary Oak is obsessed with getting out Ash. This could end up being a 5-5-1 tie, with a revote. Then Gary would decide everything himself."

"I see," Katniss states. "You work on Clove. She doesn't trust me enough."

So Olivier talks with Clove shortly before Tribal Council.

"I need you as part of my voting bloc," Olivier tells her.

"Oh, so you find me useful now?" Clove responds.

"Listen, Clove, I don't trust you, and I know you don't trust me. But this is a golden opportunity to vote out Soi Fon. She is the most dangerous player remaining in this game by a long shot. We just have to get her out of here while we still have a chance."

"I'll see what I think about it."

" _Olivier finally finds me useful for something, but I'm not sure about going with her," Clove says. "Instead, I'm going to play it by ear at Tribal Council, and see whether I want to vote with her, or… vote for her."_

" _I'm not sure if I've got Clove," Olivier says. "I've got Katniss, I know that. Now I do have this extra vote. If I have to use it to get Soi Fon out, I will. I'm just not sure now is the right time to do so."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The eleven Conkalua Tribe members waltz into the Tribal Council area. They set down their torches and take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet announces. "Erika, medievaced from the game, and Lucian, voted out last Tribal Council."

Erika, wearing a yellow kimono while on crutches, smiles as she takes her seat, while Lucian adjusts his glasses.

"Gary, the big story is that you are back in the game after being voted out, in the first-ever Outcast twist in Survivor history."

"Yeah, I'm back and better than ever!" Gary exclaims.

"And you've got immunity tonight. How much power does that give you?"

"Not very much, if you'd ask me. I don't think anyone will listen to me."

"What do you want them to listen to you about?"

"Voting out Ash, of course! He's not who you think he is, people!"

"So, what do they think he is?"

"They think he's a kind and gentle player who won't lie or deceive. But I can tell you, he's being deceptive right now!"

Ash looks concerned, but says nothing.

"How so?" Jet wonders.

"Ash is deceiving everyone right now," Gary says. "Ash, you're not telling the whole truth. Why haven't you told everyone here that you're gay?"

Ash looks completely stunned, with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"He's in love with Ritchie, and he's keeping that from everyone."

Several of Ash's tribemates become furious.

"How can you just out him like that?" Soi Fon yells. "That's totally wrong!"

"I agree," Janine says. "You can't just out someone!"

Hungary begins to cry. Katniss shakes her head furiously. Olivier gives a furious look at Gary.

"I thought that was common knowledge," Gary states.

"It wasn't!" Soi Fon screams. "I've gotten to know Ash well over the time we've been here. I don't think of him any differently whether he's gay or not. But for you to out him like that, that's just wrong!"

"I can't believe this," Janine says, wiping away tears.

Gary puts his head in his hands. "Did I screw up?"

"Gary," Jet says, "do you know what you just did? You outed Ash to millions of people."

"Now I realize it," Gary states. "I can't believe I said that."

Ash just continues to stare blankly into space.

"You ruined his life!" Soi Fon shouts. "That was horrible! You are a horrible person!"

Gary tries hiding his head in his hands. "I really *$#%-ed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did!" Janine screams. "You had no right to do that!"

"Gary, a person's sexuality is a very precious thing," Jet explains. "Right now, it should be obvious the magnitude of what you just did."

Ash continues to just stare, not saying anything.

"I've blown it," Gary says. "You know what, forget my immunity, I'm stepping aside."

"So you're choosing to leave the game?" Jet asks.

"That's right. I don't deserve to win after what I just said. And I wouldn't last much longer anyway. I might as well just leave the game now."

"Is everybody okay with this?" Jet inquires. "Instead of a vote, Gary just goes home?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Very well then, Gary, you can bring me your torch."

Gary gets up sadly. He whispers "I'm sorry" into Ash's ear, then goes over to grab his torch.

"Gary, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Gary's torch.

"It's time for you to go… and to think long and hard about what you did tonight."

Gary nods his head, then heads out of the Tribal Council area.

"Ash, I'm really sorry about that," Jet says.

Ash shakes his head. "No, I'm just in total shock."

"We all are," Soi Fon says. "Trust me, I don't think of you any differently now."

"But that's the thing!" Ash exclaims. "I'm not even gay! I'm actually engaged to Misty! We've just been keeping it a secret! I'm good friends with Ritchie, but there's nothing romantic there at all!"

All the tribe's jaws drop in complete shock. Olivier chuckles a bit.

"Wow," Jet states. "Consider us all blindsided by that. I don't know if I have any words after this. As it turns out, Ash has **not** been outed. What a turn of events. Who knows what will happen next. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches, many of them still in shock from finding out that Ash was, in fact, not gay.

" _I can't believe what I did tonight," Gary says. "I may be rivals with Ash, but I hope he can find a way to forgive me after what I did to him tonight. I don't think of him any differently now that I know that he's gay, and I hope no one else thinks of him any differently either. I really, really regret outing him tonight."_

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 _A super-rewarding treat awaits the winners of the challenge:_

"The winning tribe will be taken to Marshalls Lounge. You'll get a nice shower, dry off in some luxury towels, wear luxury robes, and then settle down to eat burgers and apple pie. This is all brought to you by Marshalls – Your Surprise is Waiting."

 _In a position of power, Soi Fon hopes to flush out an idol by splitting the votes:_

"I hope Soi Fon knows what she's doing in splitting the votes," Clove says. "I think it's too risky."

 _And a wild Tribal Council goes down where tons of advantages get thrown around:_

"A historic Tribal Council – three advantages played at the same Tribal Council."


	8. Can't See the Forest From the Trees

**Episode 8**

 **Can't See the Forest From the Trees**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Gary reentered the game, and immediately went to work on trying to get Ash out…**

"Guys, I know I'm not too popular around here, especially since I was already voted out of here," Gary tells them. "But I really feel like I could work with you. Our goal? Eliminate Ash Ketchum."

 **Then, when news came that Ash's Pikachu had died by choking on a cucumber, Gary refused to give up his reward to Ash…**

"My Pikachu died by choking on a cucumber, and all you care about is Melody!"

 **Although it turned out that Ritchie was bluffing, and that Pikachu had in fact not died from choking on a cucumber, Gary went hard at Ash at Tribal Council…**

"Ash is deceiving everyone right now," Gary says. "Ash, you're not telling the whole truth. Why haven't you told everyone here that you're gay?"

Ash looks completely stunned, with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"He's in love with Ritchie, and he's keeping that from everyone."

 **Everyone was furious with Gary for outing Ash, so Gary chose to quit the game…**

"I've blown it," Gary says. "You know what, forget my immunity, I'm stepping aside."

"So you're choosing to leave the game?" Jet asks.

"That's right. I don't deserve to win after what I just said. And I wouldn't last much longer anyway. I might as well just leave the game now."

 **In the end, it turned out that Ash wasn't actually outed, but it didn't matter at this point. 10 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 22**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Olivier, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

The tribe is still stunned after the revelations of the prior two days.

" _This is crazy," Janine says. "First we find out that Ash's Pikachu has died, by choking on a cucumber. Then we find out that Ash is gay. Only that he's not. I don't know what to think right now."_

Clove is a bit skeptical about the situation.

"Why didn't you speak up when you were being supposedly outed?" Clove asks Ash. "You could have fixed the situation by speaking up."

"No one gave me a chance!" Ash replies. "I simply didn't have the opportunity to stand up for myself."

"Well, now Gary's gone because of that."

"I don't have a problem with that."

" _So Ash purposely didn't say anything, in order to get Gary to self-destruct," Clove says. "And as a result, Gary's gone home while Ash is still here. I've got to be proactive now and get Ash out right away. Gary was right, as it turns out. Ash is a very dangerous player. He orchestrated that last night. I can't believe I didn't see it until now."_

But Clove is rebuffed by Olivier when she tries to suggest Ash to be voted out.

"I don't see any reason why we'd want to eliminate Ash so early," Olivier tells Clove. "He's easy to beat at challenges. He's not very smart strategically. And as you could see, he didn't even know how to react when Gary outed him. The one we've got to worry about is Soi Fon."

"Soi Fon? No, it's gotta be Ash!" Clove replies.

"What are you, Gary Oak? That's who you're acting like. Why do you suddenly want Ash so badly?"

"Because he's quite obviously the biggest threat to win, don't you see that? He's got the sob story about his Pikachu having died from choking on a cucumber, and he's got the sympathy thing for him being outed. If he gets to the end, he's gonna win."

"I think you're gravely mistaken."

" _Olivier just can't see the forest from the trees," Clove says. "If she's not going to listen to me, then there's only one thing to do – turn on her and vote her out instead."_

So Clove talks things out with Katniss.

"Look, I don't like you," Clove tells her.

"I don't like you much either," Katniss replies.

"Fair enough. But here's a fact: Olivier is a cold hard $#%*&. She won't listen to me worth crap. She's who I'm going after."

"Hey, as long as it isn't me, I'm fine with it," Katniss responds.

"Then let's form a voting bloc and put Olivier out of this game."

" _So Clove comes to me with this idea of voting out Olivier," Katniss says. "While I think that's a good idea, I'm not sure if I can fully trust her. What if she's just saying this to fool me, and then about to blindside me? I've got to be careful around her."_

Soi Fon, Hungary, Ash, Renji and Janine talk things over with each other.

"We really got a reprieve with Gary quitting like that," Janine states.

"Yes," Hungary says. "But our alliance is only five strong."

"Should we recruit more for our alliance?" Ash asks.

"No," Soi Fon replies. "We don't need any more. I have an advantage that will wrest away control of this game."

"And what may that be?" Renji wonders.

"I have the ability to steal someone's vote," Soi Fon states. "So next Tribal Council, I step up and use this ability before the votes, and I get one of their votes. Assuming Olivier, Peter and Tessa all vote together, and Clove and Katniss possibly join them, they've got five to our five – but I steal one vote, and it becomes six to four. All we need to do is pick a target."

"Go for the head of the alliance," Ash suggests. "That would be Olivier."

"Right," Soi Fon replies. "That's who I go after. But I don't want to give away that we're voting for her. So instead of stealing Olivier's vote, I steal either Peter or Tessa's vote. It's not that hard to figure out."

" _My plan is foolproof – but unfortunately I've got a fool in Renji on my team," Soi Fon says. "I don't trust Renji to do what I say, and that's a problem. If Renji were to flip, our alliance would be dead in an instant."_

" _I'm not exactly sure I'm going to go along with Soi Fon on this plan," Renji says. "She hasn't exactly been super-loyal to me throughout this game. No, I'm going to think about doing things my own way – perhaps by forming a voting bloc with Clove and Katniss."_

 **Day 23**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Clove, Peter, Olivier, Katniss, Renji, Tessa)**

Katniss and Clove discuss possible plans with the POT alliance.

"You've got that idol," Katniss tells Olivier. "When do you plan on using it?"

"Hopefully never," Olivier replies. "I'd like to hold on to this thing all the way to the end."

"Katniss and I have differing opinions," Clove states. "As do Olivier and I. So we're not on the same page, but we realize how dangerous some of the players are on that other alliance."

"Why do you feel as if you suddenly need us?" Olivier wonders. "Your votes have been all over the map. I'm not sure I can trust either of you two."

"Olivier, don't overreact," Tessa says, but Olivier ignores her.

"No, I think this is the time to draw a line in the sand," Olivier states. "The way you've jumped around, I really believe that you're just trying to find out our votes to go and tell Soi Fon and her alliance."

"Excuse me?" Clove responds. "We're just trying to figure out how to vote."

"Yeah, just listen to her," Peter states. "She's just trying to help."

"I highly doubt it," Olivier says. "You two have a track record of jumping ship. We're not giving away our plans. We have our own plans."

"Fine, then!" Clove shouts. "We'll just go vote with Soi Fon!"

"I agree," Katniss states. "There's nothing to be gained by trying to work with Olivier."

Clove and Katniss leave angrily, and Olivier simply crosses her arms.

"Olivier, I think you may have doomed us this time," Peter comments.

"No, I think we're just fine," Olivier says. "And here's why."

She pulls out both the idol that Lucian gave to her as well as her extra vote.

"With this, we have four votes, as well as an idol."

"That's still not enough," Tessa states.

"Wait, it might be," Peter remarks. "Let's assume they have seven. Clove and Katniss vote with them. Then we've got four up against them. If they split the votes 4-3, then all we need to do is guess who they're voting for. Then, with Olivier's extra vote, we actually come out ahead 4-3."

"I'm still not sure…" Tessa says worriedly.

"Peter knows what he's talking about," Olivier says. "My goal is to play the idol and extra vote to take out the kingpin of their alliance – Soi Fon. Then, once she's gone, their alliance completely collapses, and we become the power alliance in this game. It's a risky move, but what other recourse do we have at this point?

"But couldn't we make it 5-5 by voting with Clove and Katniss?" Tessa wonders.

"We can't count on those two," Peter responds. "I think we're better off doing it this way. Clove and Katniss are likely to spill the beans on Olivier's plan to use the idol, and thus the idol will go to waste. But if we keep the idol use to ourselves, and not let it out, we could potentially pull off a game-changing move."

" _Olivier's really taking a big risk with this, but I like it," Peter says. "This is one of those big-time power plays that can turn the game on its head. It has to work perfectly, however, or else we are doomed."_

" _Peter seems to be right on board with me, but Tessa is a bit tentative," Olivier says. "But as long as I have both of them loyal to me, we have the chance to knock out Soi Fon and completely decimate her alliance."_

 **Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The Conkalua Tribe enters the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"For today's challenge, you will be split into two teams of 5. In this challenge from Shamouti Island, you will race out over a ramp, under some netting in the mud, and over to a pit of mud where you'll find a pair of balls tied together. You'll then crawl back under the netting and back up the ramp to start. Once you've got all 5 pairs of balls, you'll untie them and toss them into a tall basket. First team to get all 10 balls into their basket, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Janine shouts.

"The winning tribe will be taken to Marshalls Lounge. You'll get a nice shower, dry off in some luxury towels, wear luxury robes, and then settle down to eat burgers and apple pie. This is all brought to you by Marshalls – Your Surprise is Waiting. Worth playing for?"

"Sounds delicious!" Hungary exclaims.

"I can't wait," Ash adds.

"We will draw for captains, then hold a schoolyard pick."

Soi Fon and Renji get chosen as the captains. Soi Fon picks Janine, Renji picks Olivier, Soi Fon picks Peter, Renji picks Katniss, Soi Fon picks Clove, Renji picks Ash, Soi Fon picks Hungary, and Renji picks Tessa.

"We have our two teams! Team Soi Fon and Team Renji! For a nice reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Soi Fon and Renji head out first for their teams. It's Soi Fon who takes a slight lead as she gets to her balls first, and she builds a bit on the lead as she brings them back to start.

"Next ones out!"

Janine and Olivier head out for their squads. Janine continues to add to her team's lead by deftly climbing through the net. She is up comfortably as she returns to the finish.

"Next two out!"

Peter loses a bit of ground to Katniss, who is able to make up all of the deficit her team faced. By the time they get back to the start with their balls, it is almost dead even.

"Next out!"

Clove is much more skilled than the clumsy Ash at this challenge, and while Ash struggles under the net, Clove easily gets through, and she rebuilds her team's advantage by the time she goes out.

"Final people out!"

Hungary and Tessa are both the clumsiest members of their teams. In fact, Tessa is so clumsy, she completely blows any chance her team had at the challenge. Hungary is out by the time Tessa finally gets to her balls.

"Start untying those balls!"

Soi Fon's team unties the balls quickly, and by the time they're finished untying them, Tessa is finally out with her final pair of balls. Her team tries desperately to catch up, but it is too late. In an easy finish, Soi Fon's squad tosses the balls into the basket like clockwork.

"This is too easy! Eight… now nine balls in! One more for reward!"

Soi Fon tosses in the final ball for her team.

"And that's it! Soi Fon's team… wins reward!"

Soi Fon immediately hugs Hungary, and her team celebrates mildly.

"Congratulations, Soi Fon and pals, you've got a nice reward ahead of you. You can head on out to Marshalls Lounge, where you'll finally get showers. As for you, Renji and friends, I got nothing for you."

Soi Fon's team heads off to the reward, while Renji's team is downtrodden after their loss.

" _Winning this challenge is nice, and it gives me a chance at resting up before what is sure to be a hard immunity challenge," Soi Fon says._

 **Reward**

Soi Fon, Peter, Janine, Clove and Hungary all take turns getting showers. When Peter comes out of the shower, he runs around naked for a minute.

"Didn't they do this back in the 70s and 80s?" he jokes as he runs around naked, to laughs from the four girls.

As the five sit down to eat their burgers and apple pie, Clove suggests a new alliance.

"Why don't we five just have an alliance together?" Clove wonders.

"Hey, that's fine with me," Janine replies.

"I agree," Hungary states.

Peter looks on nervously, however, as Soi Fon stays silent.

" _I can tell Soi Fon is shutting down any idea of an alliance other than the one she already has with Ash, Janine, Hungary and Renji," Peter says. "This gives me a clue as to what she plans on doing. She's not budging one bit on her current alliance. If all goes right, we should be able to guess who they're going to vote for – me."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Katniss, Tessa, Olivier, Renji)**

Tessa apologizes to her teammates after having lost the challenge for them.

"Sorry, guys."

"I'm sick of this stupid game," Renji complains. "I'm so hungry."

"I'm really sorry," Tessa continues. "I'm just that clumsy. I can't do physical stuff like that."

"Hey, no one's blaming you," Ash tells her. "It'll be okay."

" _I'm trying to reassure Tessa, even though she's not part of my alliance," Ash says. "To be honest, Tessa is a nice girl and I'd love to be able to work with her. Unfortunately, I'm tied to Soi Fon right now and as a result, I can't go with Tessa. In another game, Tessa and I would be good friends. But in this game, I have to learn to be a bit cutthroat."_

Katniss goes fishing for the tribe while Olivier looks on.

" _I'm trying to calculate everything," Olivier says. "It is true that I bought an extra vote at the Auction. But Soi Fon also bought something – a vote steal. She can use that vote steal as she pleases. Which is why I'm looking to see who she uses the vote steal on. If she chooses to use it, and does so on me, I simply pull out my extra vote and get a vote anyway. But then it's a question of who she chooses to vote for – but it'll probably be the person she steals the vote off. That's going to be the key."_

 **Day 24**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter, Olivier, Tessa)**

Clove and Katniss, having being rebuffed by Olivier, decide to talk with Soi Fon.

"We want to vote as a bloc with someone, but Olivier obviously doesn't want us," Katniss tells her. "So we're open to working with you."

"I see," Soi Fon replies. "But your first instinct was to work with Olivier?"

"We're free agents," Clove responds. "We will work with whoever we need to, whether it be Olivier, or you, or just ourselves."

"Makes sense," Soi Fon says. "Tell you what, here's what to do: vote Peter."

"Peter? Why him?" Katniss asks.

"We're splitting the votes, because Olivier has an idol," Soi Fon states. "So we need some voting for Peter and some for Olivier. We flush out the idol and Peter goes home."

"But what about that extra vote Olivier has?" Clove questions.

"If need be, I'll play my vote steal," Soi Fon replies.

" _I hope Soi Fon knows what she's doing in splitting the votes," Clove says. "I think it's too risky, but if Olivier doesn't want us, what other recourse do we have?"_

" _I'm hoping to stun Olivier and take down one of her alliance members in the process," Soi Fon says. "Splitting the votes is the only way to flush out an idol. However, depending on whether she uses that extra vote, I may have to steal one of their votes in order to have enough votes to split half and half. But to trick Olivier, I'm going to steal from Peter as opposed to Olivier to throw her off. It's a risky move, but it just might work."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The Conkalua Tribe marches into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"As ready as ever," Katniss replies.

"Very well then. First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Katniss goes flopping to the ground, and Jet snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge has been played in many prior seasons: it's the good old challenge where you have your hand chained to a bucket full of water above your head. You lose concentration or focus, you drop the bucket on yourself. Not only do you get wet, but you're out of the challenge. Last person remaining, wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-9 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will join Lucian, Erika and Gary Oak on the jury. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The players all take their positions.

"For immunity! This challenge is underway."

The tribe looks around at each other, hoping to see some sort of weakness from the other players. The first one to slip up is Tessa, who cannot hold up for more than five minutes.

"Tessa drops the bucket on herself, and she's wet! We are down to nine."

About five more minutes go by, and then it's Ash who feels an itch on his wrist, and ends up dropping his bucket as a result.

"Couldn't help it," Ash says. "I just needed to scratch that itch."

"Very well, but now we are down to eight."

At the fifteen-minute mark of the challenge, Clove finally drops her bucket. Hungary watches her drop out, and she accidentally strains her arm, and her bucket splashes down on herself.

"We are now down to six."

It takes until the half-hour mark for the next player to drop out. This time it's Katniss, who cannot last any longer.

"Katniss will not win three straight immunities! We are down to five!"

About five minutes later, Peter's arm finally gives. He walks over to the bench grumpily, having blown his chance at immunity.

"Peter's out! We're down to four."

Janine is the next person to drop out, at about the forty-five minute mark. And a few minutes later, Soi Fon drops her hand. She gets splashed by the bucket of water.

"Janine and Soi Fon drop out, and we've got only two remaining! It's Olivier vs. Renji!"

Olivier stares over at Renji, who seems not to be moving an inch. The two make it to the one-hour mark, before one of them finally slips up.

"Olivier… slips! She's all wet! And that's it! Renji… wins immunity!"

Renji yanks his bucket down in celebration, then walks over to Jet to receive his necklace.

"Congratulations, Renji," Jet tells him. "But you do remember what happened the last time you won individual immunity, don't you?"

"Don't remind me," Renji replies. "I gave it to my now-wife Rukia, and then she promptly voted me out. It was one of the stupidest moves in Survivor history."

"Don't do it again," Jet states. "You are safe from tonight's vote, the rest of you, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players trudge out, heading back to camp.

" _We have a long and hard battle upcoming," Olivier says. "Will Soi Fon try stealing a vote? Should I use the idol? Should I use my extra vote? Lots of questions heading into Tribal Council."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter, Olivier, Tessa)**

Olivier, Peter and Tessa talk out what they are going to do.

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Peter tells the others. "Should we try to get Clove and Katniss back with us?"

"No, we can't trust them," Olivier replies. "This is what we've got to do. I use my extra vote. That gives us four."

"Unless Soi Fon steals one of our votes," Tessa breaks in.

"Right," Olivier states. "But if she does steal a vote, then we use my idol on whoever's vote she steals – since that's obviously her alliance's target."

"Makes sense to me," Peter remarks.

" _I'm not sure we have the numbers to pull this one off," Peter says. "But considering that Olivier has cut our ties with our possible lifeline of Clove and Katniss, we've got to hope this all works out somehow."_

" _I've carefully calculated this out," Olivier says. "The biggest thing is if Soi Fon tries stealing one of our votes. If she does, we know exactly who she's gunning for, so we give them the idol – whether it's me, or it's Tessa, or it's Peter. One way or another, we can figure out who Soi Fon and her alliance wants out."_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon is calculating the entire situation with her alliance, along with Clove and Katniss.

"We are forming two voting blocs tonight," she tells them. "Clove and Katniss – you vote along with Janine and Renji. You go after Peter."

"And what about you?" Clove wonders.

"Ash, Hungary and myself will vote for Olivier."

"But what if Olivier gives her idol to Peter?" Katniss asks.

"Then I'm going to have to use my vote steal. I'll steal it off one of them, and get that vote to use against them."

"So in other words, everything's going down tonight," Janine remarks.

"You said it," Ash jumps in. "This is going to be one crazy Tribal Council."

" _I'm very nervous about what's going to happen tonight," Ash says. "Olivier has an idol, and you've got to assume she's gonna use it. I do have Keroberos the Superidol in my pocket, but I'm still worried, because one wrong vote, and our alliance could be splintered and shattered."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The Conkalua Tribe enters the Tribal Council area with torches ablaze. They set them down in their usual spot, then take their seats across from Jet.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Lucian, Erika, and Gary Oak."

The three jury members all wave as they enter the Tribal Council area, with Gary mouthing the words "I'm sorry" to Ash.

"Ten players remaining. Obviously this sets up for a potential five-five tie, doesn't it, Katniss?"

"It could," Katniss replies. "Or it could end up lopsided one way or another."

"I'll tell you what, Jet, I don't think this one's going to be even close to five-five," Olivier breaks in.

"Why would you say that, Olivier?"

"Because of the advantages I have. I'm willing to put it right out there – I have an extra vote that I can use at any time before the Final Five, and I also have a hidden immunity idol Ririn that Lucian gave to me."

"Wow," Jet states. "Janine, Olivier doesn't even hide it – she just comes out and says it, 'I've got these advantages, vote for me at your own risk.'"

"Yeah, it's scary to me," Janine says. "Because if Olivier is going to play these advantages, we're in a whole boatload of trouble if we don't have everything perfectly orchestrated."

"Tessa, Janine says 'we.' Do you have any idea of who she's referring to?"

"It's tough to say," Tessa states. "It could be just a generalization, or it could be a core alliance, or it could be a larger voting bloc. I'm not going to speculate."

"I'll go right ahead and speculate," Peter breaks in. "Janine's talking about her alliance with Soi Fon, Ash, Hungary and Renji."

"Is that true, Renji?" Jet asks. "Are you really five strong?"

"Look, I don't consider myself part of an alliance," Renji replies. "Soi Fon knows this. It's more or less a voting bloc that I'm still on the outside of."

"But if you're on the outside, shouldn't you be trying to find a way to destroy that alliance?"

"There's no need to panic at this point," Renji responds. "What makes more sense is to take things one vote at a time."

"Ash, how well do you think the one-vote-at-a-time thing will work?"

Ash chuckles. "I don't know, this is my first time making it this far. I completely failed the first time I was out here, getting voted out first. But I can tell you that I'm a big fan of the method where you simply say, 'As long as it's not me.'"

"Indeed. Last question before we go to vote: Olivier, so many advantages being thrown around, and you've got two of 'em. Is it time to push all the chips into the middle of the table? Or are you better off being patient?"

"Only time will tell," Olivier replies. "But if you want a poker analogy, I refuse to tip my hand."

"I see. Very well then. Renji has immunity, and I know you're not giving that up."

"That's for sure!" Renji exclaims.

"The rest of you, everyone is fair game, it is-"

"Wait a second!" Soi Fon shouts.

Soi Fon pulls out her advantage and walks over to Jet.

"This advantage states that Soi Fon gets to steal another player's vote. Soi Fon, please choose whose vote you will steal."

"I will steal… Peter's."

Olivier looks at Peter and nods.

"Very well then, Soi Fon will get two votes, and Peter will get none. It is time to vote. Ash, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the tribe goes to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote, and she writes down two votes.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally-"

"Wait!" Olivier shouts.

"Yes, Olivier?"

"I get an extra vote; I choose to use that now."

"Very well then, go ahead and cast your extra vote."

Olivier goes to vote.

After Olivier comes back from voting, Jet says, "Finally, I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the voting urn, mixes up the votes, then returns to the tribe.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Olivier immediately stands up, and she walks over to Jet.

"Play this on Peter," she says.

"Okay," Jet replies, as Peter smiles. "This is a good immunity idol; all votes cast against Peter will not count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Peter. Does not count."

…

…

"Peter. Does not count."

…

…

"Peter. Does not count."

…

…

"Peter. Does not count."

…

…

"Soi Fon."

…

…

"Soi Fon. Two votes Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Soi Fon. That's three votes Soi Fon."

…

…

"Olivier."

…

…

"Olivier. Three votes Soi Fon, two votes Olivier."

…

…

"Olivier. We're tied, three votes Soi Fon, three votes Olivier, one vote left."

Olivier looks on with a bit of annoyance as Jet pulls out the final vote.

…

…

…

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, and the fourth member of our jury…"

…

…

…

"Olivier."

Olivier shakes her head angrily, then shakes hands with Peter and Tessa as she gets up. She says nothing as she grabs her torch and brings it on over to Jet.

"Olivier, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Olivier's torch, and she immediately takes off.

"It's time for you to go."

Olivier stomps off angrily.

"A historic Tribal Council – three advantages played at the same Tribal Council. What other tricks do you guys have in your bag? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The nine members of the Conkalua Tribe grab their torches and walk on back to camp.

" _I should have aligned with Clove and Katniss," Olivier says. "However, I didn't, and I miscalculated. All those advantages went for naught. Had I just played the idol on myself, I'd still be around. Instead, I passed it on, and as a result, I'm the one headed home tonight. I hope Peter or Tessa can win this game, but it's going to be really tough to get to the end for them."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ash – Olivier**

 **Clove – Peter**

 **Hungary – Olivier**

 **Janine – Peter**

 **Katniss – Peter**

 **Olivier – Soi Fon, Soi Fon**

 **Renji – Peter**

 **Soi Fon – Olivier, Olivier**

 **Tessa – Soi Fon**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Peter and Tessa join forces with Clove and Katniss:**

"So, would you be open to forming a voting bloc with us?" Tessa asks.

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm open to doing it with you," Clove says. "If I can get Katniss, that's four."

"But we need one more," Tessa states.

 **Clove hatches a plan to get Renji to jump ship:**

"This is your big moment – the moment to make the move that wins you the game," Clove tells Renji.

"And what is that?" Renji asks.

"You blindside Soi Fon."

 **And a fake idol threatens to turn the game on its head:**

"I'm changing the game right now," Peter says, pulling a crudely-created facsimile of an idol. "Renji, you vote with us, and I give this to you."


	9. Hindsight is 20-20

**Episode 9**

 **Hindsight is 20/20**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Olivier tried a gambit to keep her POT alliance alive…**

"Olivier, I think you may have doomed us this time," Peter comments.

"No, I think we're just fine," Olivier says. "And here's why."

She pulls out both the idol that Lucian gave to her as well as her extra vote.

"With this, we have four votes, as well as an idol."

 **The reward challenge was a trip to Marshalls Lounge, which Soi Fon's team won quite easily…**

Soi Fon, Peter, Janine, Clove and Hungary all take turns getting showers. When Peter comes out of the shower, he runs around naked for a minute.

"Didn't they do this back in the 70s and 80s?" he jokes as he runs around naked, to laughs from the four girls.

 **Then it finally came time for the vote, where both alliances pulled out all the stops…**

"This advantage states that Soi Fon gets to steal another player's vote. Soi Fon, please choose whose vote you will steal."

"I will steal… Peter's."

…

"I get an extra vote; I choose to use that now."

"Very well then, go ahead and cast your extra vote."

…

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Olivier immediately stands up, and she walks over to Jet.

"Play this on Peter," she says.

 **After all that, Olivier went home anyway, having failed to crunch all the numbers right. 9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 25**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter, Tessa)**

"Nice job, guys," Peter tells Soi Fon's alliance.

"Yeah, you outplayed us there," Tessa adds.

"Olivier was too confident," Soi Fon replies. "Had she respected us more, she would have figured out a way to stay in the game."

" _Last night, Olivier had the opportunity to at least save herself," Soi Fon says. "She chose to give the idol to Peter, and Peter survived instead of her. It was a poor decision in hindsight, but you know what they say: hindsight is 20/20. Now the goal is to stay strong as an alliance and not allow any cracks."_

It doesn't take long for Peter and Tessa to start looking for those cracks.

"Clove, you're not too keen on Soi Fon's alliance, are you?" Peter wonders.

"Of course not," Clove replies. "And I'm not even friends with Katniss either – in fact, I hate her. We're working together out of necessity."

"So, would you be open to forming a voting bloc with us?" Tessa asks.

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm open to doing it with you," Clove says. "If I can get Katniss, that's four."

"But we need one more," Tessa states.

Peter pauses. "I don't think Renji is fully aboard the Soi Fon bandwagon."

"You think you can get Renji?" Clove wonders.

"At this point, hope is all we have."

" _If Renji wants to make a big move, this is the time to do so," Peter says. "Renji's at the bottom of that five. Obviously Clove is here to win; if she was just trying to make it farther, she'd go with Soi Fon, but she wants to flip the numbers and come out on top. I respect a player like that."_

" _Peter sees what I'm trying to do," Clove says. "I want to win, not come in sixth or seventh. If I decide that I'm voting with Soi Fon, perhaps I stay around a bit longer. But if I can find a way to change the numbers, I suddenly have a chance at winning this game."_

But Soi Fon is busy trying to reassure her troops.

"At this point, any disloyalty will be punished," Soi Fon states. "You decide to flip on me, you suffer the consequences, and they will be severe. I want absolute loyalty to our alliance of five."

"What about Katniss and Clove?" Hungary asks.

"They were never part of our alliance," Soi Fon answers. "We shall pick them off at will."

"So, who goes first?" Renji wonders. "Do we go after Clove or Katniss now, or do we simply vote Tessa or Peter?"

"I haven't decided that yet," Soi Fon responds. "It will depend on the results of the immunity challenge."

Ash looks puzzled. "Why would we not have a target yet?" he asks. "If we have a target, we know who we have to beat in the challenge."

Soi Fon gets a bit stern. "Fine, then," she says. "Peter."

"Peter," Janine says. "Makes sense to me. He's probably the most likely one to win immunity."

"Everyone sold on the plan?" Soi Fon asks.

"Got it," Renji replies.

"Sure," Ash says.

" _Soi Fon is being quite the domineering person out here," Ash says. "She has taken full control of this game. It worries me that she's got so much power. When will she decide to go after me? Luckily, I have the Superidol in case that ever happens, but I'm going to take precaution."_

" _If everyone sticks to the plan, things should go smoothly from here on out," Soi Fon says. "We've flushed out Olivier's idol, and the only ones left holding idols are us. No reason to worry, unless one of our own betrays us. And I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."_

Meanwhile, Clove talks with Katniss.

"Are we together on this thing?" Clove asks her.

"Hey, I'm willing to work with anyone at this point," Katniss laughs. "Even you."

"Good," Clove says. "Now we have to choose which way to go."

"So it's down to continuing to work with Soi Fon, or going against her?"

"Right."

"I say we continue to work with Soi Fon, then try to find some wiggle room to squeeze into their alliance."

Clove shakes her head. "No. This is our chance to get Soi Fon out."

"But we don't have the numbers! We've just got Tessa and Peter!"

"That's the thing, if we can just get one more, we can flip the game on its head."

"Who are we going to get, then?"

"I say Renji."

" _Clove has a great idea, trying to get out Soi Fon while we still have the chance," Katniss says. "However, without the numbers, it's impossible to do anything. We somehow have to hope to flip Renji Abarai."_

" _I know what I'm doing here," Clove says. "I'm going to get Renji on our side, and we are going to blindside Soi Fon. It's as simple as that."_

 **Day 26**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter, Tessa)**

Clove and Katniss go to work on Renji.

"This is your big moment – the moment to make the move that wins you the game," Clove tells Renji.

"And what is that?" Renji asks.

"You blindside Soi Fon."

Renji laughs out loud. "No, that's not going to work. Soi Fon will have my head if I do."

"But if you blindside her, she'll never know."

Renji shakes his head. "I bet she has an idol or something. It'll be impossible to get her out."

"Come on, Renji, this is your big chance!" Katniss breaks in. "You're going to blow it!"

"We'll see," Renji states. "I'll try to get the temperature on Soi Fon, see if she plans on including me in her alliance going forward. If she does, then I stick with her. If not, I go with you guys."

"Okay, but I strongly suggest you join us if you want to finish higher than fifth," Clove states.

" _Clove and Katniss are desperately trying to get me as part of their alliance, but I'm already firmly entrenched in Soi Fon's alliance," Renji says. "I don't need them. I can easily stay where I'm at and still get just as far. All I need is to stay in that top 5, then I win a couple immunities, and I'm in the Final Three. It's quite easy, really."_

 **Reward Challenge**

 **(Conkalua)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine remaining players waltz into the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!" Janine shouts.

"For today's challenge, straight outta Panem, you will be split into two teams of four. Three out of four members will be blindfolded, while the other one will call out orders to the blindfolded people to find three bags of puzzle pieces, one for each player. Once you've gotten all three bags of puzzle pieces, you will take off your blindfolds and solve the puzzle. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Katniss exclaims.

Jet pulls out five boxes of pizza.

"Piping hot pizza," Jet says. "That's for five members. We will hold a schoolyard pick. The one person who does not get picked will automatically join the winning team on their reward. High stakes, and I know it's worth playing for. We'll draw for captains, and then get started."

Soi Fon once again draws a captain's spot, as does Katniss. Soi Fon picks Janine, Katniss picks Peter, Soi Fon picks Renji, Katniss picks Clove, Soi Fon picks Ash, and Katniss picks Tessa.

"We have our two teams!" Jet announces. "Hungary did not get chosen, so she will automatically join the winning team on their reward. The two captains will be the ones barking out orders! Survivors ready? Go!"

Soi Fon and Katniss immediately start calling out orders for their tribe members. Clove goes stumbling way off course, and Katniss has to let the other two go while she guides Clove back into the challenge area.

"This is not as easy as it seems!" Jet shouts.

Soi Fon gets Ash on track, and Ash is able to pick up the first bag of puzzle pieces.

"Remember, you need each one of your players to grab a bag! You can't just have one person grab all three!"

Soi Fon starts guiding Janine, and Janine is a good listener. She grabs her bag easily, and that makes two for Soi Fon's team.

"Soi Fon's team blowing this away! Katniss really having trouble figuring things out!"

Katniss gets frustrated, but she keeps on shouting toward Clove, hoping to get her back on track. But in the meantime, Soi Fon has Renji on course, and he ends up grabbing the third bag of puzzle pieces.

"Off with the blindfolds! Go ahead and start on the puzzle!"

Clove goes off course once more, and Katniss just about gives up. Soi Fon's team has the puzzle put together before much longer, and Katniss's team is put out of its misery.

"One of the biggest blowouts ever! Soi Fon's team… wins reward!"

Soi Fon's team has a mild celebration, being joined by Hungary. Clove throws off her blindfold in utter frustration.

"Congratulations, here are your pizzas. You can carry them back to camp with you, where you may not share with the losers."

Soi Fon and her team grab one pizza each, while the other players simply shake their heads.

" _I feel secure with Soi Fon's alliance," Renji says. "She picked me for her team, and in fact our entire team was our alliance. I just need to stick with her the rest of the way."_

 **Reward**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Janine, Renji, Hungary)**

The winning team along with Hungary begins to devour their pizzas.

"This is the final five right here," Janine states.

"You betcha," Renji replies.

"There's no need to complicate things," Soi Fon adds. "Don't even associate with the other people in this game. It's us five together to the end."

"Agreed!" Hungary exclaims.

" _Soi Fon has put me in a good position," Ash says. "However, I've got to be on the lookout for any possible changes, including possibly Renji betraying us. I don't trust him at all, and I'm not sure if he's working with us or secretly against us."_

Outside of the reward, Peter and Tessa whisper to each other about their plans.

"We've got to get Renji on our side," Peter tells her.

"Absolutely," Tessa replies. "But how?"

Peter pauses. "We've somehow got to convince him that he's on the bottom of that five, and that he can join our four if he just gets on top of it now."

"Do we wait till Tribal to do that?"

"Tribal might be the only place to do it. Right now Soi Fon's got him tightly under her thumb."

" _Our only chance of continuing in this game is to have Renji flip over to our alliance," Tessa says. "If we don't get him, then we're doomed, and going to be Pagonged one by one."_

 **Day 27**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter, Tessa)**

Early in the day, Soi Fon sees Tessa approaching Renji, and she walks right over to the two to prevent them from communicating.

"I was just going to ask Renji if he could get us a pineapple," Tessa tells Soi Fon.

"I'm sure," Soi Fon replies. "Look, Renji's in a great place with us. He's not about to flip over to you guys. And you know what the immortal Dan Foley said, 'Flippers never win.'"

"I see," Tessa states sadly.

Renji chuckles. "You can relax, Captain," he tells Soi Fon. "I'm not going over to their alliance, I don't need them."

" _I won't say it hasn't crossed my mind to hop on over to the other alliance," Renji says. "However, right now I'm perfectly fine where I'm at, and I'm not changing my position."_

" _Our only hope was Renji, but it doesn't look good for us swinging him over," Tessa says. "We may need to pull out all the stops at Tribal Council."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **(Conkalua)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine remaining players walk over towards Jet.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Why not," Soi Fon replies.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Renji goes crashing embarrassingly to the ground, and the entire tribe has a belly laugh in his expense.

"This never gets old," Jet says, as he rips the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off Renji's neck. "Thank you for that entertainment."

Renji dusts himself off, while the others continue to laugh at him.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, which has been in many previous Survivors, you will hold on to a staff on your shoulders, with two buckets of water hanging on the ends. These will be quite heavy. Once you drop your staff, you are out of the challenge. Last one remaining, wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-8 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will become the fifth member of our jury. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The tribe all picks up the staffs on their arms at the same time.

"For immunity, this challenge is underway."

About five minutes in, Tessa can take no more, and she drops her staff.

"Tessa, with a pathetic showing! Couldn't even last five minutes!"

Tessa trudges over to the bench, looking downtrodden.

"For this challenge, you've got to dig deep!"

Everyone else stays in the challenge until about the fifteen-minute mark, when Hungary finally drops her pole.

"Hungary is out, and we are down to seven!"

It takes about ten more minutes for the next player to drop.

"Ash really struggling… and that's it! He's out! We're down to six!"

The players continue to hold onto their heavy poles while gutting out the pain. Finally, at about the forty-five minute mark, Clove drops her staff.

"Clove's out! We are down to five!"

At about the one-hour mark, Katniss cannot hold on any longer, and she drops her pole.

"Katniss drops out, leaving us with only four!"

It takes till about the 90-minute mark for the next player to drop.

"Janine cannot take any more, and she's out! We are now down to only three! Soi Fon, Renji and Peter Anderson hanging in there!"

The other players hold strong, and it takes until about the two-hour mark for another one to drop.

"Soi Fon finally gives in and drops her pole! Only Renji and Anderson remain!"

Knowing how important this immunity is, Peter refuses to give in to the pain. Renji also tries holding on as hard as he can, but at about the two-and-a-half hour mark, he finally gives in and drops his staff.

"Renji drops his staff, and that's it! Anderson… wins immunity!"

Anderson throws his staff in celebration, then jumps into the air and pumps his fist. He then walks over to Jet.

"Congratulations, Anderson, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Peter's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be; I'll see you later for Tribal."

Peter pumps his fist again as he walks out with his tribe.

" _I have my immunity now," Peter says. "I've just got to figure out a way to swing Renji in our favor."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter, Tessa)**

Although Clove and Katniss, along with Peter and Tessa, want to talk to Renji, Soi Fon has figuratively tethered Renji to her. She will not leave Renji's side for anything.

"How are we supposed to get Renji if Soi Fon won't let us?" Tessa asks Peter.

"Beats me," Peter replies. "I think the only thing left now is to try to make a fake idol."

"Can you do that?" Tessa wonders.

"I'll try my best."

Peter heads off on the beach to try to gather some material together to make a fake idol.

" _I never realized how difficult these fake idols are to make," Peter says. "I'm trying to make one to save Tessa's skin, but it's probably not going to work."_

Ash and Janine, meanwhile, have a conversation about the Renji situation.

"Do you trust Renji to keep on voting with us?" Janine asks Ash.

"Of course not," Ash replies. "But at this point, we have to count on him."

"Right. We've got to somehow convince Renji that he's not on the bottom, even though he is. Because while he may be with us for this vote, he may count out the numbers next vote and realize that he'd be better off with an alliance of four against our four, than he would finishing fifth."

"So, how do we do that?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest with you."

" _Janine brings up a good point – while Renji may be fine with voting with us tonight, if he realizes he's on the bottom, he's best off jumping ship, but after this vote," Ash says. "So in reality this isn't the vote we have to worry about. It's the next one that's problematic. Because Renji could really screw up everything by voting with the three others remaining, and forcing a purple rock – a rock I don't want to pull."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The tribe walks into the Tribal Council area, then sets aside their torches.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet announces. "Lucian, Erika, Gary, and voted out last Tribal Council, Olivier."

Olivier walks in with a furious look on her face.

"Let's talk about alliances," Jet states. "Clearly last time we were here, one alliance lost and is now on the outs here."

"That would be us," Tessa responds, pointing to herself and Peter.

"So you are the ones who lost in that last vote."

"Exactly. Since then, however, we've joined forces with Clove and Katniss."

"Clove, is that true?"

"Yeah, we don't want to just finish sixth and seventh, which we would if we stayed with Soi Fon's alliance," Clove replies. "So we along with Renji have jumped over to Peter and Tessa's alliance."

"Whoa, whoa!" Renji exclaims. "I haven't jumped at all! You're making assumptions there!"

"It would be the smart idea if you did," Clove responds.

"Agreed," Katniss states. "You really should move over to our side."

Soi Fon steps in. "Renji's not changing sides, no matter what you think. He's staying with us. We are a solid five."

"But out of that five, Renji is fifth!" Tessa exclaims.

"That's just another assumption!" Janine breaks in. "You just want him to think that so you can get him to vote your way."

As the argument heats up, Jet steps in. "Regardless of who is fifth, there is someone who is on the bottom of every alliance. You have to know that."

"We don't have a pecking order here," Ash replies. "We don't consider anyone to be lower than another."

"Renji, do you believe Ash?" Jet asks.

"Yes, I do," Renji responds. "I don't think I'm any lesser than anyone else here in this alliance. I think that we are a solid five, and that immunities will decide who goes further. There's really nothing for me to be concerned about."

Peter then decides to pull out the fake idol that he created.

"I'm changing the game right now," Peter says, pulling a crudely-created facsimile of an idol. "Renji, you vote with us, and I give this to you."

"Nice try," Soi Fon breaks in, "but there's no way that's real."

"Are you sure?" Peter says. "Or maybe it's you who already have an idol?"

Soi Fon backs off, staying silent.

"It's a good offer," Renji states. "We'll see if I decide to take it."

"Please take it," Tessa pleads.

Clove and Katniss look on, hoping to see a crack in Renji's resolve, but Renji remains quiet.

"All right," Jet says. "There is one person here who won't be going home, and that's Peter. He's got individual immunity with those Beads of Subjugation. Everyone else is fair game, and guess what? It is… time to vote. Ash, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the tribe goes to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

" _You're a great player, and an even better person," Ash says, holding up his vote for Tessa. "Unfortunately, you didn't win immunity, and Peter did, so I have to vote for you tonight."_

Clove goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

" _Our only hope is for Renji to jump ship, and blindside you," Peter says, holding up his vote for Soi Fon._

Renji goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet says.

Jet goes over to grab the voting urn, then he returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Peter does not budge, which tips off everyone on Soi Fon's alliance that his idol is a fake.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Tessa."

…

…

"Soi Fon."

…

…

"Tessa."

…

…

"Soi Fon. We're tied, two votes Tessa, two votes Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Tessa."

…

…

…

"Soi Fon. We're tied again, three votes Tessa, three votes Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Tessa."

…

…

…

"Soi Fon. We're tied once more, four votes Tessa, four votes Soi Fon, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, and the fifth member of our jury…"

…

…

…

"Tessa."

Tessa nods her head, then she hugs Peter.

"You need to bring me your torch."

Tessa walks over and picks up her torch, then walks over to Jet.

"Tessa, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Tessa salutes Jet, then walks out.

"Well," Jet says, "if this vote proved anything, it's that some alliances are harder to crack than others. But there always are cracks – don't forget that. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head on out of camp with their torches.

" _It was a good run," Tessa says. "Unfortunately, my alliance was not big enough to take on the juggernaut that was Soi Fon's alliance. Now the question is: will Soi Fon show me enough for me to vote for her at the Final Tribal Council? Because she still has a lot to prove to me. I don't think there's any question she'll get there at this point, but whether she'll win, that's a whole different thing."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ash – Tessa**

 **Clove – Soi Fon**

 **Hungary – Tessa**

 **Janine – Tessa**

 **Katniss – Soi Fon**

 **Peter – Soi Fon**

 **Renji – Tessa**

 **Soi Fon – Tessa**

 **Tessa – Soi Fon**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Clove continues to work on flipping Renji:**

"This is your big opportunity," Clove tells him.

"Isn't that what you guys told me the last time?" Renji questions.

 **While Soi Fon and Hungary think about using their idols:**

"When are we going to use these?" Hungary asks.

"This Tribal Council," Soi Fon answers. "So if Renji is stupid enough to forsake our alliance and try to forge a 4-4 tie, both of us pull out our idols, and then our target goes home."

 **And Ash makes a big reveal:**

Ash feels guilty inside about hiding the Superidol, so he finally breaks down and reveals it.

"This is what I bought at the Auction," he tells them.

He holds out Keroberos, the Superidol.

"With this, I can cancel out votes after they've been read."


	10. Nothing Compared to the Hunger Games

**Episode 10**

 **Nothing Compared to the Hunger Games**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Peter and Tessa joined forces with Clove and Katniss…**

"Clove, you're not too keen on Soi Fon's alliance, are you?" Peter wonders.

"Of course not," Clove replies. "And I'm not even friends with Katniss either – in fact, I hate her. We're working together out of necessity."

"So, would you be open to forming a voting bloc with us?" Tessa asks.

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm open to doing it with you," Clove says. "If I can get Katniss, that's four."

 **They attempted to get Renji to flip on Soi Fon's alliance…**

"This is your big moment – the moment to make the move that wins you the game," Clove tells Renji.

"And what is that?" Renji asks.

"You blindside Soi Fon."

Renji laughs out loud. "No, that's not going to work. Soi Fon will have my head if I do."

 **Then Peter created a fake immunity idol in a vain attempt to hook Renji…**

"I'm changing the game right now," Peter says, pulling a crudely-created facsimile of an idol. "Renji, you vote with us, and I give this to you."

"Nice try," Soi Fon breaks in, "but there's no way that's real."

 **But none of that worked, and Soi Fon's alliance took out Tessa. 8 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 28**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter)**

The first thing Soi Fon does is confirms that Peter's idol was a fake.

"That thing wasn't real, was it?" Soi Fon asks him.

Peter shakes his head. "Of course it wasn't. I just had to come up with something."

"Well played," Soi Fon replies. "I appreciate your gameplay, but it just wasn't enough."

"Thanks," Peter replies. "Don't expect me to let up in trying to win immunity, now."

" _I figure I'm going to have to win five more immunities in a row if I'm going to reach the Final Three," Peter says. "Right now, it's all about the challenges for me. I'm giving up on socializing and simply trying to win immunity as many times as I can."_

But Clove and Katniss have not given up.

"We have to somehow convince Renji that he's better off jumping ship," Clove says.

"I just don't know how to do it," Katniss responds.

"A 4-4 tie would force us to go to a purple rock tiebreaker, which is better than the situation we're in now," Clove states. "We need whatever break we can get in this game."

" _I'm desperate at this point," Clove says. "Right now, it should be easy pickings for Soi Fon and her alliance, and we'll go down in order. We need whatever we can to find a crack in that seemingly unbeatable alliance."_

" _Peter seems to have quit the social game, and I don't think I ever started it," Katniss says. "I'm just focused on winning immunity from here on out. If I've got that necklace, I have nothing to worry about. Convincing Renji? That's up to Clove to pull off. I'm letting her do the dirty work."_

Soi Fon tries to reassure her entire alliance.

"We're so close now," Soi Fon states. "We just need to make it three more votes, and we're the Final 5. No need to try anything at this point, just stay strong and solid, and we reach that point."

"And from there?" Renji wonders.

"It's every man or woman for themselves!" Janine exclaims.

"Makes sense," Ash states

"Let's go!" Hungary shouts, as the five give each other high-fives.

" _Soi Fon is very confident that we're a strong five," Ash says. "But I'm not so sure. Renji is a real wild card who cannot be trusted. We've got to be very careful with him. If he betrays us, all our hard work goes for naught."_

 **Reward Challenge**

 **(Conkalua)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight players enter the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Of course!" Janine shouts.

"For today's challenge, straight from Tropical Jungle, you will roll a boulder across a course. Once you've got that boulder on its platform, you will fire coconuts from a slingshot at targets. First person to knock down three targets, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

Jet reveals a large picnic basket.

"Everything to have a nice big picnic. Along with these."

Jet also reveals letters from home.

"You'll get to read letters from your loved ones. Yes, you will get to pick extra people to be part of your reward, so keep that in mind as you play this challenge. I know it's worth playing for, we'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players all line up at the starting line.

"For a big reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players begin pushing their boulders, with Renji and Peter taking a slight lead over Soi Fon and Katniss. Hungary is practically out of it from the start.

"These are heavy boulders! It's going to take a lot to push them!"

Renji and Peter build their leads as they get their boulders about halfway through the course. Katniss slips and falls, falling way out of it. Soi Fon and Janine are next behind Renji and Peter, with Clove coming behind them. Ash and Hungary are picking up the rear.

"This is a big reward! Don't give up!"

Peter takes the lead over Renji as they get about three-fourths of the way through the course. Soi Fon catches up a bit on Renji, while Clove begins to make up some ground.

"You've got to dig deep to win this challenge!"

Peter is the first one to reach the platform. He sets his boulder in place, then picks up a coconut to start firing at his targets.

"Peter can start shooting targets! Renji right behind him – he can start shooting targets too!"

Renji takes a deep breath after having pushed his boulder to the end, and he joins Peter in shooting targets. Soi Fon comes up right behind them, reaching the end of the course.

"Soi Fon's finished… and so is Clove! Start firing those coconuts!"

Peter knocks down the first target in sight. Clove also gets lucky with one of her shots, knocking down a target.

"Janine to the finish line! Start firing!"

Soi Fon knocks down a target, while Renji struggles with his slingshot. Peter then knocks down a second target.

"Peter only one target away from winning!"

Clove knocks down a second target, and Janine knocks down her first target. Renji continues to miss badly.

"Ash and Katniss finally get here! Start firing those targets!"

Hungary is way out of it, and she is about to give up. Meanwhile, Soi Fon fires and hits her second target.

"We have three players down to their final target!"

Finally, a player knocks down their third target.

…

…

…

"Soi Fon… knocks down her final target! And that's it! Soi Fon… wins reward!"

Soi Fon mildly celebrates as she wins the challenge. The players then all go back to start.

"Congratulations, Soi Fon, you've earned this reward. Choose three other players to join you on this reward, getting to eat and read letters from home."

"That's an easy one," Soi Fon replies. "I choose Hungary, Ash and Janine."

Renji crosses his arms when he sees that he has been passed over.

"Very well, then, Hungary, Janine, and Ash, you may join Soi Fon on this picnic reward. The rest of you, I got nothing for you, you can head back to camp."

" _I really wanted to read letters from Rukia," Renji says. "She's pregnant, and it would have meant a lot to me to read something from her. But Soi Fon didn't pick me. Maybe I would be better off jumping ship after all."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter)**

With Soi Fon not around, Clove is free to talk with Renji all she wants.

"This is your big opportunity," Clove tells him.

"Isn't that what you guys told me the last time?" Renji questions.

"I'm being serious here," Clove states. "If today's challenge didn't prove it to you, nothing will. You are on the bottom!"

"Well, I guess I am a bit peeved about not being chosen for that reward."

"Exactly! And why would you want to finish fifth, when you can easily make the Final 3 if you flip on Soi Fon? You come with us, you not only get in the top four, you get to the Final 3 when we vote off Peter at the Final 4. In other words, there's no reason to stick with Soi Fon."

Renji thinks about it for a moment. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now join us."

"One problem," Renji says. "A 4-4 tie – does that mean picking rocks?"

"It may, but wouldn't you rather pick rocks then be automatically voted out fifth?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to pick rocks. I'd much rather just go ahead and keep with the current plan than risking my spot in the game on the color of a rock."

"Don't pass up this opportunity," Clove replies. "If you do, you may never get another one."

" _I'm clearly on the bottom of the five of Soi Fon's alliance," Renji says. "But at the same time, I refuse to pick rocks. So it all depends on the situation. I know what Clove wants, and I know what Soi Fon wants – both are going head-to-head with each other. Who should I choose? It's very complicated right now."_

 **Reward**

 **(Soi Fon, Hungary, Ash, Janine)**

The four players waste no time in opening up their letters from home. Janine has letters from her boyfriend Falkner and her father Koga. Ash has letters from his best friend Ritchie as well as his girlfriend Misty. Hungary reads letters from Austria and Prussia, while Soi Fon has one from Yoruichi and another one from her lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda.

"What the *$%# did that fool Omaeda send me letters for?" Soi Fon wonders, before breaking down in tears.

" _This isn't like me," Soi Fon says. "I can't… cry… it must be the game doing this to me. They say this game can make you do funny things. I've laid it all out on the line here, trying to win this time around rather than coming in second. I might have to show some emotions if I'm going to win this game."_

The others are in tears as well after reading their letters.

" _Misty and I are going to get married!" Ash says. "But even cooler, she told me that Ritchie and her sister Violet got engaged while I've been out here. That's so awesome, Ritchie's going to be part of my family! I want to win this game for Misty… for Ritchie… even for my sisters-in-law. There's so much on the line, so I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win this game."_

After reading the letters, the players gobble up the food on the table set for them. They then talk some strategy.

"What do you think Renji's doing back at camp?" Janine wonders.

"Probably just hanging out," Soi Fon replies sarcastically.

"Really?" Ash exclaims.

"No, I'm joking," Soi Fon states. "Look, I know I gave him the perfect opportunity to talk with the enemy. It's Survivor 101 – never bring your whole alliance on a reward, leave people back to keep watch. But it's okay, because I have one of these."

Soi Fon pulls out her idol.

"Hungary has one too."

Hungary shows her idol as well.

"When are we going to use these?" Hungary asks.

"This Tribal Council," Soi Fon answers. "So if Renji is stupid enough to forsake our alliance and try to forge a 4-4 tie, both of us pull out our idols, and then our target goes home."

"Who is our target, anyway?" Janine asks. "Personally, I'd rather see Clove go home than Peter."

"I agree," Ash states. "Clove is a schemer. She's too dangerous to keep around."

"No, we've got to go with Peter," Soi Fon says. "Keep everything in perspective. Peter was part of Olivier's alliance, now he's got to pay the price."

Janine looks on with a little bit of annoyance.

" _I don't know what Soi Fon is thinking," Janine says. "Peter isn't anything to be concerned about. Could he win a couple immunities? Sure, but he's not a huge strategic threat like Clove is. Clove needs to go, now. We can get Peter out later."_

Ash, meanwhile, seems to have the gears turning in his head.

" _If Renji were to turn on us, I have the Superidol Keroberos to pull out after the votes are read," Ash says. "So Soi Fon and Hungary don't have to use their idols, really. However, do I really want them hanging on to their idols longer? I've got to look out for myself too. Soi Fon and Hungary could turn on me at any moment. I'd rather them use up their idols than me having to use up mine."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter)**

The players from the reward come back, with Renji greeting them warmly.

"How was it?" he asks.

"Oh, it was fine," Hungary replies.

"Wish you could have been there," Soi Fon states.

"Well, you could have picked me," Renji responds.

Soi Fon then gets serious.

"You haven't been scheming anything while we were gone?" she asks him.

"Why would you think that?" Renji says.

"Because you had tons of time to think up some sort of scheme."

"No, nothing went on while we were gone."

Soi Fon chuckles. "You're a very bad liar, Renji. I can see you lying through your teeth."

Renji laughs back. "Honestly, nothing happened!"

"I'm sure. You're obviously planning on voting for one of us."

"No, I'm not! Don't accuse me of stuff I didn't do!"

"I think your face gives you away."

" _Renji looks like a liar to me," Soi Fon says. "He seems to have been talking things out with the others while we were gone, and now he's going to vote for one of us four. That's okay, though – we just pull out our idols, and they get blindsided."_

" _How did Soi Fon see right through me like that?" Renji says. "It's like I'm a piece of glass that she read right through me. I don't get it. I may be better off being open about flipping on her than trying to cover up my intentions of backstabbing her."_

 **Day 29**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter)**

Clove, Katniss and Peter discuss the Renji situation.

"Is he with us or not?" Peter wonders.

"I think he is," Clove responds. "But we've got to be careful. If we blow this thing up, Soi Fon figures this out and stops it in its tracks."

"But we have to let Renji know who we're voting for," Katniss comments.

"That shouldn't be hard to do," Clove states. "We simply keep on saying a certain name at Tribal. Renji should be smart enough to catch on."

Peter laughs. "You give him more credit than he deserves. He's not that smart."

" _If we're counting on Renji to save our skins, we're in really big trouble," Peter says. "That guy has proven to be the stupidest person out here the last month. I don't want to have to rely on him, but it looks like we may just have to."_

" _I can't know whether anyone in Soi Fon's alliance has an idol, but in case they do, we've got to throw them off the scent," Clove says. "We've got to figure out some way to get Renji to vote with us without telling him directly, and without letting Soi Fon knowing who it is. It's a tough situation, but I've been in the Hunger Games. This is nothing compared to the Hunger Games."_

Soi Fon, meanwhile, interrogates Renji.

"Whose name were those three throwing out?" she asks him.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh, so you won't tell me?"

"No, it's not like that. I don't know who they're planning on voting for. I honestly don't have a clue."

"Renji, you are such a bad liar! Now come on and tell me, or I'm not going to trust you."

"Honestly, I don't know!"

"You're just putting a giant target on your back."

"So be it, but I don't have a clue who they're voting for!"

" _So Renji doesn't know who's being voted for, which is a bunch of $#%*," Soi Fon says. "He had to have heard something, even if he weren't flipping on us. I think it's pretty obvious at this point that he's voting for one of us, and now might be as good of a time as ever to shock him by sending his $*# home."_

" _I'm in a bad situation here," Renji says. "Soi Fon doesn't believe a word I'm saying. Yet if I go over and start talking with the other members of our tribe, she's really going to get mad. It's a no-win situation for me, because I don't want to pick rocks anyway. What am I supposed to do here?"_

Ash, Janine and Hungary talk about the situation as well.

"If they've got four, we've got four, and we pick rocks," Janine states.

"But not if they vote for me, because I have an idol," Hungary mentions.

"We've got to somehow get them _to_ vote for Hungary, that way Hungary's votes get cancelled out and one of them goes home," Ash remarks.

"Or for Soi Fon," Hungary states.

"Neither of those is going to work," Janine replies. "Because no one wants to see Hungary go home, so they'll never vote for her. At the same time, they won't vote for Soi Fon, because she's such an obvious target. The votes are coming for either me or you, Ash."

"So, what do we do?"

Janine breathes heavily. "We stay strong… and we pick rocks."

" _Janine doesn't know that I've got this Superidol with me," Ash says. "Keroberos will get us out of any situation where a tie would happen. But I'd rather not have to use the Superidol, I'd rather hang on to it. So I'm hoping to draw the votes to either Soi Fon or Hungary."_

" _At this point, we've conceded Renji as a flipper," Janine says. "So it's going to come down to who those four vote for. If they vote for Soi Fon or Hungary, they pull out the idol and they go home. But if they vote for Ash or myself, we have to pick rocks. I don't want any part of this picking rocks business, yet I'm willing to do it for my alliance if necessary."_

 **Day 30**

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **(Conkalua)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight remaining contestants march into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!" Janine screams.

"First things first, I will take it back. I know you don't want to give it up, Peter, but you must. Sit!"

Peter goes crashing to the ground, and Jet snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off his neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, from Seireitei Forest, it will require balance and strength. You will stand inside a box, with little places for your hands and feet to hang on to. Last one remaining standing, wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-7 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game and become the next member of our jury. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The players take their spots inside their boxes.

"For a very big immunity! This challenge is underway."

Ash seems to be having trouble right off the bat, but he is able to hold on longer than Hungary, who goes slipping to the ground only a couple minutes in.

"Hungary's out, and we are down to seven."

About ten minutes later, Clove slips, and she falls to the ground.

"Clove is out! We are down to six!"

Ash continues to struggle, but despite all his problems with balancing, he manages to hang in there a little longer. At the fifteen-minute mark, the next person drops out.

"Ash… stays on despite his struggles! Peter… drops out! And we are down to five!"

Janine starts slipping. She tries to catch herself, but she cannot, and she slips and falls.

"Janine is now out! Four to go!"

At about the half-hour mark, Ash finally cannot hang on any longer, and he drops.

"Ash Ketchum is out! We are down to only three!"

Soi Fon hangs on tight, realizing how important this immunity is. Renji also realizes its importance, so he makes sure to hang on tight. Katniss tries as hard as she can, but she just can't hold on any longer, and she drops out.

"This battle will come down to the two Bleach-ers!"

Both Soi Fon and Renji hold on until about the seventy-minute mark, when one of them finally gives way.

"Soi Fon… slips! She's out! And with that, Renji wins immunity!"

Renji pumps his fist in celebration, while Soi Fon simply shakes her head.

"Congratulations, Renji, come over here."

Renji walks over to Jet to receive his necklace.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council," Jet tells Renji, as he puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around his neck. "The rest of you, after 30 grueling days out here, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's going to be. Head on out."

Renji walks away with supreme confidence, while everyone else goes on back to camp with concern.

" _Wow, Renji won that challenge," Janine says. "I don't know what we're going to do now. He's almost certain to turn on us at this point."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Clove, Katniss, Peter)**

Renji immediately goes over to Clove, Katniss and Peter, right in front of Soi Fon.

"I've got nothing to lose now," he tells them. "I'm flipping. Just tell me who to vote for."

Clove looks furious. "We're not telling you right in front of her!" she exclaims.

"So, you are turning on us, Renji," Soi Fon breaks in. "Good to know."

"Hey, I was on the bottom of your five."

"But you were at least in a five. These three here are going to knock you out as soon as they can."

"I'd rather finish fourth than fifth."

"That's not the point, Renji. If you follow them, they'll have you out as soon as they don't need your vote anymore."

" _How dare Renji just go up to the enemy alliance in front of me, not caring that we know that he's flipping on us," Soi Fon says. "He's a real snake. We now have to figure out what we're going to do."_

Soi Fon has an emergency meeting with Ash, Janine and Hungary.

"I want Renji out, but obviously he isn't going anywhere with that necklace around his neck," Soi Fon says. "So we have to choose who we're voting for, and also how we're going to draw the votes to me or Hungary."

"No one is going to vote for me," Hungary says. "They've forgotten that I exist."

"And if they're smart, they won't vote for Soi Fon, either," Janine states. "We've got to figure out how we're going to do this."

Ash feels guilty inside about hiding the Superidol, so he finally breaks down and reveals it.

"This is what I bought at the Auction," he tells them.

He holds out Keroberos, the Superidol.

"With this, I can cancel out votes after they've been read."

The others look on with amazement.

"Shut up!" Janine exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, so we just use this after the votes," Ash says. "No reason to worry about idols or rocks. Just tell me who to vote for, and they go home."

"Awesome, I knew we could count on you!" Janine tells him.

"Great job, Ash," Soi Fon adds. "That Auction is really going to pay off."

" _I felt bad inside about hiding the Superidol from my alliance mates," Ash says. "Now that I've got that load off my back, I can go ahead and play this game the way I want to – honestly and truthfully. Hopefully by the end of the game, the other players respect the way I played."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The players march into the Tribal Council area with torches ablaze.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Lucian, Erika, Gary, Olivier, and voted out last Tribal Council, Tessa."

The jury walks in, and Tessa waves to the players.

"As this jury gets bigger, what you do every time you're here becomes magnified. Ash, have you thought about how your actions here at Tribal Council will determine possibly whether you win or not?"

"Absolutely," Ash replies. "I'm always thinking about that kind of stuff. At the same time, I've never had the opportunity to be on a jury or face one. So this is all new territory for me."

"Renji, last time we were here, the talk was all about you flipping. You decided not to flip."

"That's right," Renji responds. "At this point, however, I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Just give it up, Renji," Janine breaks in. "Everyone knows you're flipping."

"You've made your decision," Soi Fon adds. "We know what you're doing here, you're going over with Peter, Clove and Katniss."

"Hey, I haven't made up my mind, but if you want me to vote for you, go ahead and keep it up," Renji shoots back.

"Clove," Jet asks, "is Renji the key to the whole game right now?"

"He is," Clove states. "If Renji votes with us, we pick rocks. It's a 4-4 tie. After a revote, we go to rocks. That's why it's very important to choose who we want to vote for carefully."

"Renji, why would you flip now?" Jet wonders. "You chose not to flip last Tribal Council. Why now?"

"I was part of a strong five then," Renji responds. "But now that strong five has become a strong four, and I'm not part of it. So I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"So, basically, Renji, what you're saying is that you're no longer with Soi Fon's alliance, and you're jumping ship."

"I haven't said that."

"But it's obvious!" Janine breaks in. "You've made it clear to everyone that you're going to vote with them. Just say it already!"

Peter then goes over and whispers to Renji. Right after that, Soi Fon whispers to him.

"So, Renji, you're pretty popular tonight," Jet states.

"Maybe not in the right way," Renji responds. "But it's nice having people wanting to work with me."

"It also must be nice having that necklace around your neck."

"Absolutely."

"All right, you cannot vote for Renji. Everybody else is fair game, and it is… time to vote. Ash, you're up first."

The classic Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the players go to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

" _Hopefully you won't see this coming, and the rocks fall in our favor," Clove says._

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

" _This is going to be a shocker," Soi Fon says._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet walks over, rearranges the votes, grabs the voting urn, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Soi Fon and Hungary look at each other, but neither decides to use an idol.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"First vote… Janine."

Janine nods her head as she sees her name.

"Clove."

Clove crosses her arms upon seeing her name.

"Janine."

…

…

"Clove. Two votes Janine, two votes Clove."

…

…

"Janine."

…

…

"Clove. We're tied again, three votes Janine, three votes Clove."

…

…

"Janine. That's four votes Janine, three votes Clove, one vote left."

…

…

"We have a tie," Jet states, as he shows the final vote for Clove. "Now we will re-"

"Actually, Jet," Ash speaks up.

Clove, Katniss, Renji and Peter look on with shock as Ash walks over to Jet.

"He can't do that, can he?" Renji wonders.

"Actually, I can," Ash replies. "This is Keroberos, the Superidol. I bought it at the Advantage Auction. It can be used after the votes are read. I'm using it on Janine."

Janine claps her hands, while Ash hands over Keroberos to Jet.

"Indeed this is the Superidol, and all votes cast against Janine will not count," Jet says. "That means that the twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance is Clove."

Clove curses, then gets up to retrieve her torch. She brings it over to Jet in a huff.

"Clove, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out her torch, and Clove shakes her head as she walks out.

"Well, if this vote was any indication, it's proof that… Anything. Can. Happen. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and walk on back to camp.

" _Stupid Superidol," Clove says. "I would have had that too, if not for picking the wrong color of rock. Instead, Ash got it, and now he's used it to send me home. It's really not fair, my fate in this game coming down to a color of a rock, but the Hunger Games aren't fair either. The cannon has fired for me."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ash – Clove**

 **Clove – Janine**

 **Hungary – Clove**

 **Janine – Clove**

 **Katniss – Janine**

 **Peter – Janine**

 **Renji – Janine**

 **Soi Fon – Clove**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Soi Fon makes Renji's fate clear:**

"Well, you now know you're finishing seventh," Soi Fon states. "There's no way I'm letting you win the next immunity challenge. You're done."

"I see," Renji says.

" _Renji crossed me and turned on me," Soi Fon says. "Yet thanks to Ash's Superidol, his plan failed miserably. Now it's time to send him home next."_

 **A very big reward awaits the winners of the next challenge:**

"The winning team will be taken on a Pokemon Snap journey on the Zero-One, where you will get the chance to snap pictures of wild Pokemon. Afterwards, a nice meal to fill you up."

 **And Soi Fon becomes judge, jury, and executioner:**

"What is this, a throne room? Are we supposed to kneel before you like Queen Cynthia?" Renji complains.

"Shut up, Renji," Soi Fon states. "You're not making a good case for yourself."

"Whatever, just tell me what we're here for."

"You're here to tell me why you shouldn't go home. You go first, Katniss."


	11. Rob's Zombies from Redemption Island

**Episode 11**

 **Rob's Zombies from Redemption Island**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 **Soi Fon won reward, and took Ash, Janine, and Hungary on it…**

"Congratulations, Soi Fon, you've earned this reward. Choose three other players to join you on this reward, getting to eat and read letters from home."

"That's an easy one," Soi Fon replies. "I choose Hungary, Ash and Janine."

 **During the reward, Renji started talking to Tessa, Peter and Katniss about flipping…**

"You haven't been scheming anything while we were gone?" she asks him.

"Why would you think that?" Renji says.

"Because you had tons of time to think up some sort of scheme."

 **But when Renji finally did flip against Soi Fon, Ash Ketchum had the secret advantage…**

"Actually, I can," Ash replies. "This is Keroberos, the Superidol. I bought it at the Advantage Auction. It can be used after the votes are read. I'm using it on Janine."

 **So Clove went home instead of Janine, and Renji was left for dead. Seven are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

 **Day 31**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Peter, Katniss)**

Soi Fon is furious at Renji, who turned on her at the previous vote. Renji tries to laugh it off when the two get back to camp.

"Well played," Renji tells Soi Fon. "You got me there."

"You are stupid," Soi Fon replies. "Now you've sealed your own death warrant."

"Look, I was on the bottom of your five anyway," Renji responds. "What's the difference between finishing fifth and seventh?"

"Well, you now know you're finishing seventh," Soi Fon states. "There's no way I'm letting you win the next immunity challenge. You're done."

"I see," Renji says.

" _Renji crossed me and turned on me," Soi Fon says. "Yet thanks to Ash's Superidol, his plan failed miserably. Now it's time to send him home next."_

" _I tried and failed to force a rock-picking," Renji says. "Now Soi Fon's angry at me and is going to send me home next. I don't even think there's anything I can do about it. Those four are such a solid four that there's no way of breaching their alliance."_

That morning, Ash opens up a coconut and serves it to his alliance.

"How about that move?" he asks them.

"You are amazing!" Janine replies. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

She squeezes Ash tight in a hug.

"I really appreciate you doing that for me," she continues. "Lots of others would pull a Cochran and flip in that situation. You bent over backwards and used your biggest advantage for me. And for that, I thank you."

" _Ash went out on a limb for me, and used up his Superidol on me," Janine says. "What a brave move by him! He's the type of person you want to play with – an ally who's never going to turn on you."_

" _Here's the thing: I made that move more to help myself than Janine," Ash says. "If we go to rocks, Janine becomes immune. So I was actually looking out for myself. But if it makes me look better in front of a jury, that's a huge plus."_

That afternoon, Peter and Katniss talk with each other, feeling pretty defeated.

"You sure there aren't any other idols out here?" Katniss asks.

"I've looked and looked," Peter replies. "The only thing I found was that fake one I made. It's clear that someone else has an idol, and that's why they aren't burying it."

"As if they need any more idols," Katniss says, rolling her eyes.

" _I'm in an utterly hopeless situation," Katniss says. "My only chance at this point is to win every immunity challenge the rest of the way – as if that's gonna happen."_

" _I know how Katniss feels, but we have no choice but to compete all out in the immunity challenges and hope for victories," Peter says. "It's me vs. her the rest of the way."_

 **Reward Challenge**

 **(Conkalua)**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players walk into the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Absolutely!" Janine yells.

"For today's challenge, from all the way back to Feudal Japan, you will be divided into two teams. You'll then put mechanical parts together to create a Mecha-Washu. First team to correctly put all the parts together, wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Hungary exclaims.

"The winning team will be taken on a Pokemon Snap journey on the Zero-One, where you will get the chance to snap pictures of wild Pokemon. Afterwards, a nice meal to fill you up. Since we have seven people, one person will be left out – however, that person will then have the chance to pick the team they think they will win. If they choose correctly, they will get to go on the reward too. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" Soi Fon shouts.

"We'll draw for teams, then get started."

The teams get drawn. Soi Fon is on a team with Peter and Janine, while Katniss, Hungary and Renji make up the other team.

"Ash, you drew the purple rock; you did not get chosen. Which team do you think is going to win?"

"I'm going with Soi Fon's team," Ash mentions.

"What a surprise," Katniss mumbles under her breath.

"What was that, Katniss?" Jet breaks in.

"I said, it's no surprise that Ash chose Soi Fon," Katniss replies. "He's following her all the way through this game."

"She's my friend now," Ash shoots back. "Of course I'm going to choose her."

"It's not going to make you any friends on the jury," Katniss responds.

"All right, all right, enough with the chit-chat," Jet breaks in. "It's time for the challenge. Survivors ready? Go!"

Immediately the two teams go to work on putting together the Mecha-Washu. It is a robot version of the pink-haired scientist Washu, and the colors on the pieces are in such a way that there's only one right way to put it together.

"Remember, this puzzle has to be put together the exact right way!" Jet shouts. "Last time, someone put it together the wrong way, and it didn't count!"

Soi Fon scrambles to put pieces in the right places, then she lifts the robot off the ground as it gets bigger.

"This is a heavy robot to put together!"

Renji pushes hard to get one of the pieces in, and he almost knocks down the robot.

"Don't knock it over, or you'll have to start all over!"

Soi Fon starts to figure out, and she directs her teammates to put the pieces in the right places.

"Soi Fon's team really close!"

Janine puts in the final piece of the Mecha-Washu.

"And that's it! Soi Fon, Peter, Janine and Ash win reward!"

The winning team goes over to Ash, where they start to celebrate. Katniss kicks the sand in frustration.

"Okay, congratulations, Soi Fon, Peter, Janine and Ash. You will get to go on a Pokemon Snap journey this afternoon, while the rest of you, I got nothing for you. Losers can head out, winners stay here to get picked up."

Katniss, Hungary and Renji head out disappointedly, while the others wait to get picked up by the Zero-One.

 **Reward**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Janine, Peter)**

The winning team along with Ash watch as they see lots of Pokemon along their ride. They see Sandslashes, Sandshrews, Nidokings, Nidoqueens, and even a Chikorita.

"Oh, look, Ash!" Janine exclaims.

Ash sees two Pikachus fighting over a cucumber.

"Hey, stay away from that!" Ash screams. "Those things are dangerous!"

Ash hits his head on the bubble enclosure of the Zero-One, which causes the others to laugh.

"Hey, look, now we're going into a tunnel," Peter mentions.

The Zero-One goes into the tunnel, where they see Zubats, Golbats, Crobats, and even a Magnemite.

"Wow, this is great," Ash comments.

The players enjoy the rest of the ride, getting to see many Pokemon, before finally coming to the end, where they find a picnic table with food waiting for them.

"All right!" Ash exclaims, grabbing one of the sandwiches.

Soi Fon and Janine both munch on some potato chips, while Peter and Ash both choose sandwiches to start with. Then Peter decides to broach the subject of the vote.

"So, am I next?" Peter asks.

"No, Renji is," Soi Fon replies.

"But what if Renji wins immunity?" Peter questions.

Soi Fon pauses. "Yeah, I guess you will be next then."

Peter sighs.

" _I've been dealt a bad hand in this game," Peter says. "I had no other choice but to join Olivier's alliance, and once she lost, that meant that I was dead in the water. I need desperately to win this immunity."_

Janine and Ash continue eating while Soi Fon and Peter talk about the vote.

"So, are you sure there's nothing to get me past Katniss?"

Soi Fon shakes her head. "Nope. You're just too big of a threat."

Peter sighs again. "But I haven't done anything against you! I've just ended up stuck with the wrong alliance members!"

"That's unfortunate, but we know that you're a huge threat to win immunity the rest of the way, which is why you've got to go."

" _Peter's desperate to stay in this game, but unfortunately for him, he's going to be gone soon," Soi Fon says. "He could win a ton of immunities in a row. We can't let that happen."_

" _Soi Fon is so stuck in her ways, she offers no recourse for me," Peter says. "My only choice is to win immunity – and keep winning."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Renji, Katniss, Hungary)**

Hungary sits by herself eating a coconut, while Renji and Katniss discuss what to do.

"That alliance of four is super-strong," Katniss says.

"You said it," Renji replies. "They are having none of my pleas."

"So, they're after you?"

"Yep. I'm going to be the next target. Soi Fon views my last move as a betrayal. And I guess it was. But if I stayed with her, I'd have finished no better than fifth."

"I guess there's nothing left to do but compete for immunity."

"Indeed."

" _So even Renji's given up on finding a way through the four," Katniss says. "It's going to be all about winning immunity."_

" _Crossing Soi Fon was the worst thing I could have done," Renji says. "But ultimately it would have come down to the same thing – winning challenges. Katniss, Peter and I are going all out to try to win this next immunity and stay in this game."_

 **Day 32**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Katniss, Peter)**

Katniss tries to make a deal with Janine.

"You know, Ash, Soi Fon, and Hungary are together to the end," Katniss says.

"Right," Janine replies.

"And that doesn't worry you?"

"Not particularly. I know I can beat all three of those at a challenge, so making the Final Four means getting to the Final Three."

"But what if you don't win that challenge?"

"Then I make a deal with Ash. He's willing to work with me. I doubt he would turn on me at this point."

" _These people are so stupid," Katniss says. "They're willing to just follow Soi Fon like zombies. They're a lot like Rob's zombies from Redemption Island."_

"Look, Janine, if you want to make it farther than Final Four, you're going to have to team up with somebody. And that somebody is me."

"We'll see."

" _I can't believe how short-sighted Janine is," Katniss says. "She doesn't see that Soi Fon's going to cut her off just shy of the Final Three. I don't get it at all."_

Meanwhile, Peter and Renji talk about their predictament.

"We're stuck," Renji says. "I tried making a big move, and it completely backfired on me."

"Yeah, you probably should have made that move earlier," Peter replies. "You waited too long on making your big move, and now you're like me – screwed."

" _Renji didn't pull the trigger on Soi Fon fast enough," Peter says. "He waited until he was only even in numbers. That was stupid on his behalf. Now that big 'game-changing' move only came back to bite him in the butt."_

Soi Fon, Ash, and Hungary seem to be content to just sit around and enjoy coconuts.

" _We're in a really good situation here," Hungary says. "Ash used his Superidol to give us the numbers, and both Soi Fon and I have idols that we're hanging on to. The best thing in this situation is to not overthink it, and just stay strong."_

" _I implicitly trust Soi Fon and Hungary to help me get to the end," Ash says. "That being said, I'm still wary of my surroundings. If Soi Fon makes an erratic move, I've got to respond. But right now I feel pretty safe where I am."_

" _Ash made his big move with the Superidol, not knowing that Hungary and I are hanging onto idols ourselves," Soi Fon says. "It really should have been us making the moves, but he did it for us. Now that puts us in even a better situation; we don't have to use our idols for a while yet."_

Later in the day, Peter goes out idol hunting.

" _If that Superidol was taken out of the game, maybe by some chance there will be a new idol," Peter says. "I have to look."_

Peter spends a long time looking, but finds none.

" _So if they're not putting a new idol out here, that means that Soi Fon has it," Peter says. "I've got to blow her up at Tribal Council, let everyone know that she has the idol. And that way, she gets unwanted attention, attention that just may be enough to flip the numbers."_

 **Day 33**

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Of course!" Janine shouts.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Renji goes crashing to the ground, and Jet walks over and picks the necklace off his neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, from Xing, you will push a box through a course. Once you've reached the finish line, you will open up the box to reveal a bunch of letters. You will then use those letters to create a phrase. First person to figure out the right phrase, wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-6 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will come up short in their second chance. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The contestants line up at the start.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players take off, with Renji getting a bit of a lead in pushing. Soi Fon is behind him, with Peter and Katniss right behind Soi Fon.

"Heavy boxes you've got to push there!"

Soi Fon takes the lead over Renji, then Peter ends up going ahead of Soi Fon.

"This thing is neck-and-neck-and-neck!"

Ash and Hungary are really struggling, way back in the rear. Janine starts to catch up to Katniss, while Renji retakes the lead.

"Gotta push those boxes to the finish before you can start on this puzzle!"

Renji reaches the finish line first, with Soi Fon right behind him.

"Get to work on that puzzle!"

Peter and Katniss come in behind them, with Janine about 30 seconds behind. Ash and Hungary are way behind.

"This is a word puzzle! You've got to come up with the correct phrase!"

Janine reaches the finish line, while Soi Fon and Renji ponder their puzzle. Peter and Katniss look at the letters, not able to figure it out.

"This puzzle could be anything. Think hard about it."

Ash finally reaches the finish line with his box. Hungary is trailing behind him.

"A tough puzzle here today!"

All seven contestants are now working on their puzzles. None can solve it.

"There is an eleven-letter word as part of this puzzle!"

About 20 minutes later, the players are still trying to figure out the puzzle.

"That word could literally be anything! Think about this season!"

"Does perspiration have eleven letters?" Renji wonders.

"No, that's twelve," Katniss replies.

The challenge goes on for another half-hour. That's when Ash finally figures it out and starts putting his puzzle together. Soi Fon scrambles to copy off him, but it is too late.

"Say it, Ketchum!" Jet shouts.

"REINVENTING… HOW… THIS… GAME… IS… PLAYED!" Ash screams.

"Ketchum is right! Ketchum… wins immunity!"

Ash starts jumping up and down in celebration. He is embraced by Soi Fon, Hungary and Janine.

"Congratulations, Ketchum, I have something for you for the first time in your Survivor career."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Ash's neck.

"For the first time ever, you are completely safe at tonight's Tribal Council no matter what. The rest of you, after 33 grueling days, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's going to be. You can head on out."

Ash grabs onto his necklace proudly as he walks out of the challenge.

" _With Ash winning immunity, we have the luxury of choosing whoever we want to send home tonight," Soi Fon says. "And I'm thinking it should be one Renji Abarai."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Katniss, Peter)**

Back at camp, Soi Fon has the three players from outside their alliance stand before her to plead their cases.

"What is this, a throne room? Are we supposed to kneel before you like Queen Cynthia?" Renji complains.

"Shut up, Renji," Soi Fon states. "You're not making a good case for yourself."

"Whatever, just tell me what we're here for."

"You're here to tell me why you shouldn't go home. You go first, Katniss."

"I'm not a very likable person," Katniss states. "No jury's going to give me a million dollars. You keep me to the end, you win, it's as simple as that."

"Very well. Peter?"

"I'm having a hard time at these challenges," Peter replies. "I can't win any of them. You'll have lots of chances to take me out. Let me hang around for a while."

"Okay, then, and Renji."

"Look, Captain Soi Fon, we were friends out here," Renji responds. "We were in the same alliance for a while. I tried making a move to win this game. You would have made the same move if you were in my place – in fact, you did back in Hueco Mundo. So you can't criticize me for making my move."

"Thank you. Ash, Hungary, Janine and myself will discuss your fates."

" _I can't believe we were humiliated to the point of having to state our cases to Captain Soi Fon," Renji says. "She was pretty adamant about having to do this, though, so I did. Hopefully she chooses to keep me around a little while longer."_

" _Soi Fon gets to choose who goes home," Peter says. "It's just the way things are. Hopefully it won't be me, that's all I can say at this point."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The seven remaining contestants walk into the Tribal Council area, setting their torches in their place.

"We now bring in the members of our jury."

The jury members begin to march in.

"Lucian, Erika, Gary, Olivier, Tessa, and voted out last Tribal Council, Clove."

Clove sits down, not looking too pleased at all.

"Ketchum, today you won the first individual immunity of your life. How does that feel?"

"It feels fantastic, Jet. I can't tell you how thrilling it was to win that challenge. I feel like I've completely changed as a player."

"How so?"

"Well, before, I was just a Pokemon trainer with a Pikachu. Then, as we know, Pikachu choked on a cucumber and died. I'm trying to recover from that, and the only way I can do that is by playing as hard as I can."

"Janine, the phrase of today's challenge was 'REINVENTING HOW THIS GAME IS PLAYED.' How does that describe your gameplay?"

"I'd have to say that the last time I was out here, I was relying on others to make the big moves. This time around, I'm trying to make the big moves myself."

"What big moves?" Peter complains.

"Excuse me?" Jet wonders.

"Janine hasn't made any big moves," Peter states. "She's let Soi Fon control her the whole way here. She's no game changer."

"Janine, what do you think of Peter's charges?"

"They're invalid," Janine replies. "I've been playing hard the whole time. Just because I ended up on the right side of the numbers doesn't mean I'm not a game changer. I've purposely put myself in this position, and things are working as I have hoped."

Soi Fon breaks in. "Janine has been a great ally, unlike someone else here."

Renji raises his hand. "She's talking about me."

"Renji, you clearly went against your old alliance at the last vote," Jet states. "It didn't work out as you had hoped."

"I had no idea that Ash had the Superidol," Renji replies. "If he didn't have that, maybe things go a whole lot different. But as it turns out, he did have that, and now I'm on the outside looking in."

"Katniss, how do you go from the outside to the inside?"

Katniss shakes her head. "There's no easy way. That alliance of four is solid. There is a line drawn in concrete by that alliance. Trying to get in with them is next to impossible."

"Hungary, what goes into tonight's vote?"

"It's up to Soi Fon," Hungary responds. "Whoever she chose out of the three, that's who we're going with."

Peter stands up in fury. "This is ridiculous!" he shouts. "It's all about Soi Fon! Soi Fon, Soi Fon, Soi Fon! When are any of you guys going to make any decisions for yourselves?"

Everyone takes a deep breath, then Jet addresses the players.

"Ketchum has immunity, you cannot vote for him. As for the rest of you, everyone is fair game, and it is… time to vote. Ketchum, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the contestants go to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"First vote… Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Soi Fon. That's three votes Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Peter."

…

…

…

"Peter."

…

…

…

"Peter. We're tied, three votes Soi Fon, three votes Peter, one vote left."

…

…

…

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance…"

…

…

…

"Peter."

Peter nods his head, then goes over to get his torch. He brings it over to Jet.

"Peter, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jet snuffs out Peter's torch, then Peter heads on out.

"Clearly there are the haves and there are the have-nots when it comes to power in this game. The question is, how can you swing that power in your favor? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk on out.

" _It's a shame I wasn't able to win, but I'm pretty happy with my performance," Peter says. "Ultimately, there was no getting by the Soi Fon alliance. I'm a bit surprised it was me instead of Renji or Katniss, but that's how it goes sometimes. I look forward to placing my vote on the jury."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ash – Peter**

 **Hungary – Peter**

 **Janine – Peter**

 **Katniss – Soi Fon**

 **Peter – Soi Fon**

 **Renji – Soi Fon**

 **Soi Fon – Peter**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 **Janine hatches a wild plan with Ash:**

"We've got to trick Soi Fon into believing that we're joining forces with Katniss and Renji. But truth be told, we aren't. We just want her to think that so they play their idols."

"I see. So if it's a 2-2-2 vote, they'd use their idols and it'd become 2-0."

 **Soi Fon gets paranoid…**

Soi Fon goes over to talk to Hungary.

"You've got to play your idol," she tells her.

"But why?" Hungary wonders.

"Ash and Janine are turning on us."

 **And an emotional Tribal Council leaves one player on the verge of breaking down:**

"It's okay, we're here for you," Hungary tells her. "Relax."


	12. Au Contraire, Mon Capitan

**Episode 12**

 **Au Contraire, Mon Capitan**

 **Previously on… Survivor…**

 _A big reward awaited the winners of the reward challenge…_

"The winning team will be taken on a Pokemon Snap journey on the Zero-One, where you will get the chance to snap pictures of wild Pokemon. Afterwards, a nice meal to fill you up. Since we have seven people, one person will be left out – however, that person will then have the chance to pick the team they think they will win. If they choose correctly, they will get to go on the reward too. Worth playing for?"

 _Soi Fon won, taking along most of her alliance, while Renji and Katniss were left behind to mull over their options…_

"Yep. I'm going to be the next target. Soi Fon views my last move as a betrayal. And I guess it was. But if I stayed with her, I'd have finished no better than fifth."

"I guess there's nothing left to do but compete for immunity."

 _Soi Fon gave the three targets a chance to plead their case…_

"Shut up, Renji," Soi Fon states. "You're not making a good case for yourself."

"Whatever, just tell me what we're here for."

"You're here to tell me why you shouldn't go home. You go first, Katniss."

 _In the end, Soi Fon chose Peter to go home, and home he went. Six are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Day 34**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Katniss)**

Renji argues with Soi Fon that morning.

"I think you made a big mistake by choosing to part ways with me," he tells her. "I would have stayed loyal to you. But instead you chose to cut me loose."

"And it's only natural for me to do that, when you turned on me," Soi Fon states.

"Au contraire, mon capitan!" Renji replies. "You had me as only a five out of five. I wasn't ever getting any higher than fifth. I had to do something to try to change my fate. As it turns out, my mistake wasn't turning on you, it was underestimating what Ash had up his sleeve."

"Whatever the reason, you know you're going home next," Soi Fon tells him.

"Yeah, I realize that now."

" _Soi Fon made a clean break from me, and now she has nothing to do with me," Renji says. "I've got to find a way to win immunity, because if I don't, my goose is cooked."_

Ash and Janine, meanwhile, discuss plans beyond the Final Six.

"What do you think's going to happen when we get to four?" Janine asks.

"I'm not sure," Ash replies.

"I think Soi Fon will team up with Hungary and go after one of us," Janine replies. "Or… she may try to do that even earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"She might join forces with Katniss to take out one of us at the Final Five. And remember, they both have idols. We can't let that happen."

"So, what should we do?"

"We've got to trick Soi Fon into believing that we're joining forces with Katniss and Renji. But truth be told, we aren't. We just want her to think that so they play their idols."

"I see. So if it's a 2-2-2 vote, they'd use their idols and it'd become 2-0."

"Right, but since we won't be voting against them, it'll be 4-0."

"I get it."

" _Ash isn't thinking long-term here," Janine says. "He's only thinking short-term, and that sort of thinking doesn't win you the game. You've got to see the whole game."_

" _I'm trying to figure out how it makes sense to turn on Soi Fon when she's controlled the whole game up to this point," Ash says. "Sure, I want to win against her at the end. But she's gotten every vote to go her way, and I'm afraid that if I do turn on her, I'll be next to go."_

Meanwhile, Katniss and Renji talk about their glum situation.

"We just gotta win immunity a bunch of times," Katniss states.

"You said it," Renji responds. "The one of us who doesn't win this next one is gone. And if we both lose, it's up to Soi Fon to choose who goes next."

" _I'm in a pretty much hopeless position," Renji says. "There's not much left for me to do but try to win immunity the rest of the way. Even then, I still may not win."_

Ash and Janine keep on talking to each other, throughout the day, making Soi Fon begin to become paranoid.

" _Ash and Janine are plotting something," Soi Fon says. "I don't know what it is, but they've got something planned. If it's a plan to take out Hungary or myself, it won't work; both of us have idols. But their goal may be to flush out the idols, and that's dangerous too."_

 **Day 35**

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining contestants enter the immunity challenge area, which is a giant hexagon made up of lots of little hexagons.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" Janine shouts.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Ash goes flopping to the ground, and Jet snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off his neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, from Survivor: Rivals, you'll stand on hexagon spaces. We will rotate, and each person will make one move, taking away the previous hexagon you stood on. Eventually, you will run out of hexagons to stand on. Last person remaining standing on a hexagon wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-5 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will come up just short of the Final Five. We'll draw for spots, then get started!"

The players take their positions, one at each corner of the hexagon.

"We drew for spots, and Renji must make the first move."

Renji makes his move, followed by Janine, Katniss, Soi Fon, Ash, and Hungary.

"Next move."

The show fast-forwards to a shot of Renji running out of room.

"It really looks as if Katniss and Hungary have purposely tried to knock Renji out of this game!"

"Yeah, it sucks!" Renji complains, as he makes his final move.

"Renji makes his final move, and he is out of hexagons! Renji… is… out! No shot at immunity!"

Katniss runs out of moves next.

"Katniss is out of moves, and we are down to four!"

Hungary is the next one to run out of moves.

"Hungary runs out of moves, and we are down to three!"

Ash finds himself stuck, and he takes his final move.

"Ketchum is out of moves! We are down to two! Janine and Soi Fon!"

Janine tries to play aggressively by going right at Soi Fon, but it backfires. She runs out of spaces, and Soi Fon is the last one standing.

"And that's it! Soi Fon… wins immunity! Guaranteed Final Five!"

Soi Fon picks up one of the hexagons and heaves it high into the air in celebration. She is then embraced by Hungary.

"Congratulations, Soi Fon."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck.

"You are safe from tomorrow night's Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, someone's going home. You've got tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tomorrow for Tribal, you can head out."

Soi Fon pulls on her necklace happily as she walks out.

" _Renji's going home now," Soi Fon says. "There shouldn't be anything to worry about."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Renji, Katniss)**

Early on, Soi Fon watches as Janine and Ash talk with Renji and Katniss. It is all small talk, but Soi Fon sees it as a threat and begins to get paranoid. She goes over to talk to Hungary.

"You've got to play your idol," she tells her.

"But why?" Hungary wonders.

"Ash and Janine are turning on us."

"I don't think that's happening…"

"It is happening! We can't take a chance on them! You've got to play that idol and make sure there's no chance they join forces with Renji and Katniss!"

Hungary simply shakes her head.

" _I'm not sure what got into Soi Fon's head, but she's suddenly become super-paranoid," Hungary says. "This worries me, that she has become far less trusting. Will she even stick with me to the end?"_

 **Day 36**

Soi Fon is continuing to get paranoid over Janine and Ash.

" _All those two *$%#ers need to do is vote with Katniss and Renji, and Hungary and I are screwed," Soi Fon says. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming earlier. I've got to get Hungary to play that idol."_

But when she goes over to talk to Hungary, Hungary will have none of it.

"There's no reason for me to play my idol," Hungary tells her. "Ash and Janine are a solid four with us."

"I hope you're right," Soi Fon responds.

Meanwhile, Katniss and Renji seem to have accepted their fate.

"I'm next, and then you," Renji tells Katniss.

" _There's nothing I can do to save my spot in this game," Renji says. "I'm the next one going home for sure. I could have made it to the Final Five, but I blew that opportunity, and now here I am, stuck."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The six remaining players enter the Tribal Council area.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet announces. "Lucian, Erika, Gary, Olivier, Tessa, Clove, and Peter."

The jury members take their seats.

"Renji, it seemed like you really needed immunity today."

"Yeah, I definitely needed it, and everyone else played me so I wouldn't get it."

"So you mean that they played aggressively so you wouldn't win?"

"That's what I mean. Unfortunately, Soi Fon has decided to vote me out, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can, actually," Janine breaks in, much to Soi Fon's chagrin.

"What do you mean?" Renji asks.

"If you made the right deal, we could work with you," Janine says.

"I can't trust you," Renji states. "I think at this point you're just hoping to get my vote on the jury."

Soi Fon looks exasperated.

"What's the matter, Soi Fon?" Jet asks.

"I can't do this anymore, I really can't," Soi Fon replies.

"What, you're quitting?" Jet wonders.

"No, that's not it," Soi Fon replies. "I'm just so scared for Hungary's sake. I get the feeling that everyone else is going to team up to take out my best ally."

Katniss rolls her eyes. "What are you getting paranoid over?" she wonders. "You are in total control of this game."

"You don't understand!" Soi Fon shouts. "I came so close to winning once before! I can't stand to come up just short again!"

"It's okay, we're here for you," Hungary tells her. "Relax."

"Yeah, don't worry," Ash adds. "Soi Fon is like Wiglesworth – she came up one vote shy of being champion. Now she's got all the pressure of trying to get back to the end and this time win it. She's got a whole lot on her plate. For that, I support her and respect her."

Renji shakes his head. "It's all just a bunch of hot air. I'm going next."

"So, shall we get to the vote?" Jet breaks in. "You cannot vote for Soi Fon, everyone else is fair game. It is… time to vote. Ketchum, as always, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" by David Vanacore plays as the contestants go to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the voting urn, rearranges the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Hungary immediately stands up. "I have one," she says.

She hands the idol over to Jet.

"This is indeed a good immunity idol," Jet states. "All votes cast against Hungary will not count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Hungary. Does not count."

…

…

"Renji."

…

…

"Renji."

…

…

…

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, and the eighth member of our jury, Renji Abarai. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Renji sighs as he gets up and picks up his torch, which he brings over to Jet.

"Renji, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Renji's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Renji heads on out.

"Congratulations, you are the Final Five. Your destiny awaits you. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and go back to camp.

" _It's a sad way to go out so close to making it to the end, but I guess that's how it goes sometimes," Renji says. "I shouldn't have crossed Soi Fon. She's being a baby about not having everything perfect, but eventually she'll pay – when the jury gets their chance to flay her."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ash – Renji**

 **Hungary – Renji**

 **Janine – Renji**

 **Katniss – Renji**

 **Renji –** **Hungary**

 **Soi Fon – Renji**

 **Scenes from our next episode:**

 _Ash and Janine discuss turning on Soi Fon:_

"If Soi Fon makes it to the end, she wins," Janine tells Ash. "You know that. She's done everything out here. We've got to get her out somehow."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Ash replies. "But how are we supposed to stop her from winning immunity?"

 _Soi Fon doesn't trust Janine:_

"Don't even try to sugarcoat it," Soi Fon states. "You're acting just like my former friend and ex-buddy Renji Abarai."

 _And one of the final five – Ash, Hungary, Janine, Katniss, or Soi Fon – is crowned Sole Survivor!_


	13. Former Friend and Ex-Buddy

**Episode 13**

 **Former Friend and Ex-Buddy**

36 days ago, twenty characters were given a second chance at Survivor. These characters ranged from the abject failures like Ash Ketchum…

" _I was the first person ever voted out of Survivor," Ash Ketchum says. "Now I've come back here for redemption. Last time, I was doomed by bringing along my Pikachu, who caused too much trouble at camp and caused my tribe to lose its first challenge. This time, I've left Pikachu at home in the care of my friend Ritchie, and I'm determined this time around to play a much better game. It's all about making it past that first vote – I don't want to be the next Francesca."_

 _… to early jury exits like Hungary…_

" _Mr. Austria and Mr. Prussia have fought over me for years," Hungary says. "But I hope that I can show the both of them that I'm my own woman, and that I can succeed on my own. I've come out here to prove that I don't need Mr. Austria or Mr. Prussia to be able to do well; that instead I can perform well on my own. This is my big chance to do it."_

… to mid jury players like Katniss…

" _I've survived the Hunger Games twice," Katniss Everdeen says. "But winning Survivor is a totally different animal. I can hunt, I can survive, but making friends is something I'm not very good at. I have to hope that Peeta – and maybe Johanna – help me out at this game."_

… to late jury Survivors like Janine…

" _I'm a ninja," Janine says. "I'm going to play the stealth game. I'm going to fly under the radar, then make the big move that wins the game. The first time I played, I didn't make the big move, and it cost me. This time around, I'm going to make sure I pounce on the opportunity to take out the big threats. I'm going to show everyone that I'm not just an also-ran, but a very good player hiding in the bushes."_

…to a brilliant player who fell only one jury vote short in Soi Fon…

" _I came up one jury vote short of winning my first time playing – one vote!" Soi Fon says. "I was agonizingly close to being the Sole Survivor. It's so hard to get to the end, and to think I was there but I came up short – it's tough to take. This time around, I have to make sure I find a way to finish. Not just go far, not just get to the end, but go all out to win."_

Now, these five players are left, hoping that their second chance will lead them to a million bucks and immortality. Who will outlast the rest? Who will be named the Sole Survivor?

 **Day 37**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Katniss)**

"Well, here we are, Final Five," Janine states. "Just like we drew it up, right?"

Katniss laughs. "Yeah, I guess so. We talked about this a long time ago, and now here we are."

" _I know I've got to win immunity to stick around here any longer," Katniss says. "There's no question I'm the one in trouble here. I just have to put my full focus into winning this next challenge."_

But before the players can prepare for the next challenge, they receive a letter in treemail.

"What does it say?" Hungary asks.

" _It is time to pay respect_

 _Honor players, what the heck_

 _Yes, it's the rites of passage_

 _I think you get the message_ ," Ash reads.

"That is one dreadful poem," Soi Fon states.

"Well, let's go!" Janine exclaims.

 **Rites of Passage**

The players pass Poké Balls which have the names of the other players in the game.

"Grune," Soi Fon reads.

"None of us even got to play with her," Katniss states.

" _Oh, my, I wish I could have had a better performance out here, but I guess it was not to be," Grune says._

"England's up next," Ash states.

"England was a good-hearted guy," Hungary remarks. "I know this from playing with him in Axis vs. Allies. He just got a raw deal out here."

" _What a bloody ugly way to go out of this game," England says. "I flamed out worse than my football team does at the World Cup every four years."_

"Next up, Canada," Soi Fon says.

"Who?" Janine wonders.

"Canada was a great guy, really," Hungary states. "I had the honor of playing with him too. A great stand-up guy."

" _I think no one noticed me out here, and that's why I left so early," Canada says. "But I have that World Cup of Hockey gold medal to treasure."_

"Next one… Peeta," Janine states.

Katniss goes up and kisses the Poké Ball with Peeta's name on it.

"Peeta, you're precious to me," Katniss says. "I hope we can make the best life for ourselves out in District 12."

" _I played this game for Katniss," Peeta says. "And even though I wasn't able to play very long this time, I am so proud of her for doing so well out here. She is a wonderful person."_

The players come up to the next Poké Ball.

"Johanna Mason," Katniss states. "I know she didn't like me, but I still wish I would have had the chance to play with her."

" _That * &$%ing Katniss Everdeen made it to the Final Five!" Johanna says. "And I couldn't make it very far at all. This sucks! I deserved so much better!"_

The contestants come up to the next ball.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Janine states.

"I tried to make Ichigo listen," Soi Fon says. "Nothing I could say could help. He's just too stuck in his ways. He eventually got what he deserved – an early exit."

" _I don't think I'm cut out for this game," Ichigo says. "I've never been able to make it very far. I should just stick to being a substitute Soul Reaper and destroying Hollows."_

"Next one… Shinji," Hungary says.

"Shinji…" Ash sighs. "He deserved so much better. Like me, he's very gullible. He got tricked. And with that, he was gone."

" _I seem to get tricked every time I'm out here," Shinji says. "But nothing will compare to my first season, when Asuka played the plushie to put me out. That one's one I'll never forget. I thought about turning down an invitation back to the show, but I've learned one thing: I mustn't run away."_

"The next one's Erika," Hungary states.

"Oh, Erika," Soi Fon says lovingly. "I wanted to bring you to the end with me. Your poor foot… I just hope you're doing better."

"She was a great competitor," Ash adds.

" _I'm fully recovered from my foot injury," Erika says. "I'm hoping Soi Fon is in the Final Three so I can place my vote for her… she really deserves to win."_

"Next up… Lucian," Janine states.

"What a villain," Hungary comments.

"He wasn't the type to get along with," Ash remarks. "Not even a fellow Pokémon Trainer as myself."

" _I hope I pleased my Queen Cynthia with my play out here," Lucian says. "I made it to the jury and will receive a hefty sum of money to bring home to her."_

The players walk up to a Poké Ball that is lying on the ground.

"Gary Oak," Janine states firmly.

"Gary… not cool," Soi Fon comments. "Just not cool at all."

"Hey, I'm okay with it," Ash says. "But he deserved his fate."

" _I can't believe I outed Ash like that," Gary says. "I should have never done that. I completely deserved what I got, which was everyone angry at me. I'm glad I quit when I did. I don't think I could have lived with the shame of embarrassing Ash like that."_

The players come up to the next Poké Ball.

"Olivier," Hungary states.

"Olivier was a great competitor," Soi Fon comments. "She really gave me a run for my money. The type of person you want to beat."

"But she couldn't pull it off," Katniss adds. "She just didn't gain enough friends throughout this game in order to win."

" _If there was one thing I could have done better, it would have been to expand my alliance," Olivier says. "Unfortunately, I got stuck in a small alliance, and it didn't help that Soi Fon had all those advantages."_

The contestants come up to Tessa's Poké Ball.

"Tessa is an amazing girl," Hungary remarks. "She really played well, and I applaud her for a good effort in this game."

"She just got stuck on the wrong side of the numbers," Janine adds. "Sometimes, there's nothing you can do."

" _I'm very pleased with my gameplay out here," Tessa says. "Unfortunately, I couldn't make it to the end, but I did very well, and I'm happy about that."_

The players move on to Clove.

"Clove was a conniver," Soi Fon states. "She was always coming up with some sort of scheme."

"It was fun getting to play with Clove," Katniss adds. "She is certainly an interesting person. She's not the type of person you want to go up against."

" _I consider my time out here a failure," Clove says. "All I wanted was to win the game. I came up short, and because of that, it's a complete loss for me."_

"Next one… Peter," Janine states.

"Peter was a good player, he just aligned himself with the wrong people," Soi Fon comments.

"He probably deserved a better fate than he got," Katniss adds.

" _If I were to give myself a report card on how I did in this game, I'd probably give myself a B+," Peter says. "I played very well, but I just got stuck with the wrong alliance, and as a result, I was unable to make it to the end. I just wish I could have won two more challenges."_

The players move on to the final contestant, Renji.

"It's my former friend and ex-buddy, Renji Abarai," Soi Fon states.

"Renji was quite the character," Ash says. "He made it a lot longer than I thought."

"Indeed," Katniss adds. "I thought he'd be out a lot earlier."

" _Considering I was almost out at the very first Tribal Council, I probably did a lot better than I should have," Renji says. "It's just too bad I couldn't have patched things up with Soi Fon before the end of the game."_

The players then move on to the immunity challenge.

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five remaining players walk in.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Of course!" Janine shouts.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Soi Fon crashes to the ground, and Jet snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, straight outta Seireitei Forest, you will stand inside a box with small places to rest your hands and feet. You must remain balanced as long as possible. Step down, and you're out of the challenge. Last one remaining standing, wins immunity, guaranteed spot in the Final Four. Losers, Tribal Council, where one of you will fall short of Day 38 in this game. We'll draw for spots, then get started."

The players go over to their starting positions.

"I'll count you in… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… this challenge is underway."

About five minutes in, Ash already cannot hold on, as he is struggling. His left hand ends up slipping, and he drops to the ground.

"Ash is out, and we are down to four!"

About five more minutes go by, and Hungary slips, dropping her left foot to the ground.

"Hungary has slipped, and she is officially out! We are down to three!"

At the twenty-minute mark of the challenge, Janine finally cannot hold on any longer, and she hops off.

"Janine's out! It's down to Katniss vs. Soi Fon! You've got to want it to win it!"

The challenge lasts about half an hour, when finally one of the two drops out.

…

…

…

"Soi Fon…"

…

…

…

"…stays on! Katniss drops out! And that's it! Soi Fon… wins immunity! Guaranteed Final Four!"

Hungary rushes over to Soi Fon and embraces her, while Janine and Ash both give Soi Fon high fives. Katniss looks utterly dejected.

"Congratulations, Soi Fon, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Soi Fon's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's vote. As for the rest of you, after 37 long, grueling days, someone's time in this game is going to fall short. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. Grab your stuff and head on out."

The players grab their things and walk on out.

" _I guess my time in this game is over," Katniss says. "There's nothing I can do to save myself now."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine, Katniss)**

The players do not even discuss who they are going to vote out; everyone knows it is going to be Katniss.

" _This is the most straightforward vote of the entire game," Soi Fon says. "We're all voting Katniss, and going with each other to the Final Four just as we promised each other."_

Katniss sits by herself, realizing her fate.

" _I should have made more friends in this game," Katniss says. "Like Jimmy Johnson, no jury's going to give me a million dollars. Yet, had I found a way to make more people like me, maybe I could have made that Final Three after all."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The five remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Erika, Lucian, Gary Oak, Olivier, Tessa, Clove, Peter, and voted out last Tribal Council, Renji."

The jury members take their seats.

"Let's be frank about it," Jet states. "There is an obvious alliance here, run by Soi Fon. Would you say that's true, Janine?"

"Yeah, that's true," Janine says. "At least to an extent. Soi Fon isn't pulling all the strings here."

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Katniss, you had a big reaction to that."

"Soi Fon is pulling every single string here, actually," Katniss responds. "She's got the whole game under her thumb. These four here are like Rob's zombies from Survivor: Redemption Island."

"Hold on a second," Ash breaks in. "If we're going with past Survivor references, then Katniss is like Jimmy Johnson from Survivor: Nicaragua. No jury would give her a million dollars."

"At least I didn't quit," Katniss shoots back.

Jet looks amazed. "Well, if Katniss is in fact Jimmy Johnson, wouldn't you think it would be better to drag her with you to the end, rather than going up against someone like Soi Fon, who you know is going to beat you?"

"I'm close friends with Soi Fon," Hungary states. "I'm not turning on her."

"I understand your point, Jet," Janine says. "But Katniss has showed us time and time again that she just cannot be trusted. She needs to go, now."

Jet shakes his head. "Don't you think that's another reason to keep Katniss around? If she's such a poor competitor, drag her to the end with you! Don't let Soi Fon grab the million bucks!"

"I'm not sure you've got your finger on the pulse of this game like I do," Janine replies.

"Yeah, let us make our own decisions," Ash adds.

Katniss looks flabbergasted. "See, this is exactly why these are Boston Rob's zombies! They defend Soi Fon no matter what. It's as if they want her to win the game!"

"I don't think they want me to win at all," Soi Fon shoots back. "Rather, they just don't want you to win."

"I guess that's the downfall with being Jimmy Johnson," Jet states. "If people like Marty don't want you to win, they'll do whatever it takes to stop you from winning."

"Maybe," Katniss responds, "but they're ruining their own games in the process."

"That is possible," Jet states. "Soi Fon has immunity, you cannot vote for her. Everyone else is fair game. Remember that tonight is the last night you can play a hidden immunity idol. It is… time to vote. Ketchum, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to use it, now is the final time you can do so."

Soi Fon immediately stands up.

"I've been holding onto this for a long time," she says. "And tonight, I'd like to play this on Hungary."

Jet grabs the idol off her, then Hungary gives Soi Fon a high five.

"Very well, this is a good immunity idol, no votes cast for Hungary will count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"Hungary. Does not count."

…

…

"Katniss."

…

…

"Katniss. That's two votes Katniss."

…

…

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, and the ninth member of our jury, Katniss Everdeen. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Katniss simply shakes her head as she gets up to grab her torch.

"Katniss, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Katniss's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Katniss salutes Jet, then heads on out.

"Someone better wake up here, or Soi Fon's walking out of here with a million bucks. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk on out.

" _I can't believe these players are having their minds controlled by Soi Fon," Katniss says. "It's like she has complete mastery over them. They need to figure out what's going on by the next vote, or she's going to win the jury vote 10-0-0."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ash – Katniss**

 **Hungary – Katniss**

 **Janine – Katniss**

 **Katniss –** **Hungary**

 **Soi Fon – Katniss**

 **Day 38**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine)**

Janine and Ash immediately start hatching a plan that morning.

"We're both voting Soi Fon now," Janine tells him. "The catch is whether we can get Hungary to vote for her too."

"I agree," Ash replies. "No matter what, we've got to stop Soi Fon from winning immunity today."

"If we can somehow talk Hungary into voting Soi Fon, it's going to be either you or me who wins this game."

"And may the best Pokémon Trainer win," Ash comments.

" _Janine and I have waited until the exact right moment to turn on Soi Fon," Ash says. "All we need to do is stop her from winning immunity today, and we'll have at least a tie. If we can convince Hungary into voting for Soi Fon, we won't even have to worry about the fire-making tiebreaker."_

But Hungary doesn't seem so sure.

"I don't want to vote out Soi Fon," she tells Janine and Ash. "I want to go to the end with her."

"Hungary, you've got to start thinking about winning this game yourself," Janine states. "You can't just let Soi Fon walk over you."

"We'll see," Hungary says.

" _Hungary really is a zombie," Janine says. "She is willing to do whatever Soi Fon says all the way up to the final vote. It's utterly ridiculous."_

Meanwhile, Soi Fon realizes that she is in a bad situation.

" _If I don't win immunity today, I imagine that Ash and Janine are going to vote for me," she says. "That's why I'm practicing making fire. I'm ready to win a fire-making tiebreaking challenge if necessary."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four remaining contestants enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to your final immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" Janine shouts.

"First things first, for the final time, I will take it back. Sit!"

Soi Fon flops to the ground, and Jet snatches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her.

"Thank you. For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge has been in several seasons, but no more famously than in Xing, when Loly beat Haruhi Suzumiya. You will stack a house of cards, trying to get it over a 6-foot height. First one to get their house of cards that high, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final Three and a chance to state your case to the jury as to why you should win the million-dollar prize. I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

The players go over to their starting positions.

"For the biggest immunity! Survivors ready… go!"

The contestants start stacking their cards. Ash tries a risky strategy, hoping to reach the limit as quickly as possible. Soi Fon is trying a slower approach, while Hungary can't seem to get anything figured out. Janine looks over at the others and tries to copy off them.

"Each player having their own strategy here!"

Ash continues to build his stack, which is starting to get pretty high. Janine realizes that he is making a lot of progress quickly, so she tries to copy him.

"Ash having no trouble so far at this challenge! Maybe we should have made it a little higher!"

Soi Fon continues her slow and steady approach, while Hungary continues to struggle.

"Hungary, virtually useless at this challenge!"

Ash gets his stack to the 5-foot mark, very close to the top.

"The rest of you better pick it up! Ash is getting very close to winning this thing!"

Janine tries to stack quickly, and Soi Fon tries speeding up, but it is of no use.

"Ketchum's tower… reaches the 6-foot limit! And that's it! Ketchum wins final individual immunity!"

Ash jumps into the air in celebration, then the other three all come over to congratulate him.

"Come on over here, Ketchum."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Ash's neck.

"Ketchum is safe from tonight's vote. The rest of you, after 38 long, grueling, difficult days out here, someone's journey will end one day short of the Final Three. You've got tonight to figure out who that's going to be. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

Ash clutches the Immunity Beads of Subjugation happily as they walk out.

" _Stopping Soi Fon from winning immunity was the key here," Ash says. "Now Janine and I can band together to try to get her out."_

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Soi Fon, Hungary, Janine)**

Soi Fon immediately goes to work on Hungary.

"You can't vote me out, not after all we've been through," Soi Fon tells Hungary.

"I won't, trust me," Hungary replies.

"I deserve to get to have my chance to state my case to the jury," Soi Fon continues. "You owe me at least that."

"It's okay, Soi Fon, I won't vote for you."

But later in the day, Ash and Janine try to convince Hungary otherwise.

"You vote out Soi Fon, you have a great chance at winning the game," Janine tells her.

"Indeed," Ash adds. "Vote her out, and it puts you in a better position."

"I can't vote her out now," Hungary replies. "I've given her my word."

"This is Survivor!" Ash exclaims. "People go back on their word all the time!"

"Exactly!" Janine chimes in. "You've got to lie just this once."

" _I just can't vote Soi Fon out now," Hungary says. "I'd almost rather go home myself than vote out my closest friend out here. I don't know what I'm going to do."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **(Conkalua)**

The four remaining players enter the Tribal Council area.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Erika, Lucian, Gary Oak, Olivier, Tessa, Clove, Peter, Renji, and voted out last Tribal Council, Katniss."

The nine jury members enter.

"This is it. The last time we vote anyone out. Janine, what goes into your rationale as to who you vote out here?"

"We simply vote out who's the biggest threat to win this game."

"And who would that be?"

"Soi Fon."

"Soi Fon, you have to feel nervous, hearing your name come up like that."

"I am nervous," Soi Fon states. "This is the first time all game I haven't been in control."

"Ketchum, do you think that Soi Fon has the best chance at winning this game?"

"Personally, I think that I have the best chance of winning, but I think I can make my chances greater by eliminating the correct choice tonight."

"What about you, Hungary? You've been silent pretty much the entire game, like Troyzan in Mamanuca Islands."

"Every day, I'm out here playing this game and strategizing," Hungary replies. "You just may not see it."

"This is your chance to make a big move," Jet tells her. "If you want to win this game, you're going to have to do something that impresses the jury."

"Think about your chances of winning," Janine adds. "Do you want to win, or do you want to come in third? That's what this vote is all about."

"But also think about loyalty," Soi Fon tells Hungary. "Think about who you've played with this whole game, and who's had your back from the start."

"There's just too much pressure!" Hungary exclaims. "Soi Fon wants me to stay loyal to her, while Ash, Janine, and even you, Jet, want me to vote for her! I just don't know what to do!"

"You'd better figure out fast," Jet responds. "Ketchum has immunity, you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote. Ketchum, as always, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Ash goes to vote.

Hungary goes to vote.

Janine goes to vote.

" _I really hope Hungary uses some common sense here," Janine says, holding up her vote for Soi Fon._

Soi Fon goes to vote.

" _I'm ready to beat you in a fire-making challenge," Soi Fon says, showing her vote for Janine._

"I'll go tally the votes," Jet states.

Jet grabs the voting urn, then returns to his usual spot.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

"First vote… Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Janine. That's one vote Janine, one vote Soi Fon."

…

…

…

"Soi Fon. That's two votes Soi Fon, one vote Janine, one vote left."

…

…

…

…

…

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, and the tenth and final member of our jury, Soi Fon."

Hungary looks devastated as Soi Fon goes over to hug her.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"I understand," Soi Fon replies.

"Soi Fon," Jet breaks in, "what you have accomplished, coming off the couch in the Squad 2 barracks to play this game twice, it truly is remarkable. You've come up just short twice, but you really have been an amazing player."

The entire jury then gets up and starts clapping, giving Soi Fon a standing ovation.

"Thank you," Soi Fon says, as she brings her torch over to Jet.

"Soi Fon…" Jet says, "do you want to say it?"

"The tribe has spoken," Soi Fon states.

Jet snuffs out Soi Fon's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Soi Fon waves, then heads on out.

"Well, all I can say is that after 38 days, Hungary is finally playing this game," Jet states. "Ketchum, Janine, Hungary, congratulations, you have made it as far as you can in this game. Tomorrow night, the jury will decide your fate. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Ash, Janine, and Hungary all head on out.

" _I came so close to winning this game again… so very close!" Soi Fon says. "I was so close I could taste victory. And it all came down to the fact that I had played the best game out here. I'm very proud of my performance on Survivor. If this is my last time playing, I sure had a blast. I lasted 77 days, and really put on a show."_

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Ash – Soi Fon**

 **Hungary – Soi Fon**

 **Janine – Soi Fon**

 **Soi Fon – Janine**

 **Day 39**

 **Conkalua Tribe**

 **(Ash, Hungary, Janine)**

The players congratulate each other as they eat a big breakfast together.

"You really played a great game," Janine tells Hungary and Ash. "It's been an amazing time out here together."

"You said it!" Hungary responds.

"It's not over yet!" Ash exclaims.

" _I have an advantage over the other two: the story of my Pikachu having died from choking on a cucumber," Ash says. "If I can use this story to my advantage, I can indeed win this game. That's what my endgame relies on: a million-dollar cucumber."_

" _I may have been dragged all this way by Soi Fon, but that was my goal," Hungary says. "I'm not sure that any of us three really deserve to win. But here we are, at the end. Now I just have to hope the jury buys my story of relying on Soi Fon on purpose to get myself here."_

" _I've been the sneaky ninja the whole way here," Janine says. "I've tried to fly under the radar the whole way here. I wanted Soi Fon to take the blame while I secretly pulled the strings. At least, that's what I hope that the jury buys. If they don't buy my ninja story, I'm going to have a hard time winning."_

 **Final Tribal Council**

Ash, Janine, and Hungary march with their torches into the Final Tribal Council.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Erika, Lucian, Gary Oak, Olivier, Tessa, Clove, Peter, Renji, Katniss, and voted out last Tribal Council, Soi Fon."

The jury members walk in and take their seats.

"For this season, we are starting a brand new format for the Final Tribal Council," Jet states. "Instead of the usual format, we will instead go through the three phases of the game: Outwit, Outplay, Outlast. Outwit is how you played your social game. Outplay will be how you won challenges and played idols. And Outlast is how you got to this point in the game. For the first two, we will have a roundtable discussion amongst the jury. Who would like to start on Outwit?"

Soi Fon raises her hand. "I'm going to be the champion for Hungary tonight. Hungary played with me, and as you know, I made every decision in this game. Hungary may have come along with me for the ride, but she was right there with me making all the choices as to who would go home. She deserves to win this game because she stayed with me the whole game, and she was smart enough to vote me out before I won the final vote 10-0-0."

Gary speaks up. "I'm going to be Ashy-boy's enemy tonight," he says. "Ash, I realize I outed you, but-"

"You really didn't out him," Janine breaks in. "Ash admitted that he wasn't really gay. In fact, he's engaged to Misty."

Gary laughs. "Okay, then, Ashy-boy, then I'm _really_ going to be your enemy tonight. You absolutely suck at Survivor. You've done nothing to warrant winning this game. You've had others make the decisions for you, and you've just rode along for the ride. I'm not sure whether I should vote for Hungary or Janine, but I sure as heck am not voting for you."

Olivier breaks in. "Let's be real. None of these three made any of the 'Outwit' decisions in this game. All the moves were made by Soi Fon. I think we should just throw out the 'Outwit' portion altogether. All three players get a 0 in the category."

"That's not entirely true," Ash says. "I brought Erika into our alliance, and I brought Janine in too. It was my friendships with other Pokémon Trainers that made our alliance so powerful."

"Ash is right," Erika says. "He's the one who brought me into the alliance with Soi Fon. He also brought in Janine. He actually deserves a whole lot of credit."

"I've really got a question," Katniss states. "What did Hungary do in this entire game? I mean, did she do a single thing at all? Her social game consisted completely of asking Soi Fon who to vote for, and that's it. She did absolutely nothing."

"Hey, I used Soi Fon to my own advantage," Hungary says. "I let her take all the hits while I was the co-decision maker along with her. She and I worked together as a team. It wasn't just her pulling the strings. I was very much involved in the votes."

"Wow, Hungary finally says something!" Peter exclaims. "I thought all this time she was just a puppet that only spoke when Soi Fon allowed her to. All of a sudden she can speak for herself? I'm shocked!"

"I'd like to mention Janine," Tessa breaks in. "I thought she had a pretty good strategy of staying behind-the-scenes to make it this far. You have to give her some credit."

"Maybe a little," Clove replies, "but honestly, she was about as useless as Hungary out here. From what I saw, Ash and Soi Fon dragged along Janine and Hungary the whole way. I hate to admit it, but Ash at least deserves some credit."

"I can vouch for Ash too," Katniss states. "Ash was at least doing some sort of strategizing. Hungary did absolutely nothing. Janine seemed to only be part of the alliance because her buddy Ash was."

"I'm definitely on the Ketchum train," Renji says. "Ketchum was a big part of the decision-making. I know this because I was part of the alliance for a while. Ketchum was right there with Soi Fon making the voting choices. I've got to vouch for Ketchum as a worthy competitor."

"Maybe so, but the fact still remains that Soi Fon carried all three of these losers to the end," Lucian states.

"All right," Jet says. "Now we move on to the Outplay portion of our discussion. This is about how you played when it came to challenges, hidden immunity idols, secret advantages, etc."

"I don't think much needs to be said," Renji remarks. "Ketchum completely dominated this portion of the game. He won challenges, including the crucial final immunity challenge. And he pulled out that Superidol to send Clove home. If he doesn't spend his own money on getting that Superidol, this game turns out very differently."

"I can't agree more, and I'm still mad about it," Clove adds. "I hate the fact that Ash got that Superidol over me at the Advantage Auction, and I hate even more that he used it to send me home. But I respect that aggressive gameplay."

"Thank you, Clove," Ash replies.

"I don't think it's all roses for Ash, though," Soi Fon states. "I was winning a lot of those challenges myself."

"But were Hungary or Janine winning any?" Peter asks. "No, they didn't. Ash was the only one winning challenges."

"There's not much where I can support Janine here," Tessa says. "I liked her ninja-like gameplay, but she wasn't winning those challenges."

"How about the idol that Hungary played?" Soi Fon says. "She had an idol. That should count for something."

"She only had an idol because you gave it to her," Katniss responds. "And you played your own idol on her. Let's face it, Hungary didn't earn any of that."

"Yeah, but Ashy-boy just got lucky at an Auction to win his Superidol," Gary breaks in.

"But he still stuck his neck out there on the line!" Erika exclaims. "That's more than Hungary or Janine did. Those two were out eating while Ash was playing to win this game."

"Agreed, Ash went after that big-ticket item at the Auction," Olivier states. "I won an item and got one off Lucian, but I should have waited for the biggest-ticket item that Ash went for. He went for it, he got it, and now he's paying the dividends for it."

"Let's not forget, Ketchum used his Superidol to save Janine," Renji says. "If he doesn't play it, Janine may not be sitting her right now."

"Let's also not forget, though, that there would have been picking of rocks, and that Janine wouldn't have had to pick rocks," Lucian says. "So she was actually safe."

"May I say something?" Janine asks. "That was all part of the plan, Ash giving me the Superidol. He did so because he told me ahead of time."

"And how does that make you look any better?" Peter wonders. "Ash came up with the plan, and he saw it through. To me, that just adds to Ash's great gameplay."

The players take a deep breath.

"All right, now, finally, time for the Outlast portion," Jet states. "You three will get a chance to make a closing statement as to why you believe you should win the game. Hungary, you're up first."

"I just want to say, I wasn't just Soi Fon's puppet on a lonely string," Hungary says. "I knew what I was doing out here. I was letting her take the heat for me while I flew under the radar. It was all done on purpose, to reach this spot here. Now I'm here at the end because of that decision-making. I honestly deserve to win this game."

"Janine?"

"I played like a ninja out here," Janine says. "That was my whole goal throughout this game, being the sneaky ninja who would creep up on you and come out of here with victory. I believe I played my role perfectly. It may not have been the extremely bold method that Soi Fon used, but it worked to perfection, and because of that, I deserve the million."

"And Ketchum."

"You guys," Ash says while tearing up, "my Pikachu died from choking on a cucumber. I just need the money to pay for burial expenses. And what am I going to do without my best Pokémon? I'm not going to be able to win any Pokémon League tournaments without him. I won't be able to afford my wedding with Misty. Life has forever changed for me, and all because of a cucumber. Please help me out here. I'm not above begging for money – I'm begging you all right now. Vote for me, for Pikachu's sake."

Erika tears up, while Gary simply rolls his eyes.

"All right," Jet states. "Jury, tonight you are voting for a winner. For the final time, it is time to vote. Clove, you're up first."

The classic Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as the jury goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Erika goes to vote.

Gary goes to vote.

" _Janine, girl, you got my vote," Gary says. "Anything to keep Ashy-boy from winning. I would never vote for that $#*."_

Katniss goes to vote.

Lucian goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Peter goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

" _Ketchum, you earned it," Renji says. "Your Superidol, your immunity wins, and even your manipulation of Soi Fon along the way. You deserve this million dollars for your dead Pikachu."_

Soi Fon goes to vote.

" _The easiest decision I'll ever make," Soi Fon says, holding up her vote for Hungary. "If you win this game, it'll feel to me as if I won it."_

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go get the votes."

Jet goes over to the voting booth, grabs the urn, then walks back to the players.

"Ketchum, Janine, Hungary, jury, thank you for a great twelfth season of Survivor. I'll see you at Indigo Stadium for the reading of the votes."

Jet walks out of the Tribal Council area, then suddenly appears inside a tunnel of Indigo Stadium. He jogs out with the voting urn, as the crowd cheers loudly. He then reaches the stage, where Ash, Janine, and Hungary as well as the jury are seated.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jet shouts.

Seated on Ash's lap is Pikachu, who is chewing on a cucumber.

"Some of you thought this day would never come, but here we are, for the reading of the final vote," Jet states. "Let's get right to it. Tonight is the only night you want to see your name on the parchment. There are ten votes; it takes at least five to win. For the final time, I will read the votes."

…

…

…

"Hungary."

The crowd lets out a small cheer.

…

…

…

"Janine."

A bigger cheer comes from the crowd.

…

…

…

"Ketchum. We're tied, one vote Ketchum, one vote Janine, one vote Hungary."

…

…

…

"Ash."

The crowd gives the biggest cheer of the three to Ash.

…

…

…

"Ash."

…

…

…

"Ash. That's four votes Ash, one vote Janine, one vote Hungary, four votes left."

…

…

…

"If this vote is for Ash, we have a winner."

…

…

…

"The winner of Survivor: Crazy Second Chance, Ash Ketchum."

Ash hugs his Pikachu in celebration, and Pikachu chokes a bit on the cucumber, but is all right. Ash then runs into the crowd to celebrate with Misty, Brock, Tracey and Ritchie.

"Congratulations to Ash Ketchum on winning the 12th season of Survivor!" Jet shouts. "Coming up next, the live reunion show where we will find out how Ash pulled off the biggest ruse in Survivor history, all thanks to a cucumber! Also, how bitter is Soi Fon after coming up just short, and how stupid does Gary Oak feel now? That's all coming up next on the Survivor Reunion!"

Jet walks over and hands over the million-dollar check to Ash as he continues to celebrate with his friends, while the Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" plays in the background.

 **Who voted for whom:**

 **Clove – Ash**

 **Erika – Ash**

 **Gary – Janine**

 **Katniss – Ash**

 **Lucian – Ash**

 **Olivier – Ash**

 **Peter – Ash**

 **Renji – Ash**

 **Soi Fon – Hungary**

 **Tessa – Ash**


	14. Reunion

**Reunion**

The camera pans over the stage, where the 20 contestants from the season are seated on 3 rows of risers. Ash Ketchum is seated at the far right on the bottom.

"Welcome back everyone to our Survivor live reunion show!" host Jet Black announces to the audience. "We are here with our winner, Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheers wildly as Ash waves. Pikachu is seated on his lap, chewing on a cucumber.

"Let's get right to it, Ash," Jet states. "You and Ritchie pulled off one of the biggest lies in Survivor history, the lie about your Pikachu having died from choking on a cucumber. How did you do it?"

"These players are not dumb," Ash responds with a laugh. "But let's face it, everyone has a soft spot in their heart for Pokémon. Hearing about a Pokémon dying is just heartbreaking. And I guess everyone bought the story from the very start, and now here I am as the winner."

"Even the evil Lucian and Clove voted for you!" Jet exclaims. "Those two are just pure evil, yet they felt compassion for you and gave you their votes."

"I'm not evil," Lucian breaks in. "Just because I obey my queen Cynthia does not make me an evil person."

"Hey, I'm not evil either!" Clove exclaims. "I'm just a Career trying to stay alive in the Hunger Games."

"Can you explain the reasoning in why you voted for Ash, though?" Jet asks.

"I am a Pokémon Trainer myself," Lucian states. "That should be obvious. I felt compassion for the dead Pikachu and thus voted for Ketchum."

"My reasoning is different," Clove responds. "I didn't feel bad about Pikachu dying of choking on a cucumber. I just felt Ash had played the best game out here of the three that remained. They all sucked, really. I'm still bitter."

"Now, let's have a poll here. Had Soi Fon gone to the end, how many of you would have voted for her?"

The entire jury raises their hands, as does Hungary.

"So even you, Hungary, despite being in the Final Three?" Jet says. "Wow. Soi Fon, you have to know how close you were to winning yet again."

"Don't look now, there's a monkey on my back," Soi Fon complains. "I've come so close, yet not been able to finish the job."

"And it all came down to stacking a house of cards," Jet states. "That was a million-dollar stack."

"I don't blame Hungary one bit for voting me out," Soi Fon replies. "She knew I'd vote for her. She and I are sisters. I'd do anything for her. I feel as if I achieved a greater victory in making a friend in Hungary rather than simply winning a whole lot of money."

The crowd cheers again.

"I too made a good friend in Soi Fon," Hungary adds. "She is like Mr. Austria is to me, a very close friend. I appreciate her voting for me."

"Since Hungary received fewer votes against her over the course of the game," Jet says, "she finishes second over Janine, who received more votes against her."

"It's tough to take, but I accept the loss," Janine states. "I didn't play hard enough. I tried the sneaky ninja strategy. That didn't go over too well with this group of veteran players. I should have gone at it harder, and I didn't."

"Let's not forget too that Ketchum gave Janine his Superidol," Renji breaks in. "Without that Superidol, then we go to picking rocks, and who knows what happens. Maybe it's me winning this game somehow."

"Ash played a big play by doing that," Katniss states. "He deserves a lot of credit for his gameplay. He stuck his neck out on the line by paying for that Superidol at the Advantage Auction."

"Speaking of that Advantage Auction, let's take note of who lost money as a result. Lucian lost $3,000, Olivier lost $4,000, Katniss lost $3,000, and Soi Fon lost $5,000. Because Clove chose the black rock in her tied bid with Ketchum, she doesn't lose anything, and because Ketchum won the game, _he_ doesn't lose anything."

"That sucks," Olivier states.

"Indeed," Katniss adds.

"It was worth the risk," Soi Fon comments. "I'll take that lost money any day of the week. Getting that steal-a-vote worked out perfectly for me and pushed my alliance farther in the game. I ended up getting extra winnings as a result of going further, and thus I find my gamble to be well worth it."

"Not worth it for me, though," Lucian states.

"The rest of you took the Food Auction, where I thank my special assistant and co-host Kisuke Urahara for handling the auction for me," Jet says. "But Erika, you just couldn't buy healing for your foot."

"I wish I could have bid on the right to have my foot looked at," Erika replies. "But I know that's not part of the game. I appreciate the opportunity I was given."

"It really sucks that Erika had to be pulled from the game," Soi Fon states. "She was a great ally, and probably would have been in my Final Three with myself and Hungary had everything worked out."

"Would you have taken Erika over Ash?" Jet asks Soi Fon.

"Of course I would have!" Soi Fon replies. "No offense to Ash or Erika, but I feared going up against Ash more than I did Erika. I knew this was a smart jury. That's why when I voted for Hungary, I didn't expect anyone to join me. As it turns out, no one did, and Ash won easily."

"Now, Ash, we had an interesting situation this season with you," Jet says.

The crowd suddenly hushes.

"You were seemingly outed by Gary Oak, but then you revealed that you are actually engaged to Misty. But before you revealed that, Gary actually quit the game."

"What a lying little punk!" Gary shouts. "Ash is a loser!"

The crowd boos Gary.

"Hey, I was just totally stunned," Ash says. "I didn't know what to say. And I certainly never expected you to quit."

"You did that on purpose to screw me!" Gary shouts back. "Just like your lie with Pikachu choking on a cucumber!"

"Now that, I will admit, was a lie," Ash responds. "But isn't that what Survivor is all about?"

The crowd cheers for Ash.

"Well, Ash, are you prepared to get married to Misty now that you've won all that money?" Jet asks him.

"Absolutely!" Ash exclaims. "Misty deserves another chance at this game, wouldn't you agree?"

The crowd cheers loudly as the camera pans over a smiling Misty.

"Both Misty and I failed to get past the first Tribal Council our first time in the game," Ash continues. "My second chance ended up super-successful. I can bet it would be the same for Misty."

Janine breaks in. "Actually, I get the feeling that now that you've said that, everyone playing against her will be saying, 'Guys, we need to beat Misty!'"

Everyone laughs.

"Well, it's about that time!" Jet exclaims. "Time to reveal who won the fan favorite award! This award used to be sponsored by a certain cell phone company, but since that company no longer sponsors the award, we will not mention their name. The fan favorite gets double their winnings!"

The crowd cheers loudly.

"Our three finalists are Ketchum, Soi Fon, and Erika!"

The audience again cheers.

"And the winner of the Sprint Player of the Season… I mean, the fan favorite award, is…"

…

…

…

"Ash Ketchum!"

Ash puts his hands over his mouth in shock.

"Congratulations, Ketchum," Jet says. "With that victory, you have now gone over $2,000,000 in earnings all-time on Survivor!"

"I can't believe it!" Ash exclaims.

"It's a very rare accomplishment," Jet states. "Only Minako Aino of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine has reached the $2,000,000 plateau, so you are a very lucky winner. As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you."

Everyone laughs.

"I just had to say that!" Jet exclaims. "Now, let's get through some of the people who haven't had a chance to speak. Peeta, you feel like you got voted off just because of Katniss?"

"It's not Katniss's fault," Peeta replies. "But the fact that we could have been a strong couple in the game got me sent to the house."

"How about you, Johanna? You received Gary's vote in the Outcasts twist."

"$&%# all these players!" Johanna yells. "You saw what I could do back in Panem! These players are just full of $#&*!"

"Wow, those are some pretty harsh words," Jet states. "How about you, England? Enjoy your time out here?"

"Not really," England replies. "Getting ousted so early isn't that fun."

"Shinji, just not cut out for this game?"

"No, I'm really not," Shinji responds. "I don't think I'd ever be good at Survivor. I'm happy to have been voted back on, but I really can't compete with these guys."

"Tessa, disappointed you and Peter didn't make it farther?"

"Of course, but that's the way it goes," Tessa replies. "Peter and I developed a strong alliance, but we just didn't have the numbers on our side."

"Tessa was a great ally," Peter adds. "But we needed to branch out more. As a result, we got picked off pretty easily."

"Ichigo, still upset about going out early?"

"Yeah, it's pretty tough to take," Ichigo replies. "I got embarrassed once again. I just don't think Survivor's my game."

"Grune, how does it feel to go from finishing one vote shy of winning to being the first voted out?"

"Oh, my, it was very difficult," Grune replies. "But I accept the fact that I didn't pull my weight out here and deserved to go."

"Looks like everyone's had a chance to speak!" Jet exclaims.

"What about me?" Canada asks.

"Oh, sorry, Canada, I didn't see you over there," Jet responds. "But we're out of time for this reunion, so let's move on to next season's announcement! This is Jet Black signing off! Congratulations again to Ash Ketchum winning the 12th season of Crazy Survivor!"

The crowd cheers loudly and the Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" from Pearl Islands plays as Ash waves to the camera.

 _A/N: Thank you for supporting me for twelve seasons of Survivor! Now, on to season 13! The reason why Jet is not announcing the new season is because Jet will not be part of next season._

 _Rather, next season will be based in the world of Re:Zero! Roswaal L. Mathers will host the season, and the following 18 Re:Zero characters will play:_

 **Natsuki Subaru**

 **Emilia**

 **Rem**

 **Ram**

 **Beatrice**

 **Elsa**

 **Felt**

 **Old Man Rom**

 **Reinhard van Astrea**

 **Radomon**

 **Priscilla Barielle**

 **Aldebaran**

 **Anastasia Hoshin**

 **Julius Euclius**

 **Crusch Karsten**

 **Felix Argyle**

 **Wilhelm van Astrea**

 **Betelgeuse Romanee-Corti**

 _It's the 13_ _th_ _season of Crazy Survivor, Survivor: Lugnica, coming this summer from me!_


End file.
